


渡劫攻略 A Walkthrough of Gaokao

by Irix_Kaze



Category: Gaokao Love 100 Days, 高考恋爱一百天
Genre: 19岁, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Gaokao, sandbox love, 中国式家长, 天降系, 学霸, 幼驯染, 强拆线, 早恋, 背叛, 逆袭 - Freeform, 青梅竹马, 高三, 高考
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irix_Kaze/pseuds/Irix_Kaze
Summary: 『两个半月，从481分到639分』。在这个框架下能发生什么样的故事呢？本文以我自己的高考经历为蓝本，以网友Nania和我共同创作的视角，重新回顾那段时间里的情感故事。本文受到galgame《高考恋爱一百天》的很多影响，借了两个人名和女主的部分人设，披着个同人的壳子。剧情大纲：我是Nania，我的网友『大仙』和我同一年高考。那一年，他12年的青梅竹马抛弃了他。为了到远方去，让自己的人生重新开始，平时一直逃课去网吧的他，在离高考不到一百天的时候开始了复习。那段时间，他获得了许多奇遇，打了许多人都想做但又不敢做的超级辩论，在神秘少女的帮助下，鼓起勇气，开始了新的人生。他在边陲小镇自学，缔造了光速上分的神话，在不到百天的时间里，他从481分上到639分（全国卷II理科），冲进省排名1％。高考对他来说，不再是一场渡劫，而是一局游戏。在《高恋》强拆小涵线的基础上，换个更聪明也更佛系的主角，情节会发生什么样的变化？12年的青梅竹马为何会选择背叛？如何放弃一个不该爱的人？当这一切在高考倒计时的状态下发生，会出现什么意外的情节？
Relationships: 罗小涵/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue - 北国浪人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gaokao Love 100 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615487) by 落叶岛项目组，橘子班. 



> 【关于本文侧重】  
> 『从481到639』。虽然这样说，但本文没怎么写学习过程，写的都是主角的经历，包括思考和感情。  
> 剧情和《高考恋爱100天》游戏里的强拆小涵线差不多，  
> 可以看作结局19『另一个人的十二月』的重制版。  
> 【关于共同作者】  
> 感谢Nania的合作。她不玩AO3，没有账号。  
>   
> 大仙我第一次和人合作写文，第一次发文，第一次看同人网站，第一次上AO3，英文六级水平，所以哪里标错了请别见怪~！

Prologue – 北國浪人

这个世界发生过很多事，但玄幻的事情并不多。我一直觉得，如果一个人能把自己的人生，活得像小说里那样精彩、刺激、波澜壮阔，那么这个人一定非常神奇。

我很幸运，这是因为我的一个网友也做过这样的事情。我们是同一年参加那个名为『渡劫』的仪式的，因此，同一年从高中毕业。但他大学的时候留了级，晚了一年毕业。现在，我们生活在同一座城市的两端，每个月出来见一面，喝喝茶，聊聊最近的情况。

他现在过得非常幸福，有时也带他的爱人出来一起玩。他爱人是个眼镜娘，喜欢笑，像他一样，知道很多事情。他们也是那段时间认识的。

当时，不知道因为什么，我们都听了音乐软件上的同一首生日歌。随后，就在评论区认识了。然后他陆续把他的很多事情告诉了我，我听了之后，觉得很有意思。

他很希望把这些写出来，但他每次总是写到一半就觉得难受、写不下去，所以经常弃坑。刚好，我最近对这个故事很有兴趣，就说，『要不然，我帮你写吧。』

他说，好呀。

这个故事在他的中学应该已经流传很久了。据说他往学校里发过自己印的小册子，上面是学习的攻略和他的故事。学校怎么禁也禁不完。

可见这个故事有多么传奇。

当然，我在这里讲的时候，会扩写一部分新的细节。因为很多心理描写的部分都是当事人自己扩充，所以看起来会比较像第一人称，也不奇怪。

他叫大仙。

虽然我记得不太清楚，但他参加『渡劫仪式』的目的和我们不太一样。他是因为一直打游戏没出什么成绩，半路转来参加渡劫的。我记得他好像说过类似的事情---在我印象里，他家初二的时候改嫁到了一个离异家庭，就像《家有儿女》里的那样。另一家的小孩子不学无术，一天到晚带着他泡网吧。就此，他打了四年。

最后一学期开学的时候，他说他想冷静一段时间，就卸了游戏。

我们的故事就从那时候讲起。

那是北方，一个被大、小兴安岭环绕着的微型盆地。那儿有一座小镇，离邻国很近。近几年，那个小镇有了名气，上了《新闻联播》。但当时，那里还只是一个思想迂腐、贪腐横行的偏远地方。

那儿只有两座中学提供『渡劫仪式』的辅导服务。一座是很多年前的省级重点中学，但现在早就不是了。据说出过清北之类的高手---时至今日，它的一个清北校友还在金融节目上活跃着；但现在就什么也出不来了，成绩的分布和全省的随机抽样差不太多。而另一座，就是一年只能考上一两个一本大学的放羊学校了。

我的网友和大多数同学不一样，他喜欢在家自学，觉得这样效率会更高一些。事实也的确如此，他在高一、高二的两年里平均每天只学一两个小时（上课睡觉不算），但第一次分班考试里，他一下子就从慢班升入了快班，还把快班的很多肝帝高手气得肺都快炸了。在老师眼里，他也是那个最具争议的潜力选手，有的老师怎么教他都教不会，而另一些老师教他，一点就通。

不过在大三以前，他自己也不明白这到底是怎么回事。

也许是成绩来得太容易，他也不怎么珍惜，经常故意答错题什么的。之后大家就会看到，他是怎么把一套生物卷子写成全年级的大笑话的。用他的话说，这种随便而不在乎的行事风格叫做『浪』---因此他也成了『北国浪人』。

他又聪明又放浪，他的事迹，三天三夜都说不完。不过我们必须就此打住，因为还要留一些篇幅介绍一个本文最大的带恶人：木馨。

这个名字当然是从《高考恋爱一百天》中来的了。不过木馨其人和游戏里的『木馨』区别也不大。本文中的木馨，有着王潇的脾气、罗小涵的『青梅』属性和木馨的三观，不过大家迟早会看到，后一条比前两条重要得多。

而且，因为青梅的身份也集成到了木馨身上，所以和高恋的主角比起来，大仙和木馨的关系更加错综复杂。

据说小时候大仙和木馨的感情就很好。初中的时候两个人上了不同的学校，因此疏远了几年，直到高中才恢复了关系。

至于其他的事情，虽然同样很多，但和本文所讲述的故事比起来，似乎没那么重要。所以如果我能写完这个故事、再去续写外传的话，才会考虑写进来吧。


	2. Chapter 1 - 庄园黄昏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 近来，草率地写到8章多一点的进度。不过因为要改，大概会一周两更的样子~
> 
> 想过给木馨一角改名。因为这并不是木馨同人，木馨是记忆中非常真实的形象。因为三观和高恋的木馨相近，所以做了一点点夸大后直接套上木馨的名字。  
> 但写着写着还是觉得三观还是有一丢丢差别。  
> 不过既然已经发出导言了就不改了吧。

那个无名小镇，我也去过。2019年进行公交改造后，近十几年开发出的新区都通了公交车。我参观完那座鼎鼎有名的大桥后，已经渐入暮色。由此，我忽然想到大仙故事里的那一段，便坐了一班直达西部新区的公交，去看一看广园路口的那座庄园。  
远远地，我便看到了大仙照片上圈出来的位置。那就是木馨的家。

很久以前，无名小镇的别墅区建在北部的江畔。后来那里改建成了公园，别墅区就移动到了这里。据说木馨是因为那一年收的压岁钱太多（相当于现时过百万），所以用自己的钱为全家换了一座大房子。  
唯一遗憾的就是，这里离我们要讲的那所中学有点远。所以，木馨每次都是由家人开车接送，往返学校。这无名小镇也不大，即便是距离最远的两侧，也只有三公里左右。

也不知道那里还住人吗。我想着，便呆呆地看了好一会。

多年以前。

『谢谢你啦！今天就送我到这里吧！』  
木馨说道。  
那天，学校不上晚自习，木馨也没有人接送，只能自己回家。恰好大仙临时打算去西边的大超市买点东西，就随木馨一起搭了公交往西走，聊着聊着，到了广园路口才下车。  
还好只是多坐了两站路，就当锻炼身体了吧。他这样想。

就在他刚刚准备往市中心方向走的时候，木馨叫住了他。  
『诶！对了，今天我爸妈不在家！你来我家玩吧！』

木馨大概是默认大仙没什么事了呢。  
于是大仙从超市买完东西就去了木馨家。这是一座小型别墅，屋子里有两层，外面还有个大花园。  
据说大仙父母的结婚介绍人就住在这种别墅里。可惜从结果上来看，这个介绍人做的不是什么好事情。

木馨家的二楼有个小书房，不大但刚好够用。右侧整面墙都是书柜，摆满了书，据说还有一些需要用刀划开书页才能看的残次品---我和大仙都这么觉得。当然，也有地摊政治的书籍、被人们吹捧起来的名著，以及一些『还算正常』的小众文学作品。  
大仙只记得两本，一本叫《红与黑》，另一本叫《月亮与六便士》。也许，木馨的父亲喜欢这种『A与B』的起名风格呢。  
不过大仙每次来玩，都会看一看左边摆的小沙发的下面，有没有碎纸屑什么的。他第一次来木馨家是高三，几个人在她的书房里玩了一晚上纸模型，后来她的妈妈也参与了进来。那个纸模的边角料掉得满地都是，不一定能扫干净，却总觉得像是回忆的样子。  
最里面是小桌子，上面放着他们家的电脑。桌子的旁边是她父亲从珠海带回来的一种特殊的凳子。这个凳子是半透明的，可以发光，还可以制热。她说这是稀缺货品，很难买到。  
书房，乃至整个屋子的装饰都非常古香古色。书柜和其它的大件家具一样，是红木的。不同的是，上面放着很多摆件。据说木馨的父亲有不少朋友、同学在『乱世』去世了，这些可能就是遗物吧。虽然很结实，看书的时候可以动，但是不能乱动，更不能玩的那种。

大仙和木馨一起玩的场景，其实没什么可以描述的。就这一次而言，一般就是木馨推荐很多的歌曲，然后大仙听一听，两个人聊一聊。当时大仙什么都没见过，所以觉得一个人能够找出这么多有意思的歌曲，很新奇的亚子。不过事后他越来越发现，他根本并不能get到她的点。  
木馨喜欢的是很当代的爱情歌曲，尤以苦情戏为甚。有一次，木馨安利了一首『晴天快乐』，搞得大仙一头问号。  
『你喜欢的歌曲里会出现「快乐」两个字，还真难得呢。』  
木馨佯装打了他一下，说他get到的点不对，让他再猜猜看。  
『所以，是封面上那个正在嘘嘘的人？也对，你平常确实挺污的。』  
木馨好像很生气的样子。不过大仙知道她绝不会真的生气，因为两人有时确实会用这样的说话方式互相打趣，从小到大都是这样。

『什么嘛你脑子里！真是的，为什么你吐槽的那些「无趣的背景板」都是我大一速骑的片段哦。你的品味真的是…哼！』

哦对了，忘了说了，大仙还总结出了另一个规律，那就是木馨喜欢的当代歌，都有很长的『演职人员表』。什么『作曲』、『作词』暂且不谈，就连小提琴都有『第一』和『第二』之分，和声还得有专人编写，录音室和混音室还不能是同一个。  
『麻烦死了呢！真是一种「如果录音棚的英文名比中文名长的话就一定要把英文名放在演职人员表上」的恶趣味！』  
大仙会这样想，  
可见他眼中的世界一定充满了有趣…而又恼人的细节们。

木馨玩得有点累了，打算吃饭了。她叫了点快餐，过一会，两人就坐在木馨家那吧台一样的餐桌旁吃了起来。  
木馨吃东西当然是只吃一半，据说这是她为什么这么瘦的原因所在。别人过年胖五斤，这家伙过年减三斤，从87掉到了84。据说是因为玩游戏玩得太入迷，爸妈打麻将也打得太入迷以至于完全不管她，她也不愿意出门买吃的，每天一顿外卖吃三次导致的。  
在喜欢的人眼里，这些当然不算毛病。大仙自己没点太多东西，主要是预料到木馨吃汉堡只吃一口的缘故。

木馨闲着没事用番茄酱在吧台上画了一个笑脸，然后对大仙说，  
『诶大仙，妈妈这周末要带我去俄罗斯，据说要问一个日本教授留学的事情。』  
她这话反而把大仙惊了一下。因为既然留学的话就很难考到一起了，大仙明显是更在意这件事。  
『你真的要留学吗？』  
木馨说她也没想好，但妈妈有这个打算。不过，这仅仅是个打算。  
至于为什么要到俄罗斯问日本教授，在木馨口中自然是因为近了。至于其他原因，大仙当时还想不到。

那个地方是海参崴，是俄罗斯远东的大城市。俄文名叫符拉迪沃斯托克，不过当地人嫌这个名字长，一般叫前一个。  
虽然说起来大，和国内的城市比还是很小的。是个非常静谧的港口城市。大概挺符合人们对西方小镇的印象：教堂前有广场，广场里修了喷泉，喷泉上有鸽子飞过，人们围着围巾给鸽子投食。  
虽然无名小镇的对岸就是外国，但大仙还没有出国过。一方面是语言不通又不愿跟团，另一方面也是因为没什么必要。自从小学六年级那一年，镇上决定建设国际化小镇后，小镇的建筑外立面都改成了俄式的。  
所以大仙有时觉得，即便去了对岸，看到的也是差不多的景色。  
无名小镇和一河之隔的俄罗斯小镇，交流十分紧密。虽然不像XX河那样把卢布当成官方货币之一，但街上的店招都加了俄文。此外，在镇中心的繁华地段还能看到金发碧眼的俄罗斯小姐姐。当时小学校都加了门临时的俄语课，大仙本人也会讲几句。就连学校里，也有不少不学英语的『俄语生』。不少外地的同学，还会把『俄语生』当成一种传说呢。

『我想跟你去。在小镇、在学校…太闷了。』  
过了一会，大仙忽然这样说道。

木馨放下手机，抬起头，一脸疑惑。  
『为啥？』

『我又没出国玩过…挺喜欢海参崴的，想去逛逛。而且那里应该很静吧，可以散散心。如果你有空的话，我们也可以一起逛。』  
除了闲以外，大仙最近很想和木馨一起出去玩，但木馨嘴上说着『很期待』，却总是说没什么机会。

此时，木馨的神色顿时变得有点紧张。  
『可是我家人要带我一起去，你的话…要是被他们发现，不太好解释吧。所以就算你跟在我们后面，到了那边，他们也会不让我出来自己玩的。』

哼，找这么多借口，说得好像我家大仙睡过她、然后被发现了一样。作为认识12年的青梅竹马，明明什么都没干过，却要被木馨说得鬼鬼祟祟。  
不过，以当时的情况，就算是诸葛在世，也不一定能推算出大仙为什么被木馨的家人歧视。这和《高恋》的情况不一样。  
不过，和《高恋》的外传《沉默的告白》倒有些相似。只不过，对于互相了解、一起经历过很多事的青梅竹马而言，大家应该是互相信任的才对。一个路人的几句闲言碎语，应该不会像《沉默的告白》里那样造成多大的影响吧。

不过现在不适合展开这件事。大仙目前认为，木馨的家长对自己只是有一些一般的偏见，他也没仔细想过。  
不过大仙显然很不满。因为作为青梅竹马，两家人早就知道---至少是『自认为』知道对方是个什么人了，按道理是这样才对。

大仙说他当时有很多种选择，可以去也可以不去，也可以用各种态度去或不去。事后来看，他最好的选择，应该像游戏里的『罗小涵』一样，不告诉她自己要去的事情，只是问好时间，然后直接跟着去---这样最像他。  
但他当时实在是非常放任自己的直觉，觉得还是这样回复木馨比较好：  
『你知道的，既然我说要去那就肯定会去了。反正，就算见不到面，只是一个人逛逛，也挺好的。』

木馨拿大仙没办法，大仙也拿木馨没办法。这两个人的性格都很明显，似乎都不愿意改变的样子。大仙会变成这样，是因为他虽然非常信任木馨，但并不信任其家长。而木馨这样做，也许只是纯粹的性格原因。木馨是个外向的女生，有很多的朋友，也很愿意和人说话、甚至打打闹闹。  
即便在音乐上，两个人也是有点驴唇不对马嘴的意味，就像《隔壁班的罗小涵》中王潇和景阳的生活兴趣完全不同那样。景阳喜欢黑长直的眼镜娘，有点喜欢科幻，但王潇喜欢的是外国的志怪小说，诸如《克苏鲁神话》和《神曲》。---因此，大仙和他的青梅木馨，早就习惯了在个别事件上谈不来的感觉了。所以，两人很擅长跳过这件事，继续他们原本的话题。

和之前那次一样，木馨向大仙介绍一部日剧的时候，木馨的家人就打来了电话。大仙连忙收拾东西穿上衣服，从别墅的后门跑到蓄水池后面躲起来，过一会再从外围离开这个院子。  
『我的天，你家还真是麻烦，搞得像偷情一样。希望我的第二次偷情取得成功，哈哈哈！』  
大仙刻意加重了『偷情』二字的语气，引得木馨一边大笑一边骂『滚犊子』。没错，我总觉得她比外传《隔壁班》的女主王潇还要攻。  
说起来，要不是连胱电都不如的steam审查系统的弟弟行为，《高恋》的王潇篇里也应该有几句脏话的吧？

好不容易逃出庄园的大仙，走到广园路口，回头看了看那间房子。  
他们吃的饭，会不会像上次纸模活动的时候那样呢？大仙这样想着。当时，他们用一种叫做『塔吉锅』的奇葩锅子做了小白菜，还把没什么肉的螃蟹整只煮了。虽然没什么肉，他们还是乐此不疲地强调『那可是我大姐从海南岛空运过来的哦』这样的话。  
那明显就是『空运过来的智商税』好不好？

说起来他们平时还吃『MUJI』的袋装咖喱，据说是木馨父亲人肉从上海带回来的。  
插一句题外话。我和大仙都买过那种袋装咖喱，吃起来相当索然无味。大仙表示『看她吃两口就扔的样子，我当年信她个鬼。MUJI只有板栗饼好吃』。

我们的故事就从这样一个受到了偏见的大仙讲起。不过他现在的心态还是挺平和的，毕竟木馨从头到尾都在暗示明示着他：等到上了大学，我们就一起哈皮，到时候就没有人可以横加管束、说三道四了。  
没错，如果是一个普通人的故事，或者是《高恋》的结局1、结局30的故事的话，就是这样了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写文需要不断看稿子改稿子，再加上这个故事我已经对n个人讲过，所以不免有些无聊。  
> 某种意义上这也算是一种成功，因为能把伤痕治愈到无聊的程度，也是不少人的理想吧~~  
> 嘻嘻。我只能尽量还原重要的部分，让剧情接得上啦。


	3. Chapter 2 - 为了信念

Chapter 2 – 為了信念

三月份的海参崴还不算热，但比起无名小镇倒是舒服很多。  
『啊，真折腾。』  
他看了一眼天边的朝阳，感叹着这一千余公里的旅行。这个省份在地图上偏安一隅，但非省会城市间的通勤距离是可以超过一千公里的。

『不过睡得不错。』

连英语都说不好的大仙，做什么都靠翻译和事先查好的游玩经验。  
大概…木馨现在也在玩着吧。他在翻看手机地图的时候想着。  
木馨他们定了五天的行程，见一个教授…不，就算是见三个，也用不完的。他们可能想着，这是渡劫前最后的闲暇时光了吧。至少大仙这样推测。

至于木馨到底什么情况呢？我们先不谈。  
大仙这边倒是遇到了不错的事情。

他加了个微信好友。  
对方是在机场遇到的少女，南方人。和他一样，一个人来海参崴玩。

大仙乃是从陆路口岸进入俄罗斯的。不过那机场他早就听了，据说设计感比较强，看了很舒服，便去逛了一圈。要说他算不算那种爱在热门景点打卡的人，估计也不是。海参崴的热门景点并不多，能有个逛街以外的玩处不容易。

『我有留学打算，所以来适应气候，同时拜托家人打听一下留学的事情。我的学籍本来就在东北，小学毕业的时候才移居到南方。』  
少女这样解释道。  
大仙满脑子都是木馨、心境被其搅得乱七八糟不假，但他的记忆深处，还是隐约浮起一个小时候的回忆。

木馨是他小学一年级就认识的好朋友。入学那一天发书，他急着要来语文书看看上面写了什么，就被老师轰出了班。不过路过的木馨看到这一幕后，便去找她们班的老师说了情况。  
等到下午的时候，大仙从被窝里被一脸激动的家长拽了起来，书包里塞满了新买的文具，揉着惺忪的睡眼进了木馨的班级。  
小学的时候发生了许多事情，大仙为了自我探索，做过很多啼笑皆非的黑历史。不过事情并不像童话里发生的一样，最终大家并没有让他明白什么大道理。这种小学生之间的剧情，终究不过是沦为了互相伤害的样子。  
不过，不管家里和学校里发生了多少让人糟心的事，不管自己想出什么样的自我探索的新办法，在六年的漂泊里唯一不变的事情只有一件。  
那就是，只有木馨始终陪在他身边。  
所以，大仙日后便不再回忆那段时光。他隐约觉得，既然木馨始终选择自己，那么最重要的事情就是一直对她好。  
即便后来… …  
直到两人的关系正面临重重挑战的眼下。

当神秘少女说出她的身份时，大仙脑中隐约浮起的那个印象… …似乎是木馨以外的某个同学。那个同学也是在六年级毕业的时候移居到南方的。然而，基于上述的原因，大仙已经很久、很久没有去想那段时间里的其他人了。

进一步的交谈表明，少女家里要打听的人也是一个日本教授。她家有亲戚在做贸易，所以了解一些公派留学的情况。她成绩很不错，性格也独立，所以打算搜集一下这方面的信息。说起来还挺巧，在一个俄罗斯小城居住的日本教授能有几个呢？恐怕和木馨的是同一个吧！  
『也许呢！不过我倒是不想那些啦，问这种事情，也不需要本人在场呀。我已经和家人沟通过我的要求了。』  
倒也是。

大仙听着言而有理，点了点头。  
一想到神秘少女想法的合理性，脑子里就有一种奇怪的力量驱使着他去考虑木馨。他想，哼，木馨那是什么鬼想法，为了这点事就出国一趟。  
连他自己也很惊讶：为什么自己会对木馨的想法有这么强的怨念。难道，真的是因为近几个月发生的这些事吗？  
他摇了摇头，他从没想过木馨的不好。

『你说，是因为舍不得木馨吗？』  
他讲故事的时候这样问过我。  
我虽然学过心理学，但线索太少，暂时也想不出是不是。但总觉得，里面隐藏着一些特别的、不是太好解释的原因。

大仙第一天晚上就做了个噩梦，梦的内容还是真实发生过的事情。似乎，是上学期一开始那场，在他家小区门口的谈话。所以，大仙刚起床的时候，感觉自己比来到海参崴之前更加憋闷了。  
好在窗帘一打开，精神就不一样了。比木馨家还舒服的大自然景色，俄罗斯的呆头饼和果奶马上就把他的精神拉了回来---至少是大部分。  
他住的地方离海边不远，离城中心却有段距离。木馨一家住在视野范围以内的宾馆里。  
大概… …也是因为这里景色好吧。

大仙一边揉了揉洗过的脸，一边感受着这里的水质，一边推开防盗门。

bia叽！  
伴随着一个软软的噗声，他好像撞上了什么人。

『你！…怎么是你？』  
神秘女生的后背被撞到，脸上有点红。为了掩饰，她推了推眼镜。

『不好意思！我…我也没想到你住在这里啊，哈哈…你不要紧吧？』  
大仙这样打着哈哈，竟是糊弄了过去。

『没关系~。』  
神秘少女一脸从容。不管发生什么，她好像都会表现出那超然而又平和的气质。

两个人随便聊了聊，决定一起去城里逛。  
这里交通不太方便，语言也不通，与其等班车进城不如一起打个车。大仙认为，少女是出于这样的理由才答应他的。因为木馨的事情一直盘旋在他的脑子里，所以他对这神秘少女来不及想太多。  
某种意义上，他并不算迟钝。在海参崴没有揭开很多伏笔，也算是好事情。对木馨的事也好，之后对别人的事也好，所有看似的迟钝都源于经验不足，感觉自己没有充足的理由去判断。甚至，他知道充足性的存在，但不知道什么样的标准称得上充足。

两人一同到了市里，在大桥附近的市中心下了车。  
跨越金角湾的大桥横亘城市两端，上面不多也不少的车，有节奏地来来往往。比车更多的是船，它们大多老旧、五颜六色，停在这座港口城市的两岸。凉凉的海风不断吹过来，就像木馨一直带给大仙的感觉一样---她身上的东西，对自己来说，总像一个全新的世界那样，让人脑内清凉、充满着好奇心。

他们到的是楼房较多的老区。这里的楼颇有年代感和陌生感，让人真想看一看，里面住的到底是些什么样的人，过的是些什么样的生活。

在得知大仙的家乡到处都是俄式建筑后，神秘少女问：  
『啊…所以，你会不会感觉这些建筑都看习惯了呢？』  
他表示并没有。就算看习惯了，看到真正的异国风情的机会也是少数。这是他第一次出国，不一样的感觉还是有的。

说起来，这位小姐姐虽然戴着墨镜、穿着厚衣服，可还是有种不知何物的吸引力。这感觉近于直觉，不仅是看起来顺眼，也有性格的关系。  
她给人的感觉，和木馨那种还不一样。如果说木馨是一直让他见到新的东西---从小时候的话剧，到后来在网上买的party道具和纸模，再到后来的会发光的凳子和波本酒---的话，这位小姐姐就是… …

『大仙同学，我们去那边看看怎么样？』  
这位神秘少女很礼貌，但她的表现却很容易与虚伪区分。  
大仙想，与其说是所谓规范，不如说是比他自己还真诚地相信，这确实有意义。

之所以能看出这一点，是因为这个人懂得欣赏一个人。  
有些人的礼节和情商，常被用在包容他人缺点上。然而对人格缺点的包容，一旦过了度，就会变成圣母，甚至更糟糕的玩意。然而，她完全不会让人想到这方面。她关心别人的理由，一定是欣赏别人的可取之处，以及自己有足够的、不被对方可能表现出的缺点伤害到的安全感。  
对于这种高贵的品质（或者说是理由）而言，善于发现的眼睛、不费吹灰之力就能思考的脑子和足够强大的内心，缺一不可。  
欣赏也许是大城市充斥着流俗味道的社交课里，一项可以被教会的理念；但对她来说，欣赏反而是顺其自然的事情。在她面前，大仙虽然不会自轻，但也觉得自己确实不擅长『与人相处』这门营生。

『你对格鲁吉亚菜感兴趣吗？』  
她问大仙。

『老家开过一间这样的餐厅，好像是口味重一点的俄式西餐。啊对了，这边的西餐和南方的不太一样。既然要留学，要不要提前试起来？』  
大仙回答道。

『好呀~』

于是那天，两人就这样，在刚见面第二次的时候就一起吃了饭。  
至于饭菜本身好不好吃，…可以说和国内的口味完全不同。该甜的酸，酸得十分刺激，还有一点苦；该咸的甜，甜得无比粘稠，还有一点酸。  
两人都只有一道菜称得上很喜欢。  
神秘少女喜欢喝着苦柚汁，看着外面来来去去的行人，和无人走过时浅灰色的石板路。据说那橙汁一点也不甜，不过也不全是苦涩，更多的是一种西柚的特别气味。  
大仙喜欢的是芝士焗蜗牛。里面有种叫百里香的绿色粉末，让他第一次尝试就爱上了。他小时候看美食杂志，一边看世界各地的奇特食材，一边想象它们的味道。他觉得百里香的味道和他想象的不太一样，但和自己的做菜风格很搭。

没有去过非常大的地方，比起『学』更擅长『思』，所以比起木馨的见识，更多依靠想象力；可那想象力本身就丰富多彩、耐人寻味，能够融合事物的本质特征和自身的独特角度，让体验者在意识到这种想法的价值以外，也能一眼就看出这是他的风格。  
这大概是大仙的特征。

『听你这么说，上海的口味和你比较搭呢。又喜欢甜的，又喜欢咸的。不过，你对调料的执著好像更多。东北人的重口味果真名不虚传。』  
大仙觉得东北人的重口味里不包含『甜』，于是摊了摊手，解释了一下。在他们家那里，大家喜欢吃的是咸辣。不过大仙自己倒不太在意。  
他解释了一下，以免对方产生误解。  
『哦…这样啊。那么俄罗斯人喜欢吃的，就是酸甜咯。』  
没错。连拌着奶油的樱桃馅饺子和压缩饼干版提拉米苏都做得出来，还有什么高热量的东西他们不能吞下去呢？

说起来他们对酸的执著真的很严重。有酸黄瓜（大城市的人可以从麦当劳的巨无霸里吃到），还有很酸的水果罐头。那种水果罐头是把水果、糖和水一起炖煮而得到的，硕大的罐头瓶里常常有几只煮软的水果。

对以上所有，神秘少女给出了一个解释。  
『大概是气候和生理的需要吧。例如，如果是农民的话，因为经常出汗，所以会喜欢吃咸的东西补充盐分。』  
大仙想了想，对她解释的原因感到很惊异。  
确实是这样。东北北部很少有城市，大家三代以前都是农民。他又想了想，四川潮湿，所以吃辣；俄罗斯寒冷，所以吃甜---没错，就是这么回事。  
于是大仙又问：为什么长三角也喜欢吃甜呢？梅雨区域，气候潮湿，明显是越甜越腻，可是当地人却奇葩地受不了辣味，把一些酸的和甜的东西称作『辣酱』。  
『大概是经济原因吧。』

大仙想了想，开玩笑似的给出了一个猜测。  
『所以，他们把「有一点点甜」叫做酸，「有两点甜」叫做甜，… …，「有很多点甜」叫做辣。哈哈哈哈。』  
神秘少女也『噗嗤』笑了起来。  
（数列学家和上海老搂扣local闻到了冒犯的香气）

大仙是高一开学就分科的理科生，对文科就不太懂了，凡是用到历史地理的地方都是瞎蒙玩梗打哈哈。只是他隐约觉得，有宋一朝，南方好像很有钱的样子。好像还有什么课文里写，有钱人闲着没事去观潮，还在旁边看表演、买零食之类。

『「东南形胜，三吴都会，钱塘自古繁华。」那是柳永的《望海潮》吧。虽然表面意思很华丽，但如果追究其写作动机的话，就会比较无聊了。』  
神秘少女向大仙科普了一下这首词的写作动机。

『哈哈，我倒要谢谢你让我避开一个坑啦。之前对这个柳永的印象还不错呢，现在看来明显不是我喜欢的类型。』  
大仙这样感叹道。

两人就这样聊下去，发现意外地聊得来。不过，因为彼此都有心事，所以也没有聊得多深入。他们就这样，缓缓地在充满俄式风情的大街上闲逛。  
海参崴是个慢节奏的城市。能在寒带有这种海港着实稀奇，但它的稀奇之处也不算多。这座城市最知名的，就是纪念西伯利亚大铁路建成的9288纪念碑，其中9288是这条铁路横跨的里程数，坐车需要七天七夜才能走完。这个地方两人自然也去了。

时间到了下午，两人刚从书店里走出来，互相摊了摊手，表示谁也看不懂俄语。方才他们进去纯粹是凑一凑热闹，美其名曰『欣赏书籍的装订风格』一类。  
『我们边民都会「你好」、「谢谢」什么的，能把文章读出来，但什么意思就不一定知道了。说起来我们还有俄语生呢，他们以俄语作为外语考试参加渡… …』  
就在大仙解释『俄语生』这个外地罕见的存在事项之时，

『木馨？！』  
『… … … …』

二人眼前，是一个人看着手机的木馨。她好像在找路什么的。  
她从昨天下午三点多开始，就不理大仙了。

回头的那一刻，她一脸惊愕。不是因为神秘少女，倒像是因为…被大仙发现。  
不过，她只花了一瞬间就恢复成了正常的表情。  
『诶大仙？好巧！…我刚想去问你在哪玩呢！原来你已经出来了呀。你旁边这位是…嘿嘿~』  
木馨还像之前一样说着调侃的话。谁都看得出，她此时不过是装作若无其事罢了。

大仙的直觉告诉他，事出有因。  
此刻的他，分明觉得更相信神秘少女，于是本能般看了少女一眼。旁边的少女隔着墨镜，看不到很多表情，但还是能看到她皱了皱眉头。  
大仙的推想无形中得到了一些坚定：木馨最近一周都对他爱答不理，除了去家里玩的那一次以外，很少有长时间聊天的情况。这早就令他感到狐疑了。

『木馨，那个大学教授…怎么样了？』

木馨开始一脸纠结的表情，支支吾吾地说：  
『呃…那个…大学教授嘛，当然是挺好的了！』

大仙虽然很明显感觉不对劲，但还是继续问道：  
『那你有没有决定留学？』

木馨继续搪塞：  
『呃这个…回去和你说吧。有点小复杂。反正…呃，不用留学啦！』

即便如此大仙还是有点小开心。  
他说，如果木馨不用留学，他们就可以考到一起… …就像去年两人一起许过很多次的愿那样，不管做什么都在一起。这是他19岁以前最大的一个愿望。  
神秘少女在一边摇了摇头，做了思考的表情。

我有问过大仙，你们当时算不算是爱情呢？  
大仙说他也不知道。他想过，结果是不排斥但也不追求，没有想和她谈恋爱的特殊欲望，但还是离不开。  
这大概是青梅竹马共性吧。我觉得。

那天晚上回去后，大仙找了好几次木馨，希望她解释清楚。木馨只回了类似『我有事』之类的话。大仙想，反正就算再问下去也只会得到『我妈在看着我呢』这种回答，于是干脆就不问了。

第三天，大仙决定提前走，不再等木馨。他实在是很难过。尽管眼前有个可以倾诉的人，但两人刚刚认识、又各怀心事，不知聊得太深会不会出问题。  
如果为了『放下木馨』这种事，就随便交下一个朋友… …  
他也感到不放心。  
于是两个人就像之前一样闲逛。不同的是，这一次他们跑到了金角湾的南岸，到了人迹稀少的高处。

山顶上的公园，废弃的铁门和铁栏杆林立着，除了吹风，就是观景了。  
大仙站在上面，看着远处船运繁忙的金角湾和横跨在上面的金角大桥，感觉自己似乎身在天堂，或者身处另一个世界。

天上飘起了小小的雪花。三月初，家乡严寒依旧，海参崴已经快要开春。下面是凡间，俄式的圆顶建筑渐渐盖上了一层霜糖；上面是天空，矗立着的信号塔和山后方的荒地、小村落，带着强烈的陌生感和不安全感，静静地站在那儿。想来，它们也同样期待着那些能和它们沟通的旅人，去揭开新的一页。

『为什么… …会这样啊。会这样啊。  
闺蜜不再是闺蜜了，她要有自己的世界了，对吗？我该信任她吗？会不会有好的结果呢？小姐姐。』  
大仙这样问道，然后，又像什么都没发生一样，在山上兜着圈子。

待到他终于平静下来、坐在那里的时候，少女也结束了她的思考。  
两个人并排坐着，少女的头发被海风慢悠悠地吹了起来。这会儿，正是临近正午。大仙隐约间觉得，因为这里是偏东的地区，所以太阳，好像也比家乡更早升上天空呢。

『已经认识了12年，对吧…对那些已经发生的，你不需要再去改变了。重要的是现在。如果你选择信任，你们的关系就会继续；如果你选择不信任，你们的关系就会终止。所谓「青梅竹马」，就是这样。』

『… … … …』  
大仙说不出话。是的，他比谁都清楚，小姐姐说得对。在他的人生里，最重要的，就是自己的信念。

『世界上一起长大的男女有很多很多。但只有在每一个选择中，都选择彼此、信任彼此，以这种方式成长起来的那些人，才会被称为青梅竹马呢。』

大仙继续问道。  
『所以青梅竹马就是要在任何时候都互相信任吗？』

少女摇了摇头，解开粉色的发带，又重新绑起。  
『也不是。』  
『… … … …』  
『如果对方的决定，会导致你不再是你，让你失去自我，就不一样了。一再希望你失去自我的人，总是不够爱你、不够信任你呢。』

一再希望你… …失去自我。不仅『希望』，还『一再』。  
… … … …  
真的有这样的人吗？  
这种人是怎么和她的青梅竹马建立起感情的？又是怎么度过没有对方的三年后，依然选择延续从前的关系，像以前一样信任对方的呢？  
大仙相信，不会有这种事。

就像太阳一样，大仙的心情也恢复得更快了。

两人在山上逗留了许久，才走下山返回城里。奇异的是，下山的路上竟然有座寺庙。里面，金发碧眼的『欧洲人』敲着木鱼，念着带有大舌音的俄语版经文---这导致其严肃少了许多，而趣味平添几分。

『请问，小姐姐叫什么？想去哪所学校？』  
下山的路上，大仙这样问神秘少女。  
出于莫名的原因，或者是双方对一期一会的默契，他之前始终什么都没有问。从朋友圈也无法得知少女的学籍。

『嗯，一会告诉你。』

一期一会是美，是哀怨，有时亦是诅咒… …  
而打破它的那一刻，就像心理学上的自我暴露一样，  
是一种无形的责任签订，  
更是失落与丰盈的一体两面。

『我们还会遇见的。我真的，非常期待那一天。』  
直到临别前，少女是这样说的。

少女到最后都没有给出一个明确的答案，但那反应，分明是没有拒绝这种延长一期一会的愿望。  
难道，少女已打算去到自己所在的学校吗？  
大仙这样想，但又不敢这般期待一位打破他现状的救世主。

在海参崴返回绥芬河口岸的客车上，大仙又看到了东方的阳光。这里的清晨比这国度的最西部早四个小时左右，四点左右天就已经发亮。这里，有着清新微冷的风和大仙见过的最早的天光，好像急于把抑郁的人们从床上拉出来、呼吸新鲜空气那样。

『如果对方的决定，会导致你不再是你，让你失去自我的话… …  
那就不一样了呢。』  
她是这样说的。  
大仙隐约间忽然开了窍。他意识到：原来自己不一定要把所有的心思都放在一个人身上。即便自己…依然不打算离开木馨。  
因为少女在和他闲逛的时候，有意无意地提到：  
『就算再深爱一个人，也要有自己独立的生活。  
如果思考不独立，爱也不会完整。』

何况他现在的级别还到不了什么深爱，大仙这样想着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点长而且开始有干货，多少会紧张一下。  
> 而且前段时间在纠结一些学习上的问题~~= =比如ODE，还要准备考试。
> 
> 其实985也是很坑的亲！只不过坑不死人，就是一些小麻烦，有的老师可能不太对口味或者根本不会讲课什么的。。。  
> 还有只会朗读ppt朗读课文的。。。。  
> 说白了还是靠自己呗。并不是高考本身的收益，而是自己能不能handle这个级别的问题。  
> 如果能的话高考差点也能，如果本身不能的话考上去也得当肝帝。  
> wwwwww那种人生够惨的。
> 
> 至于答案，就是『自我探索』。更细节的东西都在文中了，亲们看完自会晓得。
> 
> 所以，主要精力没放在改稿上。  
> 但稿子是一直在往前写的~因为不是自己写初稿所以比较有动力hhhhhh。  
> ps：前几天亲戚翻出了我考四百多分、倒数第一的成绩单。我八月份回家说不定就能拿到，当个纪念！


	4. Chapter 3 - 秘密世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章倒是没啥，就是交代一些基础情况，感觉也是时候这么干了。  
> = =  
> 【关于马赛克】噗，为了避免争议，我仿照《隔壁班的罗小涵》的方式，把本文中引用的各种歌和作品全都打上了马赛克。雷阵雨，朴正圆，大家也许知道这是谁。如果不知道的话，我在正文中也尽量说清楚了前因后果啦，不影响剧情的~  
> 【关于外传】我8月初回家，7月份应该会更完。回家以后又会见到一些以前的人，也就更有灵感写外传啦~~~现在几乎有一半是我自己写的，感觉动力比较充足了呢。最近还做了几个关于家乡的梦，渡劫对我的影响真的很大。

海参崴之行后，大仙又一次与木馨失去了联系。这一次的时间似乎比之前长，足足有一周之久。  
大仙之前玩了一圈，换了换心情，又遇到了给他很多启发的神秘少女，所以多少恢复了学习的劲头。  
但在不学习的时候，木馨的事还是不断挤到他脑子里，让他感到颇为抑郁。

大仙隐约知道，这是一种心灵上的积劳成疾。  
几个月以来，他们已经为了太多的事而吵过太多的架。  
世界上有些吵架纯粹是双方情绪不好导致的，甚至只是一方没有睡醒，没听明白对方的想法，就会吵起来。这种往往不伤感情。但另一种，就像大仙和木馨之间的那样，是在基础性的问题根本无法改善的情况下，舍本逐末地为一些小事吵着。  
若是换作一对四十五岁的夫妇，情况和大仙、木馨相似，那么这一切就完全说得通。他们往往只是潦草地、被肤浅的媒人稀里糊涂撮合在一起，谁也不懂得解决问题---甚至表达问题---所以让那些基础的问题延续了十几年或二十几年。最后，他们之间的关系就变成了一团谁也理不清楚的乱麻。  
可大仙在19岁就经历了这一切。  
不管是陈芝麻烂谷子，还是金玉其外败絮其中，抑或是一旦想深究就不得不去翻乱麻般的旧账，他都经历过。各种事情的前因后果搅在一起、理不明白，饶是聪明过人又得神秘少女一句真传的大仙，也还是毫无办法。

因此，这几天里，大仙已经不再去想未来。因为他也不知道会是怎样，不知道一起去玩迪士尼、一起租房做饭，这些根本谈不上梦想的美好事情还能否实现。唯一能确信的，就是自己满脑子都是即将失去木馨的预感。  
从他们刚认识，小学时发生的那些事，再到初中分别期间的念想，再到重新见面成为闺蜜，这是美好的一切。而这一切，却在去年的某一天戛然而止。在那以后，充斥着他们关系的，就是无休止经不住推敲的话，和无休止值得怀疑的事。

转而言之，神秘少女的朋友圈偶尔还更新着，上面都是她从容潇洒的生活。在等学校的期间，大仙也不知道她住在什么地方---看起来是个不错的房间，不像酒店，倒可能是亲戚家之类。她每天充实而不忙碌，有时总结渡劫的参考书，有时看看自己的书，发一些简短的感想。  
而她的那句话，至今还回荡在大仙的脑中。

『如果对方的决定，会导致你不再是你，让你失去自我，就不一样了。一再希望你失去自我的人，总是不够爱你、不够信任你呢。』

这句话不仅在大仙的记忆里存活着，也是神秘少女那天的朋友圈。大仙每当被学习和胡思乱想搞得心累时，都会翻出来看一看。他知道自己无论如何还去得成海参崴，这一生也多半见得成神秘少女。  
只要渡劫一结束，木馨的事以某种情愿或不情愿的方式得以善终，他就还有机会从破败的精神世界中复活，回到那天，那个白雪映照着阳光的季节。  
可惜这种想法只是他意识深处微不足道的一点光，转瞬就远到他找不见的地方去。他的生活，依然是在题目的世界里，用最暴力的大剑砍翻一切，做累了就胡思乱想，想累了就在这出租房自带的四五张床上随便睡个觉。

到底哪些话、哪些字会让自己『失去自我』呢？大仙不知想过多少次。就像乐队『速达蓝』的歌曲里唱的那样：你的每一个字都在新闻联播里报道，全国人民都在想那是什么意思。

大仙经常梦见两个人一起上小学的情景。  
二年级，他们起得早，一起在校门口见面，等来送的人走了，就溜到外面的文具店，看看新出的本子和笔。有时他们起得晚，课间操的时候偷了太多懒，就一起揉着眼睛，满不在意被罚站。  
三年级，在木馨家楼下，两人等来了好多同学。原来是木馨用买零食的钱请他们过来，帮楼上的老奶奶找丢失的狗。他们从来看不见那些在各个机关之间跑来跑去，身上揣着几盒名贵香烟，直跑得灰头土脸的人。他们也看不到那些从不大的酒楼出来，脸上洋溢着酒醉，勾肩搭背称兄道弟的人。就算找狗的路上撞到了那些家伙，他们也看不见，还是踩着东市场附近泥泞的路，往江边的公园跑着。  
五年级，他们和全年级的小同学一起，背着书包、吃着冰棍，排成两列到江边的广场去看演出。旁边的摄像师打算照他们，大仙摆了摆手，那人不听，大仙便站在凳子上数落对方。那种在一个夸张的范围上自如运用生词的本事，愣是把语文老师都吓得瞠目结舌。  
到了快分开的那个学期，因为一些事，大仙被同学们指责了。过了一会，他看到木馨站在学校的花坛上，在同学面前为他解释。那一天的场景，反复在他记忆里回荡着。就算他初中不再好好学习，开始混日子、吃零食、泡网吧，那个画面也还是印在他脑子里，让他不要相信眼下的一切。  
就算他已经沦为一个生活在十八线小镇黑网吧，天天上课睡觉、逃课打游戏听女主播的，全东北头一茬破罐破摔的人了，也还是记得，有那么一个人，对他世界第一好。

可连他自己，醒来后都不相信。  
因为梦里的事只有一部分是真的：  
他根本就没和木馨一起上过学，也没一起逛过什么书店文具店。且不说木馨买的是四十五块钱一个的文具盒，就算和别人去逛，也是找那些活泼的同学去。  
找狗的事儿他也根本没去，他一开始甚至都不知道。他是看到小伙伴买了《赛尔号》里30块钱一个的阿哆啦，才知道那人怎么赚了木馨的钱。  
和无名电视台的摄像师辩论的事，更没有木馨任何干系。  
木馨不是没对他好过，甚至还是那个世界第一顶顶好的人。但自己简直是把她美化了十倍有余。大仙这样想。

他忽然开始狐疑起了一切：看那架势，花坛上的事情，会不会也是自己的大脑在骗自己？身为一个小学生，不太可能做出那种超乎年龄的事情吧。所谓木馨，难道只是自己在百无聊赖混日子的时候创造出的一个心理慰藉？  
是的吧，他想。他宁愿相信木馨什么也没做过。  
在他听过不多的高中语文课里，有一篇叫做《雷阵雨》的课文，讲一个公司的社长，年轻时爱上了他的佣人（『霸道总裁爱上我』的始祖？？？）。他们私奔失败，于是就分手了。很多年后社长又看到这佣人，却早已不喜欢现在的她---原来社长只是喜欢他想象的她。这些年里，社长对她的幻想越来越失真，逐渐取代了真正的她，以至于这已经根本不能算是真正的爱了。

大仙一边胡思乱想一边觉得，自己也没比那个叫朴正圆的社长好多少。  
他初中的时候也去找过木馨。但他只是在回家路上看了看木馨就读的中学，吃了吃校门口的小吃摊，根本就没敢进校门。  
有一次，天上下了雪，他走到校门对面的老楼里，买了一碗热气腾腾的煮面筋。他一边顺着有点滑的砖地往路口走着，一边吃着面筋。忽然，他脚底一滑、扑倒在地，面筋也泼了出去。他掏了掏校服的黑色口袋，没有钱，想了想就放声大哭起来。  
在那一刻，他脑子里不是那碗只吃了一口的煮面筋，也不是从上学睡到放学的一下午觉，而是对面已经快走没的学校里，会不会出现那个甜美活泼的女孩，看着自己一身是雪的蠢模样。  
日后的大仙渐渐相信，木馨总会知道她不在时发生的这一切，也总会知道自己有多想念她，多需要她，多离不开她。  
直到他们在中考的考场上再度遇见为止。

想到这些经历，他又从先前的怀疑中翻出了一些确信：  
自己真的以某种形式喜欢木馨。  
虽然他不打算深究这是对青梅的喜欢，还是高中生常常认为的那种形式上的爱情，亦或是真正的爱。

时间很快迈进了三月的下旬，距离渡劫只剩下70多天了。而大仙的状态，还像之前一样，非常随便。  
『反正我不需要刻意练习，偶尔翻翻书也能考到前10％的成绩。』  
他是这样说的。

在大多数人听来这极为传奇，然而这确实不假。  
『中考二百二，开学二十二，  
分班之前压了慢班班主任整整三个月』、  
『连排名是他30％的人，  
都羡慕他在考场上发挥出的惊人推理力』、  
『无名中学的一拳超人、六魄贯通，  
躺在家里打游戏，都能被叫去领前十奖学金的怪物』、  
以及一些诸如此类的称号，  
描述的是一个极为超模的事实：

每天在家睡大觉、每小时在LOL盒子上更新一次战绩的大仙，  
高一、高二一般能考530分左右，  
排名差不多是5％，约二十名。  
当然，这是英语满分折到150分后的结果，因为这样比较才有部分意义。

这意味着什么？  
意味着他五岁看《妇产科》医书知道了怎么生孩子，六七岁就看过人体解剖图，一二年级背了元素周期表，以至于直接跳过化学和生物的入门阶段。  
意味着他一道书后习题都不做，靠加减乘除、三角公式等少得可怜的运算种类，就能和那些每周上七八节数学课、做几个小时数学题，早已积累无数所谓『做题技巧』的同学PK数学成绩。  
意味着他不需要阅读英语课文，仅靠脑子里的全套语法规则和不到1500的单词量，靠上下文推理，做对英语卷子上150分题目中的115分以上。  
至于语文课睡大觉还拿了几次年级前几的事迹，相形之下简直不值一提。毕竟，语文课本来就是让人补觉的。  
有一次当堂写作文（他一个月按心情来上几天学），他在作文里画了一条微观经济学的边际效益曲线，然后说道：  
『这不是优化，而是优化的极致。』

不过，他在本文剧情开始之前，参加了学校的一模，  
而这次一模考出了他的最差成绩，481分。

究其原因倒也显然，理综合卷。此外需要注意的是，这个分数并不包括英语答题卡出了问题而削减的分数，所以大仙的纸面分数低得更加夸张，英语只有不到六十分。  
然而，理综合卷并没有对其他人带来如此之大的影响。他们的分数只是下降了十几分或二十几分，排名大体不变，而大仙则一口气从年级的二十多名掉到了八十多名。这自然是因为大仙从来不做作业和卷子，或者说每个月只做几次。

用一个更魔幻的说法吧：他已经十几个月没有交作业了。

在这种以菜鸡互啄为竞争格局的学校里，这对平时的考试影响不大。但理综合卷是对答题时间开刀，习惯于『对着卷子预习』、靠各种『推理』做题的大仙，没时间推理，自然会被削弱。  
只是，读者们仍然需要注意，即便是八十名，20％，也还是不亏。这不是一个二三百分背水一战的故事，而是从481分这个较高分段开始上分的故事。  
大仙当时和我说，一部电影的预告片里有个想要疯狂冲刺的主角，在澡堂里喊『去他娘的一本线』。而一本线一般是按照20％的名额划定的。

说起来木馨的成绩差不多是15％，在大仙所在的快班常年倒数第一，但和倒数第二之间相差不多。奇特的是，她的语文成绩常年保持第一，只是数学的发挥很不稳定（事后想来是因为没怎么学），物理又非常之差。  
大仙说过他认识一个人，在省级霸王中学上高中，靠着50/100的化学都能考上985。他严重怀疑那不是智力问题或不想学，而是打基础的时候太非，在化学方面弄出了心理阴影。  
我想木馨的情况也差不多。

那天大仙下了课，闲着没事，找了找木馨。结果哪里都没有。正当他提着一袋零食跑来跑去的时候，木馨的声音隐约从楼上传来。  
大仙的教室已经在学校的顶楼了，很难想象上面还有什么，也许是屋顶吧。于是大仙抱着强烈的好奇心，趁着没有老师经过，一口气跑了上去。  
结果发现眼前本该封得严严实实的铁栅栏开了个小缝，栅栏的另一头是一堵被涂鸦覆盖的墙，两旁看起来有通道。  
大仙打开门进去，发现木馨正优哉游哉地坐在里面做作业。他转头一看，才意识到里面确实别有洞天。  
这里没有地砖。墙没刮过大白，和地面是『水天一色』。墙旁矗立着各种各样的管道，以及连接着墙的、有点像天然气罐的巨大容器。但一室之内还有不少空间，放了些桌子和椅子。  
再一看，四周的墙上满是涂鸦，颇像布拉格那驰名世界的涂鸦景点：列侬墙。可涂鸦的内容却别无殊异，大概就是『x哥是老大』或者『我爱你』、『渡劫加油』一类。罐子旁边的台子上放了一些用于涂鸦的粉笔和砖头碎块。  
大仙走了走，感觉这里像是迷宫一样，而迷宫的尽头，就是通往楼顶的门。  
说起来这里的地板和楼顶一样高，地势则对应着教学楼上方的两个凸起。所以只要打开门，就可以到教学楼正中央的楼顶上了。

『你是怎么发现这里的？』  
大仙问道。

木馨还是一脸尴尬、答不上来的表情。大仙现在看到这副表情就来气。  
她强装着若无其事，回答道：  
『呃… …是元歌打开的。』

大仙立马就把这话发散到了『木馨为了远离我，连元歌都来者不拒』的念头去。但这元歌又是何方神圣呢？说来话长。

大仙虽然长期不在学校，但偶尔会来听一些特定的课。尽管老师对此很气但也毫无办法。  
开除是绝不上算的，无名小镇不止一所高中。毕竟这隐藏的高端局选手，倘若进了那所一年只能考一两个一本的高中，又『碰巧』获得了全校的关心、考到了第一二名，那么这所中学就颜面何存了。  
所以大仙一直知道学校的情况。  
而这情况，就是一些思维活泛的同学会趁老师不在，自己找地方自习。而优选的地方，当然就是没人干扰而又通风良好之处了。  
正因如此，有的人才别出心裁地钻到了上面，又用锯条把锁锯开。这样，就获得了一整个新天地。

元歌当时还没在王者荣耀里出现，毕竟那是个很久远的年头了。这里的元歌只是一个化名，指代大仙班上一个半年不洗澡的学生。  
据说体育委员、准飞行员和准武警三名同学打算把他拉去洗澡，结果三人拽到没力气都没把他拽到楼梯口。而他一个不高兴，一拳就能把走廊的窗户锤出个洞，包着血淋淋脏兮兮的绷带度过一个月。  
为此大仙经常强调：他才是真的『一拳超人』。

在一拳事故后，老师把家长找来了。但连家长都惯着他，说他们家里没水。要知道在无名小镇，不少居民都会去外面的澡堂洗澡。大澡堂非常便宜，所以家里没有热水器不是一个问题。  
总之，无论从哪方面去考虑，元歌的不洗澡都只是自己乐意。

不过这个隐藏的世界可不是他创立的，他没那么大本事。  
可能是前几届的学生搞的吧。学校里那些懒人们，隔几个月都未必会检查这个锁。就算检查了，也没有钱安装摄像头查出是谁锯的，最多换个新的而已。所以，里面、外面的众多涂鸦，还算比较新的桌椅以及一些二手练习册，都是前几届高三留下的。他们弄断了锁，然后又换上自己的锁---即便这样也不会被发现。  
在发生许多事之后，那把钥匙阴差阳错留在了大仙这里。大仙在上大学的时候，稀里糊涂带到了省城，又在上飞机前扔到了宾馆的垃圾桶里。据此推断，就连元歌锯断的那把锁，都可能是上一届高三留下的。

大仙看了一圈，掏出了在小区门口的自动贩卖机里买到的果倍爽，插上吸管，坐在了木馨对面。  
『在海参崴… …』  
『海参崴的事儿就别提了。我听着闹心。』  
木馨如此敷衍着，黑框眼镜背后的大眼睛此刻显得如此急不可耐。

『是我和那个小姐姐的事情… …』  
那个『吗』字都没有说出来，木馨就用否定的回答打断了大仙。  
『不可能。』  
那眼睛里多了点厌烦，是对大仙说的15个字的。

看上去，她从来没有对他产生占有欲（在某些旁门左派中，这被视为『爱情先兆』），所以不会对小姐姐的事情有什么感觉。大仙说，就她的性格而言，这可能是最真实的话。  
看起来她是因为留学失败才这么郁闷。没错，之后大仙便问出，她不打算留学了。  
大仙听到这个消息，还是很同情的，之前的不快也第n次烟消云散了。只不过连我这网友都知道，这种烟消云散已经因着不同的事情，在之前的半年多里往复了很多、很多次。

大仙想，既然留学计划失败，便只能收拾收拾心情，争取考得比正在飞速进步中的她要好。他通过观察发现，前20名（4％）是一道巨大的分界线，所以只要考到这条线以内，就可以保证比木馨考得好。这样，就可以报木馨所在的学校，一起离开这个鬼地方，一起继续生活下去。  
这是大仙当时的美好想法，他以为木馨也是这样想的。  
『像她对我说的那样，一起去看迪士尼。听那震耳欲聋的花车巡游，吃着比她的两只手还大的火鸡腿，坐十几种不同的过山车，沉浸在与我们相识时的场景别无二致的童话世界里。再像广告里说的那样，在星愿湖畔睡一晚上、许个愿，希望我们越来越好。』

于是大仙照木馨说的，不再多言，好好做题。  
只是他有点做不下去，因为现在木馨的分数距离他实在太远了，感觉没什么动力的亚子。理综合卷后大家都做不完卷子，这导致集体成绩下滑。如果说大仙的理综还能接近200分的话，木馨就要掉到150去了。  
理综是木馨的弱势学科，所以她从五十多名下滑到八十多名，面临着很多（很无聊的）家庭压力。

可是这无聊的压力有这么可怕吗？反正也压不『死』人。从小到大，大仙自认为经历过太多起起伏伏，甚至到今天也理所当然地这样想。就算他后来过得好了，身边也都是内心强大的朋友---他从没打算把自己变成与之相反的另一种人。

『无论怎么说都只是嘴上说说』系列？他每次想到那些被用作借口的所谓『压力』，都能在胡思乱想之中，难得地哈哈大笑。  
『她这么懂我，也知道我从小到大的情况，多少该向我学学吧。连「能压死人」的困难我都打赢了，坚强勇敢活到现在。就算她不会的话…可是我也教过她了啊。』  
大仙这样想着。

作为笔者的我，并不觉得这些想法有什么不对---这是一篇早就知道结果、只是补充细节的小说，我们早就知道，大仙和木馨本就不是一类人。只不过，这一段剧情又让我想起了原作。  
在《高恋》中，男主和木馨分手时，木馨对他说过具体的理由，那就是木馨母亲性格古怪、控制欲强。为了说服男主（玩家），她更是举了一个例子，说自己小时候看外公做蛋糕很开心，就说以后也想成为蛋糕师傅。然而她妈妈得知后却对她非常好（而且非常古怪），背后则训了外公一顿，因为她觉得自己是教授，有蜜汁优越感，教出一个蛋糕师傅丢脸。  
我想，本作中的『木馨』肯定也有类似的经历。然而她却从来没和男主说过。想来她早就知道，这种肤浅的满是漏洞的故事根本无法唤起大仙的什么同感，更无法说服大仙，反而会让他更加坚定。不过木馨之前喜欢的就是男主的信念，所以在没有背叛男主之前，她也觉得这样没错。

总之，他们班近一半同学都去过那个地方自习。不过敢于进到栅栏里面的人还是少数，很多人都只是在外面的楼梯上坐着。  
看得出来，楼梯附近也曾有很多学生自习，并在墙上写小字。有表白的，失恋的，给自己加油的，还有随便写点闲言碎语的。木馨的某一任前男友则在墙上写了一些打油诗，模仿一首叫《少年茅房拆迁队》的古诗来描述高中生活，看起来还有点搞笑。  
据大仙后来回忆，那确实是个不错的地方。那里足够阴凉，可以吹楼顶的风，有着学校的氛围和气场促进学习，但却没有那帮神棍的无谓管束。他喜欢解构主义，而那个地方确实能够消解一些对学校的刻板印象。  
美中不足的是，一到下课的时候，身上散发着异味的元歌就非常喜欢往这里跑。这是为什么呢？我们后话再叙。


	5. Chapter - 4 极夜始源

上年九月以来，木馨的许多变化，大仙都看在眼里。  
她放弃了暗恋三年、相处不到一年的男朋友，急匆匆地换了新的；放弃了和自己每个课间出去聊天、买吃的的生活方式，乃至关系出现了一些裂痕，吵架的次数也变多了；号称与女性朋友无缘的她，竟混上了小女生圈子，玩起了『为了表示亲密而一起上厕所』的形式主义『新风尚』。  
木馨这是怎么了呢？大仙当时一定以几百种心情，想过几千次。这青梅竹马眼看着就要沦为表面上的东西了，眼看着，似乎什么都能威胁这关系的地位了。  
连一个在海参崴偶遇的姑娘，对自己只是用了稍微路人以上的态度，就能让自己如此感动。他还不懂什么心理学，也不知道这意味着什么，但内在的强烈直觉正在反复扰乱着他的心境。他感觉这有一种谁也说不上但板上钉钉的问题---  
木馨是，他也是，  
他们所有人的高三生活也是。

于是大仙又一次找了个地方想事情。  
这个小区有六幢15层的住宅大厦，像一道高高的围墙那样，在外面的商铺、围墙和中学之中划了一片区域。这片区域里有很多不同颜色的花坛，还有几栋较矮的居民楼，它们的每一个栋口都被修剪过的灌木包围着。  
在这无名小镇，15层已经算是极高的了，而这小区在小镇里也相当不错。

大仙住在高层楼。这楼最高一层上面，有一个不住人的平台。平台的天花板有七八米之高，一部钉在墙上的梯子通往上方唯一的天窗。那大概是给维修避雷针的人员使用的，因为屋顶是尖头的，根本不能站人。  
平台没有人来，离下面一层住户也比较远，只有嗖嗖的冷风吹着。在平台的侧方，有一个圆形的玻璃窗，外面是静谧幽深而又让人感到寒冷的，黑夜。

大仙坐在这里，手上是一张正反面都画满了的纸。纸上画的正是『和木馨关系流程图』。其混乱程度表明他身处在漩涡中心、被搅得头昏脑涨。  
他想起了极夜。  
据说靠近北极的地方，每年都会有几个月始终处于夜晚。  
人生也有这样的事呢。

虽然一个人在家就不用被洗脑了，但或许也更容易感到压抑吧。  
因为他实在太宁缺毋滥了。

『除了多背单词以外还有什么更省力的办法？』  
『这我就不知道了…你要是连单词都不认识，怎么看懂题？！』

『我们教的不是「数学」，而是「数学考试学」。我只是在教你们怎么渡劫而已，在渡劫通过之前，你们没有资格讨论什么叫真正的数学。』

『语文这东西吧…只能靠积累。很多东西，你问我，我也没法告诉你。而且我也不觉得天天想着「秘诀」或者「技巧」会更省力。』

重复这些无脑努力的字句，深挖说话之人背后的悲观主义迷思，着实是无聊和媚俗的。所以大仙在上了很短一段时间学、明白这些人是怎么想的之后，就不再去凑那无谓的热闹了。他虽然不学习，但也会自己搞些研究。在那个连论文都查不到和看不懂的年纪，他只好坐在家里一个人想，偶尔对着题目试一试。  
就算不用被行政人员的强权和喊话洗脑了，但在学习上，他还是没什么大的进展。

至于学校里其它的乐趣，他似乎也没有体会到多少。无非是吃吃喝喝、吹吹小风，这些外面也能做到。  
至于那些同学的活动…也许回头想来确有些有趣的，比如桌游『红楼杀』。但他并不是上帝视角，在考到快班后，他也没什么渠道足够深入地了解那班人。  
何况大多数是无趣的---至少在几年后的现在看来。这只是一所偏远的高中，虽然离最彻底的集中营还差了一些，但和那些发展出航模、汉服、外语等社团的学校比起来，还差不少。

写这一段的时候，我也试着回想了一下：在我上高中的时候，周围人觉得什么是有趣的呢？有什么有趣到足够留在校园里的理由呢？结果是寥寥的---大家平常觉得有趣的，只是一些同学的名言或者口头禅，但它们本身单拿出来并不有趣，而且看多了也会审美疲劳。  
高一、高二的时候，大仙自己也不知道自己想要什么，所以也没什么兴趣跟着鬼混；高三的时候他知道了，但很显然大家都在学习。就连那种很显然地没什么戏可唱的人，也在从众学习、安慰自己。他觉得更无聊了。

他总是想着，自己能交上足够大的好运，有个和自己分享世间干净、美好而有趣之事的人出现在自己身边；有时他也觉得，明明是自己不够好、想得不够清楚，那个人才看不到自己。  
不过，即便如此，他也总能找到安慰自己的理由---至少还有木馨在。木馨和他互相喜欢，互相信任，互相需要。他们的生命里有对方的位置，他们之间无话不谈，能在学校嘈杂的几千个人里，一眼就认出对方。  
可是现在，情况不是这样的了。他随时都会失去木馨，沉到深不见底的海里去。这海的另一头是永恒的夜晚和永恒的沉睡，他尚未自我探索出一个什么结果的短暂人生，也会草草结束掉。

从小到大不时出现的洗脑教育里，经常会有那么一个问题：  
当你回想你的人生时，你觉得是哪些人、哪些事让它有价值？

大仙第一个想到了木馨，又摇了摇头。这种『尚不确定』的事，自己也没办法了。

然后，是海参崴的小姐姐。但至少眼下，以自己当下的状况，无法进入她的生活，而且就算进入了也不会更好。也许，只会让她也为自己的12年感到遗憾而已吧。

大仙第三个想起的人，是高一的一个同学。  
她叫昭君，是一个不爱说话的文艺女生。大仙语文考了年级第二那次，昭君考到了第一，所以两人就认识了。后来昭君传了纸条，说她原来的同桌想一个人坐着，要大仙当她的同桌。大仙一开始还很高兴，觉得她说不定是个有意思的人。  
两节课后昭君就过来小声道歉，说没办法这样做，因为她那个叫苏烈的前桌不乐意。  
苏烈是个俄语生，据说有一百多号朋友，圈子很杂。大仙刚上高一的时候，就在他所在的男生圈子鬼混。  
有一次两人聊大仙和木馨的事情，苏烈就给他灌输了很多俗气的爱情观，打的字一屏幕一屏幕的。大仙觉得很排斥，但也不知是什么原因，想了几天，就和男生圈子断了来往。而这一次的情况，显然是苏烈怀恨在心、从中作梗。  
那次之后，大仙觉得昭君也怪怪的。别人一点毫无道理的闲话，就能对她造成这么大的影响，这让他觉得这个人不靠谱。  
其实，就笔者现在看来，如果大仙真的对昭君很好奇，很想交朋友，可以把当时的事情好好解释一遍。这样的话，昭君很可能会理解，也不一定会做出这样的事。  
只是，大仙的理由也是对的。后来的无数事实证明，他和一个怕别人说闲话的人交什么朋友之类，确实不合适。

总之，正是诸如此类的事情，让大仙变成了今天的样子。

在昏暗的月光下，大仙又扫了几眼流程图。各种错综复杂、或次要或主要的因素占据了图上的大部分位置，它们之间勾勒着混乱的箭头。  
那完全就是想到哪里是哪里嘛。  
但也只有这样了。当时的大仙，已经画不出更好的图了。

『和她的以后』  
『我们应不应该有以后』  
『认识时间长意味着什么』  
『我不应该相信她的什么话？』  
… … … …

都是诸如此类的杂乱词句。

是不是每个有恋人的高三学生都会想这些呢？大仙在心里问道。  
『也不知道小涵是不是这样呢。真想像她那样，内心强大，见过那么多的事情。为什么我已经经历了那么多，却还是搞不懂自己要怎么面对木馨？』  
他显然不知道『真爱是不会让你纠结的』这个简单的道理。

『如果对方的决定会导致你失去自我，那么就… …』  
到底是『就怎么样』呢？大仙感觉前段时间刚刚获得的明悟，又在与木馨生活的浓稠阴影下融化得一干二净。他没有办法接受自己离开小涵之后就显得如此无能，不，明知道『有能』的黎明快要到来，却还是无法停下前往深渊的脚步。

以现在的眼光看，这是焦虑症导致的抑郁倾向。

就在这时，他的手机响了。是『特别关心』的声音，木馨找上他了。  
『陪我去买个面包吧。』  
看了一眼手机，时间刚过四点半，还有十分钟就放学了。大仙连忙下楼坐了电梯，赶到小区对门的学校，又在校门口呆呆地等了好久。  
他很担心那无赖保安问他『进去干什么』的时候，他该怎么说。等同学？可是他自己为什么不来上学呢？要解释这一点显然并不容易。  
好在这次运气好，没有人这样问。他便走到了校门口那栋小房子的后面，呆呆地看着前方的教学楼大门。

这种情况，大仙经历过很多次。大多数是等木馨，少数是等他们放了学、自己好回班级拿东西。不少认识他的人都知道，他经常这样一个人等着。  
他也经常有等不到的时候。  
比如，虽然知道木馨的行动规律，但因为一些事，木馨忽然不下楼了。于是他就只好在这里等到很晚，比如快六点，确定木馨真的不下来以后，才会走。  
又比如，明明是木馨叫他来拿东西的（大仙经常帮木馨网购），但木馨不知怎么，就把这件事忘了。  
最夸张的一种是，木馨下楼后发现她们家的车在门口监视着。从车里是看不到大仙的，但能看到木馨。所以木馨只好不理他，直接上了车。

『怎么了！心情这么不好，发生什么了呀。』  
两人并排走着，木馨调皮地把头侧过来，显得很关心的样子。  
大仙的回话没有什么特别的。此刻，连他自己也不知道自己在想什么、到底什么困扰着他。  
两人在雪刚熔化的大街上，向着北方走去，夜色已经快要遮住他们。就算眼下是三月末，白天越来越长，可这里终究是全国最靠北的地方之一。  
大仙感觉那大街越来越宽，眼前也越来越模糊，似乎是心里的预示投射到了所见的事物上。对『渡劫』这件事，此刻的他才不会关心哲学家老马口中的劳什子『阶级流动』，也不打算利用那些无聊的事情。他只想像现在一样，可以继续考虑着，和木馨的关系也不会断掉。  
时至今日，两人各怀心事，维系了不到十一年的完全信任的状态早就被打破了，而两个人还在不断欺骗自己，说是和以前一样。

不过他们走得倒是很快，因为学校六点就要上晚自习。不过蛋糕店倒是过两个路口就是。离蛋糕店一栋楼的路，有大仙最喜欢吃的烤鸭卷饼、关东煮和加了特制鸡胸肉排的手抓饼，但他此刻却分外没有食欲，连那档子事都没和木馨说。  
写到这里，我突然想问：木馨真的知道大仙喜欢什么、乃至只是喜欢吃什么吗？显然是不知道的，她也没什么机会知道。所以，如果就这样谈上了，也是够可悲的。

恰好写到夜里，深夜的食欲让我这执笔人不得不跑偏一下。反正，与大仙木馨之间的悲剧相比，这一晚的事情不算什么。虽然看《巴黎圣母院》的时候觉得那些建筑描写充斥着对外行、外地、外时代人的劝退感，以及作为瞌睡虫培养皿的无聊感，但如果是写给本时代的人看，那么适当的氛围描写还是有必要的。  
那几年东北最流行的还不是『腰子姐』，烤腰子算是『大吃』而非『小吃』，在街头巷尾很难见到。相比之下，延吉传过来的烤冷面，以及不知道从哪传过来的手抓饼、关东煮倒是在这个小镇火得一…一塌糊涂。  
时至今日，那家手抓饼还在热火朝天地营业着，已隐约成为那个片区的『小早市』里的翘楚，关东煮也属她家经营的最好吃；但烤鸭卷饼已经销声匿迹，只有街里的片皮烤鸭店作为正餐和外卖火了起来。  
以上这些是大仙的学校附近、不经常换地方的小吃品类。而流动性的、被学校查了就跑路一段时间的小吃车，种类就更丰富了。  
小吃车上有种凉皮，让人第一、二回吃了非常想吃，但之后很快就吃腻了。这种特殊味道的来源是一种调味汁，当年大仙还在淘宝上搜到过，可惜那种调味汁很少见，所以他现在也忘了。此外还有从他们小时候就一直开到高三时期的章鱼烧和炸土豆。他们家的炸土豆也使用章鱼烧的酱料，所以极具特色。炸得有点焦黄的土豆配上奇异的香料和章鱼烧酱，让人吃了还想吃。还有一到五家炸鸡柳不时出没，他们的原料大同小异，都是新鲜的鸡肉，只是辣度不太相同。可以说，就炸鸡柳而言，新鲜的选材就是和冷冻的不一样。  
不过冷冻的也有好吃的。有家小吃亭什么都炸，其中冷冻的川香鸡柳最好吃。他们的摊位前摆着厚厚的红色蘸粉和黄色蘸粉，香味比印度咖喱还浓。此外他们还出一些季节性的新品，比如前文提到过的，用关东煮汤煮的面筋（不是球状的，也不是烤串使用的，类似南方的米粉），煮出来酸咸辣爽一应俱全。

我并非没有词语可以形容那些味道，但对我来说，终究感受不到百分之百。那是只有从小吃到大的东北人才能明白的味道。对住在杭州湾大桥一头的别墅区的镇民来说，即便是山海关和坝上草原的素菜也能咸到大倒胃口、发誓再也不去长江以北。但对大仙和无名小镇的人们来说，咸味是身体里的不二支撑，是家乡的味道。  
在感受咸味的中枢附近，是与木馨相识十一年的酸甜苦辣的回忆，也是小时候『老街里跑过一圈，当周游天地』的天真时光；是讨厌担忧、也讨厌别人担忧自己的无拘无束，也是『万事第一件』的『学会反抗』；是被母亲糊过一巴掌然后来到学校的难以解释，也是连两座中学都能玩弄于鼓掌的极致自信；是不懂得如何写作文而度过的58分岁月，也是高一英语公开课上朗读『成为电竞选手』的作文的一战成名。  
简而言之，那一定是连我也无法完全描述的，大仙19岁以前的所有人生。

让我们回到这间『温暖蛋糕店』里。  
木馨只买了一些纯粹用来打发时间、而不是特别好吃的零食。其实大仙也特别疑惑，为什么木馨不会买那些小蛋糕或者软点心之类，只买那些吃也吃不完的小松饼。这种小松饼全国各地的火车站都有售，而且还都把它当做本地的『名物』，就像冬瓜做的xx酥一样。  
大仙看上了黑森林和红丝绒，想了想又把红丝绒放下了。因为他知道一个业余爱好做甜品的护士开的网店，那里做的红丝绒又大又圆极其舒服。很久以前，他还给木馨吃过一次。

两人在路上说的话不咸不淡。大仙问了问木馨，学校里发生了什么事。木馨说了一些xx喜欢xx、xx暗恋xx的这档子事。大仙暗自叹了口气，感觉两人只能这样聊着不咸不淡的事情了。  
说起来两个高中生能有多会聊天呢？  
但他们之间的不咸不淡由来已久，不是高中生身份可以完全解释的。

『你最近…好像有点不太对劲。』  
大仙说道。  
他提醒木馨，也提醒自己。出现这种奇怪的状况，已经不知道是第几次了。

『… …没有啦。你看我现在，还是和你聊得好好的呀！不管是班级里的事情也好，我自己的事情也好，我都和你说~。』  
木馨的这些话、这些语气，经常让大仙信以为真。这一次，也不例外。  
即便大仙听木馨详细描述过，她是怎么对那些微表情无师自通，又是怎么在和各种喜欢或没喜欢的男生出去玩时，利用那些表情的。  
她说，那会让双方玩得更开心，更让自己有更多的乐趣。但她也不无玩笑地说过，对大仙，她的态度是B面。（这话说得好香港啊。）她更真实，更爱玩闹，也会尽自己所能，和他一起思考不少问题。她觉得如果和大仙在一起的时候，也用那些小心思，那么自己该有多累啊！  
是啊，本该是这样的。

『难道，是因为我不够理解你的音乐、你喜欢的事情吗？』  
大仙终究是抛出了一个没什么逻辑的答案。且不说双方一直聊音乐---这只是个例子，别的也是一样---无话不谈却还是喜欢和对方相处，就算是真的不喜欢对方的音乐口味，也是很正常的事情。  
而且相处模式是相互的，木馨也很少问大仙喜欢什么。尽管这种相处模式，有木馨带大仙玩的意味---木馨从小见过很多有趣的事物，大仙理解力强、想法有趣。双方自从高中入学时偶遇到现在，相处了两年，都没有任何问题。  
没错，不是三年而是两年。

因为木馨和大仙之间，曾经发生过一起重大的事变。  
那就是极夜的始源，也是两人过去一同设想的天堂遭受的重大危机。

几十年前，无名小镇曾被大首脑点名，人们都觉得这是个即将飞黄腾达的地方。木馨的父亲为此来到这里做官。但当他真正成为了一个官的时候，无名小镇依然是老样子，没有什么超乎全国的发展速度。  
但他的父亲也并非一步登天。小学的时候，大家都相差不多，作为经常出现在家长会上的风云人物，大仙家和木馨家颇为熟悉。更准确地说，两家比较了解对方的情况，但平时的联系倒是不多。  
直到去年为止，大仙每隔一个月都会被木馨偷偷拉到家里玩。在无名小镇，这是否属于被人们重视和特别看待的敏感事件，是因人而异的。但就木馨而言，她拉来的不止有大仙，也有其它的同学。此外还有两三次，大仙光明正大地去了木馨家，包括那次做纸模的时候。  
现在回想起来，『极夜始源』的来临并没有什么特殊的前兆。

高二下学期，木馨和那个暗恋多年、在大仙的帮助下成功追上的男神分了手。在对大仙诉苦后，木馨很快就和大仙腻在了一起，每天能坐到一起的时候绝不放过机会，每次下课也会凑到一起聊天、一起跑到食杂店买布丁和果茶，再跑回来。  
他们始终形影不离。为此，大仙都放下了不去学校的习惯，天天陪着木馨。

那段时间是他之前最幸福的时光。  
在被苏烈团伙搅合过一次、又被优柔寡断的昭君补了刀后，他本已经安然于寂静的独处生活，此刻却觉得，仿佛对自己『不能享受青春』的判定是假的、自己又回到了年轻的时候一样。  
体育课上，他们跑到食堂里，叫点吃的，然后木馨便兴致勃勃地对大仙讲自己喜欢的城市。那儿有一个叫迪士尼的巨大度假区，就像一个放大几百倍的游乐场一样。  
大仙尽管对迪士尼了解不多，只看过《气球侠大白》，但也耳闻目睹这个同龄人都看过几部的品牌。而且，大仙看过很多的童话，极能领会其中美妙的意境和天真的价值观。他回想起无名小镇上一个游乐场已经在他们小学的时候关掉，便非常期待。

『你也喜欢迪士尼！！！~那…我们一起去吧！  
一起去那座城市生活，  
一起去迪士尼玩！  
渡劫以后就去，  
为了纪念我们认识12年！』

那段时间里，木馨和大仙一有机会就在手机上查资料，一起聊里面的项目。其中最盛大的两个项目，就是花车巡游和烟花秀。  
它们都是迪士尼乐园每天都会举行的盛大活动。花车巡游是演员装扮成迪士尼所有的人物，乘着特殊的载具、放着各式各样的音乐，从园区的某个指定路线经过的表演。而烟花秀则是乐园晚上停止营业前的压轴好戏，各式各样的烟火和灯光在巨大的城堡前映到整片天空，极尽梦幻之能事。  
而迪士尼本身，则被称为『点亮心中奇梦』之地。无论你有多大，你是什么样的人，只要进去玩就会恢复童心、重新点亮小时候被蒙尘的梦想。

回想起两人认识的经过，大仙和木馨都觉得这个地方非常适合他们。他们本身就是青梅竹马，又是一年级出演童话剧的时候认识的，至今又都天真跳脱，充满活力与个性。在迪士尼见证渡劫的成功和12年的无上友情，绝对没错。  
这个奇梦，几乎成为了两个人之间最新的、也是最富激情和感召的纽带。他们不管做什么事，都会想到这个即将实现的梦想。  
大仙觉得，自己即将完成的，简直是产生意识以来十余年里最大的梦想。

大仙终于和他从小到大最喜欢的朋友，成为了最为亲密的存在。两个人本就心有灵犀，有时甚至说到一半就能明白对方的意思。而现在，两个人又变得亲密无间，即便大仙不主动找木馨，木馨也会过来拉着他去讨论迪士尼、那座城市或者他们的未来。  
这让那些无聊的课程顿时黯然失色，甚至整个高中生活和这些讨论相比，都不算什么了。  
不管是小学躲在树丛里、偷听木馨站在花坛上对大家『宣誓友情』的时候，还是初中在木馨学校的门口泼了面筋的时候，又或者是中考考砸、一个人出去旅行的时候，大仙最期待的就是这样的生活。  
而现在，大仙也非常确信，这就是自己人生最好的期待，甚至是最好的归宿。  
尽管这种期待很模糊，并未考虑到一些事后看来非常必要的标准。

『暑假我爸妈很忙，白天都不在家的！嘻嘻~~你可以来我家，我们一起把《一吻定情》看完吧！』  
木馨是这样说的。

尽管嘴上嫌弃着《一吻定情》第二部的无聊（因为大仙是去看梗的，比如『兔子的角』），但大仙还是决定和她一起看完。  
可是暑假的第一周，木馨就一直说『现在来我家不太合适』之类的话。从第二周开始，木馨干脆不再理大仙，只是偶尔说说话，还是一些避重就轻的内容。  
大仙倒也理解，说不定她又被家长看起来了。她的家长在她月考之前往往摇身一变，会爆发出极强的控制欲，有时连手机都收起来。可之前她的目标是考入快班、去见男神，现在明明已经成功，为什么还会这样呢？

到了九月份开学，木馨在第一个上午就足足冷落了大仙四节课。她宁愿自己做作业，做完作业闲着发呆，而发累了呆就和周围的男生有说有笑。  
大仙找了好几次木馨，而木馨一看到她来就几乎翻脸不认人。暴躁倒是不至于，但明摆着只是把他当一个普通同学。他无论如何也不相信，11年的感情能够就这么不明不白地消失掉，而且过程中没有发生什么事，两人的关系光明正大，连绯闻都没有。  
是的，大家都知道大仙是木馨的竹马，同时偶尔传着木馨和另外一些男生的绯闻。

那天下午，大仙没有去学校。不过，大约晚上五点半的时候，他还是被木馨叫了出来。约定的地方是大仙住的小区，那个能看见学校正门的花坛。  
木馨静静走到那个花坛旁边，就像小学六年级时那样，  
又一次站到了上面。

『我们不要像以前那样了吧。』

大仙尽管早就预料到会是这样，但他一时间还是极其疑惑。他并非不觉得自己做错了什么，而是身为青梅竹马，就算真有哪里做错，也是将错就错了两年---甚至11年。她完全可以告诉自己，自己也为她更新过很多观念，而不能改变的，她也完全领会。  
可是不管他怎么问，都找不到答案了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于标题】  
> 文中的塑料闺蜜经常喜欢用一些自造的词，去形容一些非常特别的状态或感情。关于这一点我曾有深入理解，因为我曾模仿过她的语气给她写东西。如果没有发生那些人设崩坏的事，她之后大概会写太宰和利威尔的同人，同样当一个太太吧。  
> 『始源』一词，既来源于情节本身（上一章和这一章都是长篇幅交代故事背景，先展开再交代背景的策略可以避免人物形象死板和情节流水账），也来源于塑料闺蜜的梗。她自造的一个短语叫做『澄澈的始源』，我也不太exactly明白她想指什么，虽然知道是一种『做一件事一开始的心境』。她靠这个当作文标题or主题拿过排第一的作文吧。  
> 【关于女主】  
> 下一章登场。在小涵基础上微改了一点~=。=  
> 【关于篇】  
> 本文分为三篇，第一和三篇的各章标题都是4个字的，第二篇是高潮，标题随性一点。这章就是第一篇最后一章啦= =


	6. Chapter 5 - 江城子

大仙注：  
写初稿的时候我和NANIA说：  
在女校读了三年，常见的类型都看习惯了。  
这一次，我想写出一个炫酷硬核的形象，  
就像罗小涵一样：  
硬核之美，独一无二。

她说，好。  
然后我们就不断改。

仅用一个人的登场来摧毁连续12年的期待，  
在文字的平顺性上是很困难的。  
但渡劫攻略的主角不是一般人，  
而是我。  
能够如此轻松地完成渡劫，  
我所使用的心法必定非比寻常。

期间，我参考了很多很多很多个原型，  
她们大多来源于渡劫的成功者，  
不过也遍布女性的许多可能性。  
甚至毫不客气地说，我们要融合许多女性人生的失败和教训，  
并且相信，往它们的反方向走，就能走到终点。

这看起来是个非常细致的活计，但又能以不可思议的直觉融会贯通。  
她们缺乏什么，害怕什么，需要什么？  
我以何种姿态注视、观察、评判过这300+的样本，  
对话的时候她们暴露出了什么，又有什么反应？  
像微分和积分一样，她们既是样本，又是人格，  
更从一个方面揭示，  
在统计学视角下，女性是什么样的。

不同的是，这并非科学研究而是文字创作，  
因此我原汁原味地，适度加上我自己对她们的设想、理解、期待，  
不走多元主义的平淡之路，  
就像统计学中的p值那样，  
最终给出一个虽有争议但极其明确的答案。

下面正文开始。

在男女关系里，向来有着一种（不正确的）传统，那便是『找借口』。这并非局限于一时、一事，而是一个体系性的传统。正如下面流行歌词所唱：  
『相爱的烂借口，准备好了没有？』  
对于我们来说，这句话足以让人一头雾水---既然相爱是件自然而然的事，那么为什么要刻意找什么烂借口呢？  
然而木馨不这么觉得。她的习惯是过度使用这些文学艺术上的手段、去进行真实的生活，以至于连这种为了押韵而写出的歌词，都照搬不误。  
在2017年，她当然也对大仙找了无数借口。

好在大仙的修为虽然尚未登堂入室，但也绝非毫不开窍，对那些木馨给予的『多余的借口』，并未真正相信过。因此，尽管木馨做足了解释，大仙还是从来没有想通。

这句话不时在他生活里响起，像空酒瓶掉在地上炸裂的声音那样。  
『我们不要再像以前那样了吧。』

就此，它也成为了两人关系里一道深深的裂谷。  
用悲观的话说，它是『极夜的始源』；  
用乐观的话说，它即将成为『光照进来的裂缝』。

不过，无论我们事后怎么解释，大仙依然受到了很大的影响。在那之后，他觉得自己的气力即将耗尽，耐心和包容也变得越来越淡。他无论如何也无法接受，11年的感情会因为双方意愿以外的事情而终止掉。  
他是极其相信信念的人，他对人类文明中一切事物的解释，都可以归结到信念上。而信念这东西，说是『自由意志』也好，说是『念想』也罢，不管语词本身来自东方还是西方，它所表述的事情都是一样的。  
所以他坚持：感情是听信意愿的，除非天人两隔，没有什么迫不得已，也没有那么多奇怪的理由。大仙到几年后的现在，都这样认为。  
当然，他的认为在日后获得了许多成功。

于是他的精神状态不断反复。偶然间，他会因为被木馨以外的事情转移了注意力而变得正常一些。但一旦木馨和他说了什么，他就开始脑补一堆乱七八糟的事情。  
这些乱七八糟有真有假，但不少具备一些说服力，甚至有些在事后得到了验证，乃至进入哲学范畴。例如『人到底应该根据眼下的想法活着，还是应该按照长期计划活着』。直到很久以后，他才对此有了答案。  
只是眼下，大仙一个人闭关，身处的环境比学校还封闭。在没有人启发的情况下，也就很难想通这些超越年龄的问题了。

读者可能会怀疑，这个问题并不能和木馨扯上什么关系。但稍加解释便会明白：『眼下的想法』就是指和木馨在一起的惯性思维，『长期计划』则是神秘少女给他的指引。  
而大仙当时有一种迷思，那就是既想像以前一样和木馨好下去，又想摆脱木馨事件对自己带来的负面影响。

可是神秘少女已说过：  
真爱是不会让你如此纠结的。

我们从事后诸葛亮的视角去验证，为什么这是个迷思呢？  
因为木馨已经变了。  
在某些变化下，现在的木馨已经打定主意要坑他了。

因此，既然木馨回不去了，  
所以就没有办法『既和木馨好下去，又想摆脱负面影响』了。

大仙此时的想法十分模糊，充满了揣测。这些揣测中的每一个都不能被确认。  
木馨当然知道他身上发生了什么。但出于一些大仙还不知道的原因，木馨始终只做一些表面的功夫。这使得那些怀疑更加重了。  
只不过木馨对大仙所做的，多少要比木馨对那些龙套做的真实一点。这样，木馨既可以靠和大仙分享她和龙套的故事来博取信任，也免得为知道那些『社交礼节』的大仙所怀疑。  
局势就在这种纠结的状态下僵持着。它正等待着腐朽，或是等待着外来『活水』的打破。『走向伟岸，或者败落』便是形容这种状况的一句词。

这一天，大仙突发奇想，想要去记录一下『高三的课堂状况』。他想着，自己班上的奇葩那么多，老师的教学水平又那么不着调，做些记录说不定会有意义。如果日后完成了『渡劫』，真的遇到了值得一说的人，他也有资料可供参考。  
不过最主要的原因，还是在家宅久了，想看看木馨现在什么样子。

大仙一走出家门，就看到明媚的阳光照亮着通往大门和学校的小路。尽管他感觉好像热得受不了，但还是更有安全感了。  
这大概是生理上的反应。同样是胡思乱想，如果放在太阳底下，把想法晒出来，那么像拥抱般强烈的日光就会把那想法中的不洁与混乱烤成蒸汽，回到自己身体里的想法就会变得健康很多。  
说起来，那段时间的大仙经常到外面洗澡，洗完就去石头房里汗蒸。其减压原理大概是一样的。

大仙总算来到了学校。正是十二点初，校园里还没什么人，他就去买了两个夹特制鸡胸肉、抹了沙拉酱和番茄酱的大号手抓饼。店铺在学校附近，走个来回只要二十分钟。  
回到座位上，他把一个放在桌洞里，另一个则马上吃了。  
班上最胖和最瘦的同学此时也在场。他们的家很远，不方便回学校。大仙看着他们，感觉没什么话题可以聊---一个在睡觉，另一个在学习。  
但就算什么都不说，也还是会无聊。于是他在黑板上练起了字。

身后有种压抑的气息传来，他觉得那大概是元歌。还好，他富含霉味的气息来得比那份闷屁一样的响臭要早，而后者远比前者惊人。  
『心流！』  
大仙心念一动，以超出平常的气力猛跺了双脚，一时间吓退了元歌。

这乃是他前几天想事情睡不着觉，随便在百度上搜来的小法子，叫『心流』。它是一种接近心理暗示的、用来调度大脑的东西。据说它能帮助使用者集中注意力，长期修炼会达到意想不到的集中水平。  
精神集中的状态是很有用的。使用者可以用它做到不少事情。

大仙看了看这玩意，至少在表面上不像气功那样唬人。正好闲极无聊，他决定试试这个法子。要知道他初二就有冥想经历，之后暂停是因为和木馨生活太幸福，便觉得没再有逆袭的必要了。  
说起来，练字也是为了以可见的形式引导注意力的流向，更是沟通显意识和潜意识的法门之一。大仙在书法上有不少基础，还写过几期板报，本身就很爱好写字。

过了片刻，元歌的气息又迫近了。而且这次大仙觉得，他的背后如果长了嗅觉感受器的话，一定已经被熏死了。

『心流！！』

这次爆发的力量比起第一次强了不少。一股无形的力量从他的意念深处流向可见空间，迅速凝聚起来，在大仙的精神世界中闪烁着浅蓝色的光芒。  
此时他恰好写完这个字，便连忙向右冲了一步，  
下一秒元歌便携带着一米圆的闷臭领域轰然袭来、踏上讲台。

大仙这一闪，竟恰好躲过元歌的嗅觉毁灭式袭击！

『那个！那个！』  
元歌婴儿般的叫声响起，嘴里尖细的声音叨咕着毫无意义的重复词句，活脱脱像大仙曾经在乡下见过一个的卒中病人。  
大仙一脸不耐，但比起平常更早地恢复了正常的心态---还好现在是晴天，还刚刚练了字修身养性，不然真的要对元歌桌面上的铅笔绘画来一次氧化氢的洗礼了。

大仙转过身来，往后背的方向把粉笔扔了，想着运气『不好』的话能扔到元歌身上之类的，好给他个不需要智力就能理解的警醒。  
他刚扔完，一抬头，就看到后门处出现了那张熟悉的脸。

『你好，我叫程涵，刚来这个班级。』

她也恰好看到了他，两人的眼睛对在一起。  
『同学好呀，嘻嘻。你写字真好看呢。』

她穿着十成新的、白是白蓝是蓝的大码校服，戴着大大的眼镜，红扑扑的脸上奶白软糯的牙齿笑得既温暖又活泼。明明是即将迎来渡劫的高三生，却更像一只从未背过书包、从仙境远道而来的仙女一样。  
韦达哥刚从梦中惊醒，听到这新的声音，连忙扭了大一号的身子转过来看，眼睛都愣得直了。与之正好相反的是，班上最瘦的英语课代表兼团支书，本来只打算小瞟一眼、打个招呼，却强行以那本来只打算扭头三秒的不舒服姿势，扭了三十秒。  
而元歌早就开始不男不女地跳起了舞。他丝毫不会跳舞，却把头摆得『吭喀』作响，活生生把舞曲里打碟人的位置也占了去似的。然后，又像猴儿甩头一样拼命甩着积攒了半年多的、腐生在头皮上的菌群，害得剩下二人拿着笔袋、挥着手，慌忙退避了不知几舍。  
闹过这一出儿，够了，他才把头转过去，恢复常态。看样子，他盯上了桌子上被重重练习册覆盖着的3A视觉大作，好像要给它强行填充一个超模的DLC一样。

『…是你！原来你叫小涵！』  
大仙差点惊叫起来。

小涵甜甜一笑。  
『木馨呢？』

被小涵这样一问，大仙虽然不至于就此难受起来，但也从偶遇故交（什么鬼，刚分开不久）的喜悦中脱离出来大半。  
『还没来。你来得有点早，离上课还有25分钟呢。』

『嗯，我不知道你们几点开始上课，就先过来了。』

事后大仙才知道，转学的事都是她那个『做贸易的亲戚』打电话相谈的。  
有个叫做学籍的东西，大概约等于一个人出生的地方。渡劫需要在学籍所在地报名参加，而她很小的时候就生活在无名小镇，所以就回来了。

小涵走到老师早上给她安排的空座位上。说起来，自高一这个班成立以来，班上有两三个人陆续转学去了集中营。这学期初又转走了一个，所以现在才会有个空位。  
不过那并不是大仙旁边，因为大仙是没有同桌的。从大家发现他长期不去学校开始，他的座位就不再跟着大家一起串了。  
恰好班上48个名额，除去元歌单独坐在前面以外，出了个单张，他就这样坐在最后一排。  
上回书说到，昭君想和大仙坐到一起，结果苏烈把这件事搅黄了。后来大仙非常生气，便搬到了离苏烈更远的地方。

小涵坐到了一个靠窗的位置。那正好是韦达哥的同桌，只是韦达哥现在在其它的位置上睡大觉。  
她理了理头发，看了看窗外---今天的天气确实不错，万里无云、日光耀眼。  
连经常睡到很晚的大仙，都为自己睡过的半天感到遗憾了。

忽然，她对大仙招了手，示意大仙过去。  
『你看！今天天气真好，就像你回国的那天一样。』  
为了不打扰那两个人睡觉和学习（其实是不被他们听见），她用气声说话。香甜的气息吹在大仙眼前。

每个女孩子都有特别的味道，感觉敏锐的大仙甚至能靠味道识别不同的人。尽管从纯粹的生理角度，这一点也成立，但在实际应用上，这种味道往往受不同人使用的清洁用品与化妆品的很大影响。  
这里终究是渡劫工厂，有不少人不太用这些（读者可能很难想象，毫无沐浴露和洗发液味道的人是什么样的）。一般来说，她们的味道就没有什么性别含义了。吃饭的时候是饭的味道，运动的时候是汗味，被雨淋了是雨味，别的似乎就没了。  
但小涵的味道并不是化妆品的味道，也不是浓郁的洗发液香味，而是一种纯粹的、甜糯的味道。  
这种味道有何纯粹，并不容易描述，大概是因为它是身体自带的。它虽然不是传统意义上香水的植物味、香料味，但也可以称为体香。它可以用香甜来形容，但也不同于甜品的糖味。也可以说它像奶、像薄荷，但这些描述还是不够本质。  
大概是一种只有某种小姐姐，甚至只有小涵才有的香味吧。

对于体香，我至今没什么太大的感受。它可能是一种各花入各眼的东西。现在想来，有些味道与心灵的感觉直接连通。  
如果是这样的话，就算是同一种化学物质，也可能在不同的时机触发不同的感觉。味道这种东西，可以是很主观的。

大仙被这前后几种情感搅得说不出话了。在海参崴的畅快聊天，本来就不属于平常的他。无论是木馨还是学校，对他的性格养成都是个阻碍。  
还好小涵的出现，温和又坚决地把他的人生撕开了一个口子，外面的空气和阳光才能这么早就进来。否则，如果渡劫攻略之路自始至终都是一个人，那么即便强如大仙，也会相当心累。

只是，在前面几天里，大仙与小涵的关系也有着属于他们的麻烦。大仙担心，小涵觉得平常的自己无趣，甚至觉得旅游时的他是在骗她，更怕小涵对他失望。  
事实证明这也是一种胡思乱想。  
大仙从考虑问题的维度就错了。小涵根本不会这样想问题，也基本上无从回答大仙的担忧。当她看一个她欣赏的人时，会自然地注意哪一段是属于对方的剧情，而哪一段演出里，对方不充当主要角色。  
大仙显然是那种只适合渡劫本身、而不适合人们为渡劫而开发出的学校体制的人。而她小涵也是，这就够了。学校所附加的，永远都不在决策中占据优先考虑的地位，这是他们不约而同的信念。因此，在这段临时利用学校的期间，她可不会让周围环境的噪音，把对大仙的好感度刷差的。  
在小涵面前，大仙的胡思乱想不会太长久，更多的时间脱离了原本的消极节奏。因为小涵面前的他可不是表演，而是阔别已久的真实。

下午又要考试了。是生物周考。  
小肚鸡肠的班主任这一次一反寻常，没有过问太多。这次考试是临时布置的，她大概连答案都没做出来，便急着回办公室，边做答案边逞威风了。  
大仙和小涵上午没来，语文没能考成。他们对此倒是毫不在意，各自坐在位置上，考起了生物。

生物满分只有90分，题目也很白给。因此，大家虽然慑服于班主任的淫威，明面上绷得紧紧的，实际上却各有各的小算盘。  
大部分人的打算是，平时学习不会刻意重视或忽视生物，而考试时则尽可能以现有能力得到更多的分数。大仙不属于这一类人，对他来说，生物就是一种玩乐性质丰富的游戏，是他的『传统艺能』。

生物分为四本书，三本必修一本选修。目前大家告别选修三还不久，所以周考的内容还是选修三。这选修没有一些人想象的那么黑暗，真的可以选，不过所有人都觉得选三好处理。另一本选修要做实验，学校不怎么开实验室，就会很不方便。  
生物的第一本书是科普一些细胞和生化方面的常识，第二本书是必修三，讲的是环境中的宏观事项，第三本书则是讲基因和遗传、强调概率计算和数学建模的必修二。那三本书都有背的，但不至于全篇背诵，只是要记个别词汇；但选修三就不一样了。其中的一些原理相当高端，无名小镇的老师水平不足，谁都解释不清，像『黑匣子』一样。因此老师们干脆要求一段段地背。  
在此基础上，有些聪明和理解能力强的同学可以进行一些简化。反正考试不会直接考原文，只要能与那『黑匣子』中出来的标准答案对得上，就可以了。不过只知背诵不求甚解，恐怕不是什么上策，只是思维能力平庸或低下的老师才能想出来的一种办法。

这天，大仙看到一道题，问的是如何把两个细胞融合在一起。这种东西一般要用生物胶水，也就是聚乙二醇来做。也有人用电激法。大仙尽管知道，但完全不管那些，一边捂嘴偷笑一边惦记着下面的手抓饼，写了个『手握法』。  
手握法，乃是与假阴道法、活台畜法、电刺激法相并列的，辅助猪牛羊等家畜进行交配的办法。尽管这法子也是书上明摆着的，也有不少老司机实操验证过，但老师讲的时候那是哄堂大笑。  
后来她索性让学生自己看三分钟了事---反正大家早就知道了。

这就是所谓『大仙答卷第一怪』：细胞融合用手撸。

紧接着就是一个顿号（没错，他们讲选三的时候就是这么死抠细节），然后是第二个空。大仙仔细想了一下，感觉还是把『电刺激法』写上去比较带劲。  
要知道正确答案之一是『电激法』，而『电刺激法』就是类似前列腺高潮的原理了。不过正是因为这种『反向咬文嚼字』的操作，这次考试才更带劲。大仙这样想。

这就是所谓『大仙答卷第二怪』：细胞里面装跳蛋。  
咳咳。跳蛋：一种『细胞器』，可以在神经递质的刺激下消耗ATP进行反复震动，给一些需要微粒碰撞才能够进行的化学反应提供良好的反应条件。  
（我这是在说些什么噗！）  
（发出了过于不唯物的笑声！）

下面一道题正中下怀，大仙第一眼看到它时，忍不住发出了一点笑声。  
『采集精子的筒握法是哪两种方法的结合？』

读者朋友们，你们觉得呢？答案就藏在上文中。（网上可以搜到原题！）

不过大仙写到这儿没灵感了，只写了一些吡罗红甲基绿上去，试图营造出一种『一本正经搞黄色』的错位萌感。  
无论如何，通过生物考试可以找点乐子，有了乐子就能够不再想木馨了---即便最多维持两三天，也是好事。

考完，化学课平静地开始了。  
大仙印象最深的就是，化学老师实在太矮，只能用上半块黑板。  
化学是大仙的第一强项，是唯一一个在不学习期间（补习班除外）也能竞争年级前三甚至第一的学科。因此他对这个化学老师讲得哪里不好格外敏感，尤其听不下去。  
他之所以上补习班，倒不是为了渡劫的分数能有多好，主要是因为那个女老师魅力十足。她似乎是全市最好的化学老师，不仅学识水平好过其他老师一大截，而且驻颜有术，就像热播电视剧里会修炼的巫女一样。

为什么不用木馨形容呢？我后来问他。  
他的回答是这样的：  
说起木馨，只看长相的话，是大众审美里几乎完美无缺的；但也因此太像艺术品，而失去了自己的特征。或者说，和小涵白粉交织的脸色比起来（尽管这是因为不太适应北方气候，可能），木馨很不生活化。  
如果说木馨是卡通片里的美女长相，是画师打算只用几笔就传达给观众『啊，这个人是美女』这一信息而画出的结果，那么小涵就是王潇，是真实存在、住在你家隔壁，有时会一起打羽毛球、一起喝水，看得见精微之处却丝毫不会褪色的女生。  
一旦想到她，所谓『大众审美』立刻从观者的脑中退避三舍，她不够艺术品的地方变成了活灵活现的优点，时刻跳出来萌你一脸。  
据此，他从不觉得自己是因为喜欢木馨的脸或者外表，才喜欢这个人的。尽管木馨在无名高中的爱慕者四只手都数不过来，甚至还有不少觉得他是情敌的，但他对木馨的感觉，与高中生间风靡的看脸心动绝非一致。

回到这个化学老师上---用好看与否来评价一个老师着实很不公平，但我们要强调的是，大仙在那位美女老师处获得了过人的能力，因此对这凑数的化学课，产生了不同的看法。  
对那些精微之处，他既有特别的分析手段，又能与数学相结合，还在辩论与探究上充满热情。此外，他还拿到了一些离子强度、弱酸强度之类的表格，掌握了更多的信息。所以他觉得，眼前这个退休返聘教师的教学质量，实在是不够看。  
大仙是很不看重荣誉和标签的人。他认为，即便是退休返聘，如果说不清楚某些复杂而又需要用到的价态变化的话，始终称不上是一流教师。自从连续两次请教问题、掌握了老师的情况后，他便对这个高三才换上来的老师失望了。  
不过也许这个老师还比原来的好一些吧。原来那个不仅水平没有很强，也是个疯婆子型选手，听说还会掐人脸。同样是中老年人，在精气神上，新化学老师就更加内蕴，在做题上的动力更加持久，但压制学生的动力就少多了。

这样的看待在所有学科上发生着。通过不断思考与自我探索，大仙知道自己该被以什么方式教授，也清楚自己想知道什么，以及还差什么可以做好卷子。可他在无名高中，几乎得不到这三者中的任何一样。  
与其在这凑合、混日子、刻奇，还不如自己买书看书。  
他能看到的只是，这里的很多、很多人，贩卖了自己的人格。但这些并没有什么卵用，他们考得还是那么差。最后的成绩，反而形成了对品格丢失的讽刺。  
甚至连年级第一的成绩的吸引力都有待商榷---如果把学习成本计算在内，没有一个能够毫无争议地比他考得赚。

个中原因显而易见---『渡劫』是找人才而非找奴才，它本就不指望你贩卖什么人格。它需要的是你摆正心态，评估出自己到底是哪个分段的人，  
然后，去你该去的分段。

正因少了最后一句话的理智特质，大仙始终认为，即便是低贱的『考试学』，在这里也是学不好的。

渡劫不是逆天改命，但也是。  
之所以说不是，是因为渡劫并不打算以超出标准的努力，突破某个『信息量上的』、『硬性的』成绩极限。『天在人之上不造人』，渡劫者也不应打算成为什么『人上人』。  
它只是以『调整到可能范围内相当好的知识掌握状态』为目标。  
之所以说是，是因为即便只设定为这个目标，大多数人也达不到。如果做到自己最满意的程度，依然能做出许多成绩，有一个让自己满意的生活。从统计意义上，这就是不折不扣的逆袭了。

难道大仙的传统艺能只有胡写卷子？当然不是。  
真正的好戏还在后头。

他们当时的考试机制很混乱，大考小考不断，然而什么样的算大考，谁都说不清楚。不过，从感觉上看，混乱的小考并非年级统一进行，且穿插在课程之中，卷子的排版比较不正式，答题卡也比较小。  
一模（第一次模拟考试）似乎有两个；而二模呢，仅大仙知道的就有两个。这些还不包括那种买其他学校的考试卷而进行的小考，以及只有部分学科才进行的考试。  
之所以说混乱，是因为不同考试之后的讲评完全混在一起。若不经过专门训练，连卷子都会丢，更别说讲的题了。  
大仙自己做的卷子，是自己买的、手感非常好的模拟题。它的答题区域和『渡劫』的一样大，想怎么写就怎么写。至于学校的卷子，手感不一定这么好，作答区域也不足。因此，写的时候也难免觉得不公平、不合理。于是便会浪一浪、玩一玩，涂来改去。要是翻车次数多了，卷子上没地方了，可能就不想好好写了。

这一次，刚考完生物，他们又在讲评卷子。讲到一半，老师出去了---这是常有的事---留同学们在教室里自习。  
因为老师说之后都不会回来了，所以木馨动了歪心思。她想了想，收拾了笔和卷子，带着她旁边的小个子男同学溜上了六楼。大仙做完这道大题后，看了眼正认真做题的小涵，也下了决心，打开后门往六楼的方向走。  
就在这时，他听到了一些吵架的声音。但他没有去管。来学校的家长并不少，也有很多事情能让那些慢班的老师和家长争论起来。

大仙坐在台阶上，没有进到秘密世界去---因为那样会更加尴尬。想来，那个小个子正在追木馨，而木馨的感情眼下还没有去向。光是班上肯定在追她的，就有小个子和元歌，这还不包括她前几个月的相好儿，以及很多亟待宣泄的感（压）情（力）还无处投放的人。  
此刻的大仙真的不知道自己想要什么。他想终结这场闹剧，但要怎么做呢？难道，和木馨表白？和木馨吵一架？还是和木馨说清楚？如果说清楚的话，又要从哪里说起呢？  
根据他的经验，无论他怎么做、找什么依据出来，木馨都会用一些天花乱坠的理由和许诺让他强行相信、进而把他的嘴堵上的。  
大仙若是从去年开始说起，木馨便会说『我早就不在意那件事啦！你不是也说好翻篇了吗？』；又若从最近开始说起，木馨的理由就更多了。最近大家的压力都很大，连大仙自己都不敢保证，自己不是在胡思乱想。  
大仙更不知道，自己这还算不算喜欢木馨。  
他隐约觉得，如果木馨某天忽然失踪，自己反倒会轻松一点吧。有点像那种『我不是在等你，我是在等爱你的心死』的感觉。

正当大仙试图集中精力于某道题、而内心却越来越焦虑不安的时候，木馨对他说了一句『我们先走了！』便带着那小个子冲下楼去。  
下课铃打响了。尽管这是下午三、四节的课间，自习却并不停止。不过木馨还是回去了。  
木馨一消失，大仙便干脆放下理综卷子，让那电路图滚到九霄云外。他急需摆弄一下手机里的放置游戏『部落冲击』，再看看墙壁上前人留下的涂鸦放松心情，把那光是系数就有大几百的双二次方程扔到一边去了。  
（大仙没有物理常识，解电路题只能把所有方程列出来求解，所以经常制造很多系数复杂的高次方程或方程组。）  
玩了一会，感觉仍是不对劲，他便把东西放下，只带上一个黑色的画板（上面有个夹子，可以夹草稿纸）走了下去，准备买点东西喝。去年红极一时、见证他和木馨最好关系的立顿果茶已经换了包装，热带口味的下市了，他也不知道喝什么好。

正当他走到班级所在的楼层时，一个奶声奶气的喊叫从远处传来。他一听就知道是班上佳罗同学的声音。  
佳罗就是那个中考排名第一的女生，说话像声优一样奶声奶气，被称为娃娃音。  
大仙刚来快班的时候，当时还没和他撕逼的苏烈评论道，也不知道佳罗说话是不是假声。在那个女主播刚刚兴起的时代，这也不算无端揣测。于是大仙观察了一段时间，发现佳罗连睡觉打哈欠都是娃娃音，便信了。  
不过，当大仙在苏烈的圈子里说了这件事后，他们却完全不以为然，甚至还对大仙和佳罗的关系起哄。这也是之后矛盾的开端之一。

『老师您咋能这样式儿！您给他们找分儿了凭啥不给我找分儿！… …真是！我咋滴了？！就说那盏（刚才）陈世隐那事儿，它能赖我嘛？！都说了是他非要坐我旁边… …就算串了座儿我们不也是好好学习吗？您在后门窗户也没少看吧？完了（然后）我们干啥没干啥你心里难道不是一清二楚？真是！… …』  
佳罗家在双子文艺宫附近卖水果。眼下，这网红的娃娃音和水果店的叫卖声，在这解释里混杂了。它以一个奇特的、快到和佳罗平时的说话方式完全不像的频率，不断刺进大仙的耳膜。  
在成长环境里，大仙对骂老师一事有特别的执念。即便这些突兀的敬语，让大仙感到难以形容的不习惯，大仙还是忍不住好奇，凑上前去。  
他找了个墙角，像吃鸡游戏里那样探头瞄了一眼，发现前面没人，便意识到他们在较远的走廊吵架。无名中学的走廊贯穿整个教学楼，有些地方连大仙也不常去，所以他并不清楚其结构。  
于是，大仙按照游戏中的走位原则，在没被发现的情况下，用静步躲到了距离她们一个墙角的地方。他又瞄了一眼，总共有三个人：班主任、佳罗和小涵。  
在佳罗那使人不知说什么好的连珠炮中，大仙勉强总结出了事情的经过：

小涵的同桌韦达哥为了方便，坐在了大仙的位置上；而班上的男生陈世隐想和佳罗坐在一起，恰好唯一的空位在小涵旁边，于是二人问了看起来非常好说话的小涵，能不能用她和她旁边的座位。小涵自然同意了。  
而佳罗则是木馨的同桌，也是木馨半年多以来刻意结交的女性朋友之一。因为距离比较近，小涵搬到了木馨旁边。

然而木馨失手打翻了水杯，不仅让小涵的卷子被淋湿了，还连累了周围的同学。  
小涵倒不太在意，因为有理由少做一张卷子了；但一向过度严肃的班长和那个前文提到过的团支书发现后，立马不乐意了。  
团支书匆忙把他们三人张罗回了原位（只有韦达哥在睡觉所以没回），而班长便开始用极其教条的训话语气，字正腔圆地教训起了全班同学：  
『…你们在看热闹的时候，有没有想过，你们的父母正在为你们殚精竭虑、翘首以盼！你们的班主任和科任老师正在为你们冥思苦想、彻夜不眠！… …』  
正当教训刚要结束，班长打算坐下的时候，这摊事情被来到后门偷窥的班主任发现了。

就在大仙脑袋飞速运转，好不容易整理出了事情的经过时，什么人从后面拍了他一下。  
『你在这干啥… …』  
是木馨。老师忘了叫木馨过来，刚刚才派被训完的陈世隐去叫，迟了一步。  
『别说话！』  
大仙拉了木馨过来，比了个『嘘』的手势，然后祝木馨好运，便送她去了。他觉得他要是一去，会惹更大的麻烦。而且这件事与自己并非完全没有关系，以班主任的神经质，她毫无根据地联想一通，就会『发现』，『因为』他不来上课，韦达哥才会到他的座位上去睡觉的。  
他倒不怕被牵连，只是不想太早让事情变得更混乱。他现在心境不够好，就算要搞大事，也要观望一阵。

紧接着，那边又是一通训话。不过这边的大仙没有停下他的思考和八卦。  
木馨对小涵泼水…难道是故意的？可是她与小涵只有一面之缘，就算认出来了也没关系吧。木馨不可能喜欢自己，吃醋一说更是毫无根据。  
大仙稍微往深想了想---总不能是因为这个面相友善的小涵提早发现了这里的『黑暗秘密』，然后忍无可忍，在大仙不知道的时候发起过反击吧？！  
他不了解小涵，也无从推断。因此，这两个可能性似乎都不大的样子。

看得出来，小涵略有心急，但她还按兵不动。这样就好---大仙想着。  
小涵毕竟是从江城来的高端选手，应该有很多后手才对。虽然不知道她的实力，但能考入江城的省重点，而且念了两年就走，说来就来、说去就去，思维能力一定不弱于这边的前五才对。

『老师，我觉得你做的还是不太对呢。』  
其它人都骂累了，木馨刚到不敢出声，小涵终于发话了。不知为何，大仙的心里涌上了一股激动感。他是那么想知道，那个对什么事都有自己看法的神秘少女，要如何面对眼前的困局。  
她的大脑中闪烁的，是一局怎样的棋盘？她想做的到底是什么？  
是给佳罗和陈世隐开脱？还是给木馨开脱？还是…连她自己都被训了，然后她觉得这种批评不对？她的重点到底是什么，她要用怎样的词汇去表达自己的想法，大仙此刻对这些问题好生好奇。  
这是他第一次见到，读过那么多书、知道那么多事情，又有过那么多思考的人，亲自与世间的丑恶和保守战斗。  
她也是远超无名小镇级别的高端选手，但她和那个宣扬『数学考试学』的老师说过的、那个秒速解题的衡中插班生还不一样。她似乎始终有余力，从不会力竭，也从不会绝望。  
她的精神世界就像汇聚在她家乡的两条大河，始终以自己的节奏流着，对周遭的一切谜题都能解开、又都消解掉。

然而，答案超乎大仙意料。

『他们说前天串座的时候也被你批评了。不过那一天，他们用一个晚自习就做了三十多页物理选择题。所以如你所见，串座并不会影响学习。  
老师你把陈世隐同学叫来，批评他，反而会更影响学习才是。  
发生这一次的事，是因为木馨同学不小心把水杯碰洒了。但不管串座与否，这件事情都会发生。所以，因为这件事的批评，确实有些没有意义呢~』

风从纱窗吹过，很快便掉转方向，吹进了这无名高中的小小一间走廊内。小涵的黑色长发被那大风吹起，粉色的发带随着风的节奏翩翩起舞。  
很快，一道若隐若现的粉色光线，从那发带向天空直射而出。

令全校师生在面对上级时噤若寒蝉、甚至难以自由思考的那道封锁屏障，在修为强大的小涵面前仿若从未存在。那自由的身体被风吹着，瞬间多出了几分空灵；连套在上面的大一码校服，都被新鲜的空气卷起，在她身上鼓着、荡着。

听，那淡然的语气，从容的语流节奏，  
连自认演讲力爆棚的木馨，都不由得多看了几眼。  
是啊，自由自在，是人类不可消减的天性。

就连一旁正处于愤怒中的佳罗，也瞥了小涵一眼。虽然公主病让她还是摆出怨怒的表情，但她实际的意思显然不是这样。  
趁此机会，她立马接过话来，又一次开动了连珠炮。

小涵直接回去了，晚自习她不在这上。大仙犹豫了一下，但眼下这个阶段，他还是更关注木馨。所以，就算他打定主意晚自习要走，也还是留在那里，继续看下去。

『你们说我不讲道理？！你们说我管不好你们这些学生？！你们说叫家长来也没用？！… …行行行，你们说的都对，你们还说不得了！！』  
班主任把衣服往自习角的桌椅上一摔，打算就这么走。  
佳罗则退后几步，抹着哭红的眼睛，看向她那个角度刚好能看见的大仙。  
大仙对此一点也不意外。佳罗的声音不是装出来的，不代表她这个人不心机。虽然肯定难以和大仙相比，但她的经历也不算少了。

木馨叹了口气，把衣服带上，跑到通往楼梯的门旁边，像个舔狗一样拦下了班主任。她竭力劝说着，内容大概是劝班主任不要太激动、不要和小涵、佳罗置气之类的。  
『佳罗和小涵都是好意的…您这么忙，不仅当着一班的班主任，而且还教好几个班的课，难免情绪有点激动嘛…消消气消消气！…  
…啊不是！谁也没说您不能管这个班啊… …』

大仙看到这里已经非常想吐了，佳罗也是翻了翻白眼，两人短暂地达成一致。  
不过佳罗内心深处显然有自己的盘算。她心想，由她唱红脸、木馨唱白脸，这样更有助于解决问题。基于这种战术，甭管木馨出于什么目的，如此这般进行跪舔，都要『利用』她一下，调节一下气氛。  
她倒是不相信老师会把他们开除，只是苟且偷生、靠纵容这种跪舔换取以后做『某种事情』的便利而已。  
就连在这里叙述的我，也为这种动机感到口区。

而大仙终于想明白了。现在不上，更待何时？他要的就是这一波，对班主任这种坑蒙拐骗之人，就是要『落井下石』、出口恶气。  
『我告诉你，我也觉得小涵说的是对的。你越是这样闹，就越出不来成绩。你们对成绩的所谓专注，都是虚假的，实际上只是树立个人权威，开历史倒车罢了！』

『诶你少来！没看这儿闹着呢吗，你快去…该干嘛干嘛去！』  
木馨明显不耐地皱起了眉头，试图让大仙不要再说下去。不仅如此，她还使了使眼色，让大仙认为木馨在玩阳奉阴违、打算搞点大的。这样的话，大仙就会支持木馨。  
可是大仙虽然还在意木馨，但这在意的程度已经开始走下坡路了。自从刚才他看到神秘少女程涵站出来之后，他便开始觉得，自己说不定可以摆脱木馨了。  
维持，是他的拖延症般、恶性循环的习惯；而摆脱，则是他真正的渴望。  
尽管，对于这个『摆脱』的想法，他自己也纠结了好久，而且这场自己与自己的争斗，从来没争出个结果。  
但今天，他要推动那历史的进程。他要让自己的精神世界越来越强。

他专注着、专注着，青蓝色的光芒从脑内空灵中汇聚、冲破天空。  
出出进进校门这么多次，他当然也不在乎那道虚妄的结界。

命运终于被推动了。大仙在这一刻，也终于接近了对木馨失望的边缘。  
只要他一放手，站出来，他就找回自己了。

可是大仙热爱思考、跟从直觉的特性，又让他习惯于跟从『木馨还没有抛弃自己』的直觉，以此为发端，进一步胡思乱想着。

接下来，大仙依然站出来辩论了。只是这辩词对他来说不尽人意：  
没什么值得说的，只是阐述基本常识而已，非常平淡，以至于他本人都忘记了。

根据大仙写稿时的推断，当时的话，大抵就是解释一下小涵话语的意思，然后补充一下内涵，说一些『我是不会依赖你的，我有没有你都一样你给我记住了』这种话。  
对那些被无形结界困扰着的高中生们来说，这似乎已经很重了吧。但相对班主任曾经做过的事情而言，这好像完全没有触及实质。因为大仙当时还没有这个自信，去向他真正关心、真正仇恨的事情发起辩论。

尽管如此，因着这席话，班主任又变本加厉地生起了气。  
大仙倒是乐得当个甩手掌柜，发泄和表态完毕就直接走了。

小涵走的时候，直接从楼梯口下了楼。不过大仙打算把手抓饼拿回来再走，于是两人并没遇上。因此，他并没发现，小涵一直在楼梯口的外面，听着接下来的对话。  
大仙觉得自己的辩词并不好，没有说到『某些事情』。但对小涵来说却不一样。小涵听了大仙的一席话，却有了别样的感觉。

『他在梦里就是这样，  
有着强烈的信念，从小时候到现在始终没有变过。  
我相信，  
这信念会带他走很远、很远的路。  
直到这世界的杂音永远失去可比性。』

原来，小涵不仅是来渡劫的，也是来寻找某个人的。  
那个人曾经出现过、又消失。他不在的时候，小涵因他而受了莫大的精神支持。  
大仙到底是不是那个人呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长章预警。没错改了十天。  
> wwwwww可能最近状态和一开始不一样了。算了，这是写长文的必经之路，应该会习惯的。  
> 渡劫攻略也不是突发奇想才要写的，而是半复述本人经历。  
> 总之觉得本人写的部分比较啰嗦，喜欢上副词海，很像外文。  
> = =  
> 多多探索吧。这也不是啥成稿，只是WEB-1版，无需要求太高。何况文学这东西，你往哪要求呢？怎么改呢？  
> 然后，  
> 我打通了结局20，打算暑假刷个结局19。对《高恋》多了些了解。


	7. Chapter 6 - 九分帝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==== ====反派BOSS降临！==== ====  
> 孩子的头颅上，  
> 生着一对枪口般黑洞洞的狼顾之眼，  
> 墨绿色的服装和香水，  
> 象征人间极致的混沌。  
> 反派BOSS【九分帝】今日现世。
> 
> ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ====  
> 【作者说明】  
> 不是以《高恋》原作的木馨妈妈为原型。  
> 但惊悚的是，打出的20结局的剧情，和九分帝这一段却异曲同工。  
> 也许天下的混沌系家长都是那么几个熊样？
> 
> 【稿子】  
> 只改了一个多小时！之前写的实在比上一章好了不知多少。果然NANIA比我强哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 【欲言又止感】  
> 本作的高潮并不是一下子就全部揭露的，因为真实生活中本就不是这样。  
> 后面还有更多伏笔乃至外传。  
> 所以有的事情没有说完！

像是开玩笑一样，天空转瞬间变得阴沉沉的。大仙看着自己的家，学校对面那城堡般的欧式建筑群，感觉雨丝好像要同他的灵魂一道，从那一排密不透风的楼的尖顶上竖直落体一般。  
他从没想过事情竟然会变成这样。在最后一次和木馨的亲密聊天中，自己的发挥并不满意---他心里这样想着。他知道自己对小涵的新鲜感---尽管也许不只是新鲜感---过几天就会随着这场雨的结束而结束，而他自己的生活，也会回到之前的轨道上---逃课在家打游戏，从半夜睡到正午。  
甚至，比那个还要沉沦。

空气似乎都弥漫着一层暗淡的蓝灰色，就像被工业钴的灰尘铺满的车窗那样年久失修。他眼前的事物逐渐发虚，像是随时都能崩解成粉尘那样。北国的风，随时都能把眼前的一切像删除数据一样吹走。  
『我这些都是笑话吗。』  
他想。

和木馨重逢时，他们显然不像以前那样亲密，但保留的信任还在那里。两人很快重新喜欢上了对方时隔三年的新性格---至少大仙认为对方的本性没有变，而自己的本性当然更没有变。  
然后，两个人的交流越来越多。直到有一次，木馨为了在她喜欢的男生面前好好地表现自己，报名了一个舞台剧。然后，她便拜托大仙帮她买制服，因为她没有银行卡，没办法网购。大仙当然答应了。  
在那之后，两个人的关系越来越好。不管木馨有什么活动，需要麻烦别人帮忙的时候都会找大仙。

『城里曾经有个很好吃的饭团店呢。』  
是的。当时大仙还给木馨买过他们家的饭团。那家店是两个小姐姐开的，她们长得很像cosplay里的猫娘。

再后来，就是那个纸模活动。至于为什么要做这个纸模、这个纸模到底是什么，现在已经没有人记得了。不过在本文成稿之前，大仙向我补充过，在纸模活动之前，几人一起去了公安局为木馨作证。  
当时，木馨因为轻信网友而被骗了一笔钱，大概一千多。大仙等人很担心，但木馨倒是不在意。  
『钱的事情倒还好说，我也不是那么缺钱。但如果讨不回一个说法，我会很气！』

当时大仙觉得，木馨和他一样，是个称得上正义和正道的人。他家小时候丢过两辆自行车，父母就从没想着报警，只是悲观地发着他听不懂的牢骚。相比之下，木馨母女那天的动机和行为是那么的纯粹。  
他从没怀疑过她小时候受到的教育和养成的三观，有一天会崩坏掉。一个拉着同学给楼上老奶奶找丢失的狗的女孩子，不会做出什么坏事吧。  
他曾经这样认为过。

直到木馨告诉了他海参崴之行的真相。以及，即将告诉他的，她家里的事情。

仅仅过了一个下午，大仙就变成了一个经常发愣的人。其变化之大，连小涵出去倒水、买零食的时候，经过他的座位旁，都为之侧目。  
原本的他看到元歌在前排的骚扰，就摆出一副无语的表情；看到班长狐假虎威、气势汹汹，以及团支书兼英语课代表的『纵容一切』（读作respect all and fear none），也会表现出随时准备大插一手的架势；偶尔，他还会看看小涵或陈世隐是怎么做卷子的，或者在自己的练习册里发现出新的灵感。  
可这一切，都被这个下午毁灭了。

直到放学的时候，他还在那里愣了好久。陈世隐和孔明叔叫他，他也没反应。他们一开始还觉得，好像是自己哪里出了问题，然后看到小涵叫他他也没有反应，便意识到下午肯定发生了什么。

『木馨！』  
小涵叫住了她。

此时，木馨脸上还是那副尴尬而又强行掩饰的表情，歪着嘴，什么话都说不出来。  
在小涵的追问下，木馨说了一点点实话。  
『… …我也没和他聊什么啊，只是…和他说了一个人的故事！』  
然后便说家长来接她之类的话，就溜走了。

小涵有些担心，而后面看戏的陈世隐和孔明叔不知道怎么回事，见实在找不出线索，就先行告退了。  
就在这时，伴随着团支书的锁门声，大仙终于脚步虚浮地从里面走了出来。他挎着和往常一样的青蓝色书包，好像连完全把它背上的力气都没有了。

『你是怎么了？怎么变成了这个样子。』  
小涵问道。

『…我，已经，没力气说话了。我回家…睡一觉，说不定会好。』

『… … … …』

小涵不方便问下去，也不方便做什么了。她知道大仙这家伙没什么靠谱的人可以联系，便告诉他，如果出了什么事可以找她。  
大仙道了谢，感觉正常了一点，就那样一个人走回了对面的家。

他第二天没有来学校，不过学校却发生了大事。  
是关于元歌的。

『小涵你知道吗，那家伙---叫元歌---昨天把隔壁班的尚香堵在了家门口。』

这几天里，小涵和韦达哥、陈世隐一行人也算混熟了。这会儿，她忽然听到班上几个人在窃窃私语，还有什么『拿刀子』、『威胁』之类的字眼。出于了解治安情况的考虑，她问了韦达哥和来旁边玩的陈世隐，这是怎么回事。

如果读者能够直接看到元歌的座位，你会感到非常吃惊---这简直不像是一个高三学生的座位。在他的桌洞里，有各种各样的卫生纸、捏烂的草稿纸，破破烂烂的校服和春天（比南方的冬天冷）穿的外套，甚至还夹杂着不少灰尘和土粒。稍微靠外一点的地方，散乱地放着几根铅笔，有些还掉在地上。  
不过这都不算什么，无非是一些乱七八糟物什的堆砌。那桌子上才叫好戏呢。  
桌子上当然也有铅笔和小卷笔刀，铅笔的木质部分也被磨成了黑色，涂绿色油漆的部分则像是覆了一层包浆一样，还有几个夹在互相堆叠插入、被油污和水渍折磨得不成人形的练习册的缝隙里面。上面有时还摞着一个破书包。  
偶尔那些练习册的数目比较少，或者堆叠太多以至于掉到了前面的讲台上（没错，他的座位是靠讲台的雅座），就会露出桌面上的3A视觉大作：Wallpaper Engin…啊呸，是他画的桌面壁纸。  
正中间是网上正流行的星际游戏同人小说《虫族》的著名角色：锂铱。据说是个中途领便当的女主，因为很喜欢化学所以给自己起了这样的名字。  
这个锂什么玩意的我们就先不管了，更重要的是他竟然在桌面上画这样的画。桌子上有一只大号的锂姓女主，两只小号的，边上还有一些班上同学的形象。这些形象大多画得非常草率，只有画了一半的小涵似乎比较认真。旁边还标注着锂女的台词：  
『12月10日，去了东京的押上。世界上最暖和的地方就是浅草线的列车… …』  
地铁迷预警？双厨狂喜的举个手手！

（X男，X女是台湾的叫法，感觉比较简洁明了，比锂某这种更适合吧）

不过对他来说，锂女不只是锂女。  
有心人会发现，他一直在试图把隔壁班的一个叫尚香的女生的形象与锂女同化起来---而那个女生就是他精心选定的暗恋（读作性骚扰？）对象。他们每天恰好坐同一班公交车回去，每次回去的时候他都会和那个女生打招呼（也没胆子做点别的）。那个女生非常注重表面的礼节，也总是予以回应。一来二去，他就觉得那个女生好像也有点喜欢自己。

就在大仙身上发生了重大变化的那一天，元歌画完了大号锂女的最后一笔，然后决定鼓起勇气，把尚香拦在了回家的路上，打算表白。然而尚香已经有了男朋友。  
世上果然是物以类聚人以群分。那男朋友的表现和尚香差不多，也比较圣母，把很明显精神不太正常的元歌当成了小孩子，以为劝他几句就解释清楚了。  
然而元歌却不领情，拿着随身携带的小刀『唰』的一下就往那人身上比划。看起来最后是没出什么事，元歌只是被弄得非常消极，死活也不敢去隔壁班看尚香，而且也不让别人提她了，而已。

原来并不是治安问题。小涵松了一口气。可是她转过头来，却又看到木馨对待元歌比以前更加客气了，会哄着元歌说一些没有营养的话，还会引导元歌开玩笑的样子。  
虽然木馨对一般的熟识男生也这么不客气的说。  
不过，小涵对木馨和大仙关系的好奇与不解，显然变得更强了。

可此时，大仙却还在床上躺着。上午已经快过完了，大仙从昨晚十点半回去就开始睡，但直到现在都没怎么睡好。  
他昨天委实听说了一个非常特别的故事。  
下面我会尽量讲得不那么沉重一些，但这并不代表这个故事非常轻松。相反，这可能是大仙这辈子遇见过的最沉重的故事了。

『诶！呲麻糊诶！』  
四五十年前的国营商店门口，店家叫卖着。

『小时候，听到黑呲麻糊的叫卖声，我就再也忍不住了。』  
这是一句非常情怀（爆笑）的广告词。

大概是某个以出产煤矿闻名的小镇。一个流着鼻涕的少女路过那儿，揉了揉眼睛，想要买一碗黑呲麻糊。但她甩了甩脑袋，把这个和呲麻糊有关的念头甩了出去。因为她家里还有要紧的事要忙活，身上的零用钱也不多。  
但镇子里的大家都知道她非常可怜。于是稍晚的时候，村口的刘大妈带着一碗黝黑诱人的呲麻糊端到了她的家里。  
直到现在她都爱喝黑色的呲麻糊。

（呲麻糊=东北话『眼屎』）

这个女生在读大学的时候认识了一个西装革履、眸光熠熠的男生。那是他们学校的学生会干部。女生并不聪明，因为从小生活在农村煤矿的集体大院，家境贫寒，每天都要料理家务。因为妈妈和爸爸都生过重病，所以她经常缺课。  
她的妈妈和爸爸，都是上山下乡运动留在这里的。说是为了建设煤矿，其实和他们一起来到这里的知识青年都走了。他们是仅有的两个，就算回到城里也可能待不下去的。至于为什么待不下去，大概是因为子女太多，他们分配不到好的工作，再加上父母亲戚也不待见他们吧。那就是另一个我也不知道的故事了。  
就这样，两个弃子一般的青年日久生情，形成了革命友谊，为了更好地一起生活，留在了天寒地冻的北方。  
革命友谊一词听起来很年代感，但其内核并不老旧。他们的那种日久生情，大概就是男人先喜欢女人，女人也不讨厌男人，慢慢觉得浪漫也没什么特别重要的（他们那个年代能接触到的文艺作品很少），也就顺理成章在一起了。

即便如此，那个女生还是靠着勤奋（也就是肝）考上了地区行政公署所在地，也就是无名小镇的一所中专学校。当时的中专约相当于现在的三本吧。  
她虽然是勉强考上的，和那些因为各种原因（比如报错志愿或者报志愿过于保守，但还有一个更重要的原因）掉到这里的人简直没有可比性，但她还是外向并自信地对待生活中的事情，包括接触那个她向往着的男神。  
她的男神显然是后一种，据说原本能考上首都的部属重点大学，后来因为一些奇怪的原因掉到了这里。在所有高分掉落生中，她的男神是分数最高的一个。  
不过那个男生倒是没有自暴自弃，不断努力学习文学和法律，早早就考出了一个律师资格证。不但如此，他还参加了许多学生会的工作。只不过，因为某些原因，他很少公开露面或担任正式职务。他虽然一直是幕后人员，但影响力已经比得上学生会的主席了。  
那个女生为他着迷，一半是脸，一半是行事作风。就脸而言，诸君现时仍可以在百度上搜到他的长相。年近五十的他依然长得像三十多岁的年轻人，可见当年简直是打架男孩级别的小鲜肉。至于行事作风，大仙乃至木馨知道的都不多，大概那个年代的人缺乏一种『观察并形容自己心理活动的能力』。然而，大仙有一种推断，那就是当时的人对《地道战》或者一些谍报剧比较感兴趣，而那个男神的形象，比较像是特务吧。

为了方便叙述，我们也给这一对情侣取个化名吧。  
说起那个男神，我们就叫他木守约吧。那个女生就叫吴艳。男神的弟弟叫木玄策。

我们的重点不在于他们的恋爱经过，不过有些必要的情节还是得讲清楚。比如守约的『高考恋爱100天』。  
据说木家世世代代都是无名小镇的管理者，尽管几百年前无名小镇只是一个不大的屯子。只不过，到了近几代，镇子的影响力变大，他们的地位却衰落了。因此，他们家的聪明人想到把优势变现，搬到了距离无名小镇最近、但也有千余里的滨海大城市。当然，搬家是后话了，当时他们家没敢搬得太远，只搬到了附近一夜车程的大城市。  
守约从小就表现出了异常绝伦的天赋。他博览群书，上过正处于萌芽状态的补习班，拿过许多比赛的奖项。无论是各种乐器还是诗朗诵、舞台剧、京剧，他都一点即通。即便是几十年后的今天，他还能完整唱出整本的《沙家浜》。  
在宛如坂本的开挂生活之中，守约迎来了中考，并取得了优异的成绩。

不同的是，他的高考恋爱100天要辛酸得多。

前文提到过的元歌，相信读者还有印象。守约的弟弟木玄策，初中的时候疯疯癫癫、不爱洗澡，和元歌颇为相似。因此守约的父母做主，和守约谈了一次，希望守约陪着弟弟去读弟弟所在的高中。

照理来说，即便是现时，除了所处城市带来的文化、财力和眼界以外，各个高中之间的差别也并不大。  
如果将比较对象囿于高中围墙之内部，把参与比较的范围限定为以渡劫为培养目的的、一线到普通县城范围内的大多数高中，又把比较的维度笼统地缩窄为渡劫录取结果的话，好的中学更多充当着提高下限、稳定发挥，以及培优竞赛的作用，对大多数中段生的作用是有限的。甚至，就我的个人经验来谈，对不少中段生而言，过高的竞争强度和过快拓展的眼界，反而容易扰乱复习的心态。  
大仙从481分到639分的经历，以及他后来研究高中课程的经验，说明即便是在一线城市，考到985的相对难度也不像人们以为的那么简单。甚至可以说，那些大城市的中段考生也是很辛苦的。  
举个直观的例子：在《高考恋爱100天》中，玩家和木馨各结局的高考成绩都说明：原来省重点的学生也有可能考进二三本。  
我还有其它的资料，尽管不全面，但也有不少可信度，这里就不赘述了。

然而对守约来说，问题就大了。他从小接受的都是俄语教育，而玄策念的是家门口的英语学校。大仙推测，当时他的父母为了不把鸡蛋押在同一个篮子里，就买了两头赌。  
但现在玄策的发育很明显不如他们想象中的好。所以他们出于我也不知道的原因，放弃了资优生守约的培养，要求守约去英语学校给玄策陪读。

这就糟了个糕。在当时的社会生活中，接触英文的机会并不多，这导致守约只认识A、B和C，连O和Q都分不太清楚。让他去读英文学校，就意味着高考要放弃一科。  
说起来我们的韦达哥比这个还夸张，他在初二前根本就没学过外语。但他最终还是考了六七十分。这说明，在某种意义上，韦达哥要比所谓的资优生守约聪明不少。

虽然过程我不知道，但从结果上看，资优生守约的渡劫成绩里，英语只有九分。  
在渡劫参与者中，偏科的人数是很多的。大仙本人的物理只考了60/110左右，刚过及格线，他还很喜欢拿这件事对大学的工科老师搪塞hhhhhh。然而他的一个学姐更厉害，化学只考了50/100左右（说她厉害是因为总分基本相同的情况下她的其他科目更高），我貌似提到过这个人。韦达哥比他们两个都传奇，英语似乎是60+/150。  
不过这一切，和那个『九分帝守约』比起来，简直是学神中的学神。  
连人为刻意构造出的例子，都仅仅和守约一样凄惨。《斗罗大陆》中大师玉小刚的先天魂力为半级，5/100。《神印王座》中废柴老师夜华的先天内灵力是九点，9/100。玄幻小说中，作者为了欲扬先抑，刻意突出他们天赋之低。但九分帝守约可是实打实的，就那么低。  
不过八十年代的高考英语【似乎】没有选择题，不能靠蒙，所以这九分好像还真费了他一番功夫呢。就像日本综艺『关8编年史之英语传话』中，不懂英文的人进行英文传话时那样：  
『You gave me the wrong change』=『又给你的龙钱鸡』，  
或是，  
『It’s possible to return this』=『窝像拿虎罩（日语，我想拿护照）』和『一次的破细胞（中文）有点不够啊？（日语）』

其实我也不知道九分帝为什么要答应他爸妈。包括大仙在内，我们大家谁都理解不能。他爸妈并没有那么强硬，而九分帝自己也完全有出来单干的机会，连木馨都表示『他可以不答应吧』。还真是个奇怪的人呢。  
不过木馨自己想过这件事，并给出了一些理由。

其实，关于『木馨父亲是九分帝』的故事很简单，而与之相关的剩下两个故事也并不复杂。  
其一是木馨父亲为什么能少考一门而上了重点大学的分数线。那是因为他确实很聪明，尤其是在语文上，考了当时少有的接近满分。但当时大家都不敢填报志愿，即便是发达地区眼界不错的高中生也会比分数线掉一档，所以上分数线这件事的困难程度有所降低。此外，当时所有人都考政治，大家也都是高分，所以英语的劣势被稀释了。  
其二是木馨父亲为什么没有上成本该去的大学。这涉及到政治和历史上的一些问题，在本文里我已经给出了几点线索，也就不再赘述了，否则本文将过於沉重。毕竟我不是写伤痕文学的，连写一个人的经历时，都觉得自己笔力有限呢。

真正让这件事趋于复杂的，是九分帝的选择。  
九分帝并没有超然到不重视渡劫。  
大家也许会理解为什么人们很重视渡劫。我和大仙已经走出了那个圈子，也变得很难理解了。但就一个并不感同身受的视角上看，九分帝和他的家人一样，都很重视渡劫带来的利好。  
然而，九分帝还是那样选择了。

大仙当时比你我都要疑惑，因为这种事情他第一次见，连个类似的都没见过。尽管他觉得渡劫并不是唯一的一条路，但当时他的脑子比较糊涂，并没有细想『九分帝还有别的选项』这件事。换句话说，他认为九分帝对渡劫还没有到达如此超然的境地，以至于相差一百分也无所谓。  
『家里人逼他去上英语学校，这对他来说…不就完了吗？这还考什么考。』  
大仙这样问。  
『没办法呀，是爸妈的意思嘛。』  
木馨以这样平淡而又理所当然的语气，又一次让大仙感到了错愕。

原来木馨这么没有主见？她竟然会赞同这种事情，而且好像一点反对的余地都没有，这让大仙完全没意料到。  
按道理，乐观的人对此的第一反应应该是：  
『这是不是一个计谋，这样选择会更好？』  
只是大仙当时实在是没什么好的心态，也没办法想得这么发散。

他反对这个决策，于是不断地追问。当然，关于『读英语学校可能是一个计谋』的事情也问了。只不过并没有让他满意的回答。  
『诶呀你就不要再问了。你能猜到的都不对。我们家和你们家不一样，他是非常孝顺父母的人，一定会听他们的。这算是…我们家的一个传统？我也说不清楚，总之就是觉得不这样做的话就「不好」的感觉。』  
在说这话的时候，木馨的脸上闪烁着难得的认真和尊重。

大仙叹了口气，挠了挠头。  
此刻，正是那个出事的下午。在这一天的上午，木馨难得地偷偷把大仙拉出来告诉他，下午体育课的时候，她要和他解释一下，自己身上到底发生了什么。  
而她也觉得问题的焦点在于她的家长，于是不太明白（或者装作不太明白）问题所在的她，干脆把她家里的事情都和大仙说清楚。

大仙终于忍不住了。  
他是一个从小到大都热爱自我探索的人。但与此同时，他的成长却环绕着家暴。确凿的原因已不可查，但据后来心理治疗中的追溯，可能的原因之一，是他无意间领进来的人后来与母亲搞上，成为了小三。  
当然，他们家本来也不是什么铁板一块，只是落后的介绍婚姻的产物而已。从他四岁时记得的第一件事开始，他们家就已经在打架了。那时，父母还不敢直接打对方或打孩子，但他的母亲把沉重的电视机搬到了五楼的窗户上，然后扔到了后院里。  
对他来说，为传统的家庭体制牺牲（尤其是无意义的牺牲）简直是不可饶恕的原罪。在学习语文的时候，无论是《雷雨》还是刘兰芝与焦仲卿的故事，其中那些表达家庭成员与大家庭之间精神束缚的词句，对他来说，都无异于需要爆破掉的据点。他的辩论口才，也许就是从那时发展起来的。

『… …我真真的搞不懂！就算没有他的帮助，他弟弟也能成才，有了他的帮助，意义也并不大；何况对一个富人家庭来说，来回坐公交或者打车都可以，根本没必要一个人陪另一个人住校！又不是生活他妈不能自理！况且…被牺牲的人难道不会怨恨周遭的人和事吗？后来哪可能不会背叛父母和弟弟，把当年的账目讨回来的！这样的人…非要视亲情为无物…』  
『你错了！！！』  
木馨平静而坚决地把声音放大，  
强行打断了大仙那试图保持逻辑但已经非常混乱的话。

『你相信吗，我爸爸他和他们家…或者说原生家庭的纽带依然是非常强的！这一点你是…无论如何也理解不了的吧。』

『哼，被洗脑的事情我怎么可能理解，难道要我去理解每一个心理变态…的人吗。』

过了一会，大仙反倒愣住了。面对着自信地从背后看着自己的木馨，他感觉自己的脑子一片糊涂，好像做了不合逻辑的噩梦，穿越到了另一个世界。他一下子觉得，来到这个世界，然后和木馨闹崩，反倒会是一件好事呢。

『就算你这么说…我也认了。被洗脑就被洗脑吧。总之，对于你之前的问题，我爸爸和我小叔的感情还是很好的，我小叔后来在外地做生意，当上了… …』

大仙愣着，看似在听，其实却已经满脑混乱，想着要如何从这困梦之中走出。  
他的梦里常会有被封死的感觉，不管是来到绝境，还是丧失氧气，还是坠入深渊…对大仙来说，只要坚定自己的信念，梦里的世界就会按照自己所想的发生变化。可是他看着自己的双手，不断地怀疑自己，因为他刚刚再怎么坚定信念，眼前的草还是草，土块还是土块，背后的木馨还是木馨。对于她说出的话，自己仍能完整而痛苦地明白其字面意思。

大仙蹲坐在地上，一脸茫然。

『你知道松露吗？』  
木馨走上去，对他说道。

『松露是一种真菌，在法式大餐上经常出现，是世界上最好吃的蘑菇之一。它的花纹和香气都非常特别，一小朵就能卖上几百上千，左右。』  
木馨说这话的时候，就像是在演讲。  
他们的结识，是在小学一年级的舞台剧上。当时他演兔子，木馨演仙女。

『但松露有一个非常奇怪的成长特性，那就是只要长松露的地方，周围方圆百米，一株植物都不会有。』  
木馨一向擅长演讲。一旦开启演讲模式，她整个人的精气神都会变得不同，从声线到说话的用词，再到挥一次手、走一步路的动作。  
她在初中与大仙分别的期间，顺利地拿到了演讲比赛的国家一等奖。而且就大仙看到的结果来说，她完全有这样的实力。即便她像她的真实性格那样不远离作弊，最多也只是在参赛名额上动了手脚---甚至也许不必。

『因为一株松露的成长需要富集土壤中大量的养分。因为松露的吸收能力特别强，所以周围土壤中的营养物质会被松露全部夺走，其它的植物也就再也无法生长。即便原来就长在那里，也会枯死掉的。』  
而此刻的木馨，语调就像讲一个童话故事那样抑扬顿挫，语流张弛有度，语气又带有一点舒缓的味道。

『我相信你是这样的一株松露。不过呢，你也会成长起来，也能实现自己非常大的价值---你想要的都会有。而且，虽然说是吸收营养，但你离别人并不近，也没有人和你抢。我觉得我父亲原本会成为这样的人…哈哈哈，如果他没有我，没有我妈妈，他大概会是这样吧。』  
特务、松露、九分帝。  
大仙终于明白了什么，但是，或许已经晚了。

『难道…我记得你父母之间没有太多共同爱好吧。你妈妈喜欢吃、喜欢人际交往、喜欢美容，而你爸却喜欢看书、喜欢独处。连你和你妈出去吃好吃的，你爸都是不来的。』

『可这正是我们之间、我们普通人之间所建立的关系啊，孩子。』

大仙不是她口中的『普通人』，对此实在想不清楚。但这时，有如神助般，他想到了小涵。

『虽然表面意思很华丽，但如果追究其写作动机的话，就会比较无聊了。』  
是小涵的不趋炎附势，让她在刚提到这个话题时，便怨着那首词的无聊。

『不过，你对调料的执著好像更多。东北人的重口味果真名不虚传。』  
是小涵的见识，以及她对生活的热爱，让她可以和大仙一起游玩、互相分享趣事。

『一再希望你失去自我的人，总是不够爱你、不够信任你呢。』  
是小涵的内心强大与观念正定，让她引导大仙走到了现在。

上一刻，木馨从天边的恶魔那里吸来无尽的灰色能量，试图覆盖着大仙的全部天地。但有一方寸她永远无法湮灭，那便是小涵已经种在那里的，粉色的希望之种。  
它破土而出，长成了与外面粉色天空的颜色别无二致的，生命之树。

大仙的青绿色能量被木馨幻化成了一株松露，但它不断吸取的劲头似乎正在逐渐停歇。取而代之的，是大多数木馨从未认识到的能量元素从它体内奔涌而出。  
松露不断蓬勃地生长，随着其力量的增强，与生命之树逐渐形成了一种循环。

在这种别样的质能循环中，木馨只认识那些有明亮颜色的粒子。那也正是生命之树浩瀚地灌注到巨型松露体内的能量形态。  
但那些有着极淡的白色、乃至接近于透明色，木馨完全没有见过的奇妙粒子，却沿着相反的方向，灌注到生命之树那里。  
巨型松露转瞬之间成长为与生命之树一般大小的样子。在这成长之中，它不断地变换形态。那些透明粒子发射而出的地方，逐渐开成了一朵朵白色的花。整棵树随着这些花的不断累积，也幻化成了一种既非生命之树、又非松露的样子。

在精神世界中看到这一幕的木馨愣了片刻，呆滞住了。  
{这是神话故事中才有的，传说级别植物：翡翠山茶！}

就在这时，一股冲击力极强的墨绿色能量威逼而来，穿过木馨的后背，与另两股粉、青色能量合围，将灰色的木馨夹在平衡点处。  
{女儿，光只是世界的半天，另外半天在我们手里。}

生命之树与翡翠山茶也发出了响彻精神之谷的庄严声息：  
{尔等守约，休来邪魔！你未尽的命数，早在你未因当上九分帝而羞愤自杀的那一刻就早已用尽。要想夺走世界的光，先过我们这一关！}

视角闪回实体世界。  
像是抓住了救命稻草般，大仙的嘴角开始蠕动起『小』的字样。可动到一半，他竟是强自冷静下来，打断了这般无声的自言自语---他怕被木馨听到，怕木馨对自己的反讽延伸到那位神秘少女身上。因为小涵还什么都不知道，所以他对他们之间关系的看法，仍然以缺乏自信为基调。  
幻觉毕竟是幻觉，即便再接近事后的真相，也不能对未曾交流很多的小涵有过多的期待。大仙的想法依然如此。

他站了起来，兀自踱着步，示意木馨继续。  
『这件事再说，我实在…接受不了，至少，一时间。你还有别的事情吧。比如…我们之间为什么会走到这一步，从去年九月…』  
木馨打断了他的话，这说明木馨什么都知道，甚至对一切都半可控。如果大仙不像现在这样神经质的话，木馨早就变得全可控了。  
『我知道你想说什么。去年我们走得很近，每次下课都一起去食杂店里买吃的，对吧。』

『走得很近』。  
『一起买吃的』。  
木馨啊木馨，你终于要说真话了吗？我们一起的畅想…不管是要考到上海的大学，要陪我考同济，还是迪士尼的花车巡游和灯光秀，你都忘得一干二净，呸，根本就没当回事过。  
因为你早就知道我是一个松露。对吧。  
大仙这样想。

插一句：在我看来，这两句话和《高恋》外传《隔壁班的罗小涵》中那句『青梅竹马而已。』简直是同构。不过，如果说景阳只是说者无心+刻板印象的话，本文的『木馨』说的这句话要更加邪恶… …  
请注意，人设没崩，是她崩了。这个借用着木馨名字的女孩子，本就是这样的。这也就是她和木馨三观上的共通之处。

原来如此啊。  
当我第一次听到下面这些桥段的时候，我也被事态的发展震惊到。  
原来青梅竹马并非一直是两小无猜。

他们是青梅竹马，但班主任看他们不顺眼，就在办公室背地里各种扣『早恋』的帽子给他们，还在同学之间散播传闻，包括木馨的生活不检点（她认识的男生确实多）、大仙会『带坏』木馨之类。  
然而大家面对啥也不知道而且毫不心虚的两人，很难相信那是真的。其实那些老师也很难相信，一方面他们没工夫管别的班学生的事情，另一方面大仙在外补课还认识了两个老师，她们知道两人根本就没有一腿，也就无形中辟了谣。  
于是班主任终于下了狠手。

木馨的家离学校很远，所以她上学放学都是妈妈开车接送，这我之前已经说过。每当她放学的时候，刚一上车，班主任就急匆匆跑出去，砸他们家的车门，说一些你我都能想象得到的抹黑言论。  
木馨的妈妈一开始当然也是不信的。她曾经见过大仙给木馨补习，在家每个月都会听到女儿口中大仙的考试成绩。大家本来都知道，大仙是一个不怎么学习，却能比从小一个人乘飞机，博览群书且见惯世面的木馨考得好的天才。  
她为什么放弃了对大仙和女儿的信任，我们谁也不知道。我也不打算基于文学创作的原则，虚构出这一点，因为所有的虚构要么是延伸夸大、要么是猜想，但这一件事上，她妈妈做的事情已经是最大的了，我们也都没有任何的猜想。  
某些奇葩是无法理解、也不能强行去理解的吧。大概。  
那个叫吴艳的女人，大概真的是被官场给洗脑了，也说不定。如果真的是这样，那么事情的真相就很简单了，我们挖空心思的推断也就没有意义了呢。

在班主任日复一日的砸车门、把四肢伸到车窗里的组合攻势之下，木馨那端坐家中、焚香沐浴后又一次准备裁剪残次品书籍的父亲也得知了此事。当时还是去年，两人的关系还是那么好。  
在大仙『偷情』式地去木馨家里给她补习过后，守约发现家中的东西被动了，看起来还不像是木馨动的。于是，当时觉得没关系的木馨把大仙来家里的事情告诉了守约。当时守约就勃然大怒，绕着家里转了好几圈，想来想去，回了房，猛然扇了自己一耳光。  
大仙又一次去的时候，木馨因为并没有多想、也没有看到守约扇耳光一事，明知父母在家也把大仙带来了。像以前一样，因为是补习，所以吴艳和木馨送了大仙回家。  
然而待到二人返回自己家中时，守约比上一次还勃然大怒、青筋暴起，把一个四万块钱的古董花瓶『pia叽』一下摔在地上，然后回了屋，门都没关『砰啪』抽了自己俩耳刮子。  
那样子，就活像木馨被九分帝的仇家偷着睡了一样。

在那以后，木馨家里每日都不得安宁。最终，在守约的洗脑下，木馨和吴艳都视大仙为过街老鼠---人人喊打了。

学校里的流言仍在继续，即便木馨的父亲把班主任的丈夫安插在了一个后门岗位上，也没消除。而大仙对那些流言却毫不知情。

能够用走后门的方式去跪舔、去『以德报怨』，即便是从身份地位上也很难解释。那么，能做出这种事的木馨反复掩饰、不愿提及的海参崴之行，当然也只是个骗局了。她不过是与父亲在南方的朋友会面，利用所谓的『点招名额』，把那所在某部象征着奢华和名贵的都市电影中频繁出镜的211大学对她的录取分数线，降低到了比一本线高不了多少的水准。  
换句话说，也不过是个肮脏的交易而已。

不过作为笔者的我，不敢保证这个交易真的有效。即便那个叫『点招』的bug当时还没有封掉，甚至时至今日，网络上还流传着剑川路大学的点招名单，但木馨最后确实是考过了一本线，而且没有进那个大学。所以我欣慰而乐观地觉得，那只是个黑吃黑罢了。木馨的家底终究是在北国，对南方的大学做什么监督并不实际。  
只是，『关系论』为木馨的终局给出了一个解释。

总而言之，事情就是这样的。  
唯一解释不通的地方就在于，如果我是木馨，为了获取最大利益，应该先让大仙为自己补习，轻而易举地达到那所想要跪舔的211的录取分数线，再谈别的。不过这种逐利方面的疏漏也是常理之中，毕竟以无名小镇的思想水平，就算做利己主义者，也精致不到哪去。

在开始写这一章的后半部分前，插入一个松露小百科吧。

很遗憾，经常记错知识点的木馨说的是真的。  
松露是西餐著名的高档食材。然而，在中国云南也有生长，叫『云南块菌』，而且也没有那么贵重了。  
松露的养分来自附着的树根和土壤。一个地方如果生长过松露，土地和植物的养分会被松露吸收殆尽，在一段时间内无法生长出其他东西。松露在成长过程中也受不了任何细微的环境变动，它对环境的挑剔着实令人咋舌。  
它是世界上为数不多，不能进行有序人工种植的美味之一，必须借助和树根之间的共生关系获取养分。只要周边生存的环境发生了细微的变化，松露孢子将无法生长。但21世纪初西方国家已实现了半人工生长。

用来黑人是挺遗憾，但用来吃倒是很奇特呢。  
我虽然吃过，但对它的印象不是很深刻。

下面言归正传。

木馨告诉他真实情况后的第三天，大概是一个周五吧。  
和煦的阳光又一次照在了无名小镇的大地上。大仙出门晒了一个太阳浴，总算从表面上恢复了一些伤痕。他自认为是个韧性极强的人，只是因为对木馨一事非常敏感，受到的伤害比别人大很多。至于别人，不会想这么多，不会把伤害润色得这么充分，也就用不上这等韧性了。  
不过九分帝除外。我们按照『传统艺能』，在九分帝出场后，能黑就黑一把。九分帝的性格也许更加敏感脆弱，以至于几十万的花瓶也未必够他砸的。  
也许能购买几十万花瓶的人，除了极少数的真爱粉以外，本身就有一个值得商榷的人格吧。

与上次不同，大仙这一次出门的理由有了明显的变化。

『我想去看一眼小涵。不能让她以为我就此消失了。』

于是这个连买手抓饼的力气都没有的大仙，就这么来到了学校。为了避免高峰期，他还是提前了半个小时。  
只不过这次他一来就倒头大睡，似乎不多的路程已经消耗了他所有的力量。待到他醒过来，第一节课已经过半了。

他揉了揉眼睛。  
『哟，X同学醒了啊！睡得怎么样呢？』  
物理老师在前面说道。她那大嗓门一喊，大家都不看黑板上的『人体天理』了，回头看向大仙。  
（这是个梗，出自《急诊室故事》第二季，一个人口胡把『天体物理』说成『人体天理』，『反正不懂的东西对我来说都一样』系列hhhhh）

『噗嗤。』  
小涵笑了笑。

大仙也笑了笑，看样子是睡了一觉所以暂时（也许只有半分钟）把木馨抛在了脑后也说不定。

前面的木馨倒是没有回头，继续写她的什么练习册。还好她没有引起大仙的注意。

可是下课的时候，大仙还是顺其自然地看到了木馨。就在他刚要掉到那个灰色空间的时候，路过的小涵拍了他一下。  
『体育课的时候，想问你两道题。』  
然后塞了他一个纸条。  
大仙这才没有真的掉进去，强自打起精神，点了点头。  
『好呀~』

离体育课还有一节课。转过头来，大仙拿着小纸条看了看。小纸条是用非常细的粉色丝线绑起来的纸卷，丝线的颜色和小涵系头发的绳子差不多。事实上那就是她玩头绳的时候掉下来的线。  
拆开以后，他看到了小涵的话。  
是用很小很细的字写的。虽然是粉色的字，但和普通的中性笔并不一样。  
『之前看到了你很难过的样子。不过，不像是为高考而发愁。』  
『愿意的话，和我说说吧。』

大仙第一次决定，为自己活一次。他想去聊一聊，了解一下真正的小涵。  
至少小涵会陪他辩论，会帮他拆木馨，  
说不定她那里就有自己寻觅已久的答案。


	8. Chapter 7 - 我们没有在一起

我感觉，这一章还是让大仙自己来讲比较好。  
之前也有他写的片段，只是转换了视角。但如果这一章也那么做，就很啰嗦了。

『修炼爱情的心酸 学会放好以前的渴望 我们那些信仰 要忘记多难』

远方，那个身影隐约闪过几次。  
像木馨，又好像不是。恍惚间，我觉得每个都是和木馨一样的，挣扎在这奇怪又令人绝望的高三的女孩。她们媚俗，市侩，从众，比马尔维尔的超级英雄片中的反派还典型、还普遍。  
一个月前，刚开学的时候，她们中的一个拉起我的手，问我：  
『你说，男孩子第一次和女孩子手拉手，是什么样的感觉呢？』

恍惚间，我印象里的她，又回到了那个单纯的、青梅一般的样子。  
她的所有想法清澈而纯粹，像童话世界的小矮人用肥皂水吹出的泡泡那般，以五彩缤纷而又辉光闪闪的样子，从一个王国飘到另一片大陆。

我说，  
『我现在就是第一次啊。』  
说真的，我还是…挺脸红的。虽然如果作为…恋爱对象的话，木馨长得太艺术品。而且不知她会不会习惯，这种跳过『热恋期』、直接开始好好相处的岁月。

而现在，短短一个月间，我用着木馨交到我手里的钥匙，拉着另一个世界的另一位公主，登上了许久没人来过的钟楼，学校的最高处。

『泪水将我淹没 到底谁该难过 究竟是谁放掉这段感情  
我才终于明白 办不到的承诺 就成了枷锁』

可这一天里，我已完全想明白，我们在一起，是不会开心的。这一连串的巧合，乃至是有意和无意夹杂的骗局，竟能维持到今天，从概率角度已经是个奇迹。  
那些谎言，有时为这个关系罩上一层暧昧的纱帘，有时却让很多问题显得难以解决。总之我终于看清了自己，看清我在更多的时候，想要的并不是这种所谓的你瞒我瞒。  
她歌单里就有那么一首歌，叫做你瞒我瞒。我听了两遍，却觉名为『亲亲亲』实为『惨惨惨』，名为爱情歌，实为饱肚歌、减肥歌。

而且，隐瞒终究是有限度的。一时忙碌来不及告诉就懒得说，是合理；事情太多心太累想要多理一理，是合理；只和自己的隐私有关，和对方没有关系，是合理；但木馨的周围，隐瞒总被过度使用。  
终于，我意识到我的感觉是一种彻骨的厌倦。从此，我都会成为一个对不真诚感到洁癖的人。

『我一直说的那个公园已经拆了  
还记得荡着秋千日子就飞起来』

『程涵同学，你爱喝咖啡吗？听说很多大城市的人喜欢。』  
我问。

我们坐在学校钟楼的平台上。我看着上方的表盘，它映着我们身后，围墙外的，只属于那帮高三生的每分每秒，欢颜笑语，亦或是疯疯癫癫。  
我知道我就快要离开他们了，梦想了好久、好久的第一个愿望终于要实现了。

『不太喜欢呢。不知为何，总觉得那种加糖的咖啡，是掩饰的一种艺术表现形式。人们喜欢苦苦的咖啡豆，费很大的力气，把它的苦味磨出来---却又要加很多糖去掩饰。』  
小涵摆弄着白蓝色的校服，那样子我从未见过，就好像她眼前的不是校服、而是一条裙子那样。  
『明明有那种从一开始就甜甜的…东西呢。』

我点了点头，想说点什么但又说不出话。没人能说她的话是不对的，不管是从咖啡角度理解，还是从木馨角度理解。

『那天我看到你很难过的样子，就问了木馨。』

问了木馨…吗？  
她大概还是那一副，现在想来都让人失望，乃至作呕的逃避表情吧。她什么都知道，却假装什么都不知道，做着笨拙的利己主义者、外加九分帝的狗，这样的嘴脸… …  
我受够了。我嘟囔着。

『所以…那到底是个什么人的故事呢？』

小涵这样问我的时候，我真想在她面前躺下来。我产生了一种幻觉，以为这是我人生里的最后一天。

『难道是她的经历？』  
不是。我回答。

是一个叫做木守约的人。  
一个和木馨旅游，吃面的时候自己不点，吃木馨剩下的面的人。  
一个跑遍小镇给木馨买卫生巾的人。  
一个把别人送的beats耳机和俄罗斯手工饼干送给木馨，还说送礼的饼干比卖的好吃的人。  
一个为了不成器的弟弟放弃俄语、读了英语的人。  
一个看过几千本书、能唱整本红灯记的人。  
《刀剑神域》的希斯克利夫，《哈利·波特》的伏地魔，《赛尔号》的索伦森。  
一个可悲的，封建的残骸。  
一个为渡劫而献祭、为渡劫所抛弃的人。

总之我向小涵解释了两年来发生的事。从纸模和报警，到帮木馨开party，到一起看日剧，到木馨拉我去家里吃饭，到砸车窗，到过年吵架，到海参崴，再到九分帝和吴艳的故事。  
因为在海参崴已经聊过一些，她很快就明白发生了什么。

『看沉默的电话 它什么都不说 看电视的画面 它无声地闪躲  
看街上的行人跟我擦肩而过 整个世界太冷漠 我没有力气再往前走』

也许渡劫的失败（包括渡劫本身的分数，以及他在『渡劫』中做出的选择）已经足够解释九分帝的人生了。可对我来说这一点也不重要。谜底算是揭开了，可我最重要的，认识12年的闺蜜，和她一起唱过《我们没有在一起》的闺蜜，  
就那么消失在我的生活里了。  
而我们在这无名小镇经历的喜怒哀乐，  
爱过、恨过的人们，我们的…至少是我自己18岁7个月14天以前的人生，  
从那个愚人节开始，

已经不复存在了。

我曾路过许多次的游泳馆，被拆了。小时候，我每次路过都会想到，只有木馨一个人学会了游泳。她一定也在里面，开开心心地游着。  
我也好想去学呀，我想着。等我变得更勇敢了，一定要学会。就算家里不让，自己下野江，也没关系。  
肯德基也装修了，最后的两个月吃不到他们的外卖了。  
木馨在肯德基过生日的那天，我被家里人绑着去拔牙。我远远地看着肯德基的路口，心里只想，好想跳下车去找她，好想像她一样去生活。  
可我连去听店员的生日祝福都不敢，更别说开一个以自己为中心的生日派对了。等我变得更勇敢了，一定要去开，去亲耳听一听，有很多人为我来到世界上看一眼而开心。就算偷拿家里的钱，也要去。  
新华书店也装修了，据说要冠一个俄文名，叫噗嘻淦书店。  
小时候木馨常去看书，只要看懂了什么书、想要买，爸妈都会答应下来。而我靠着同样的智力，买书、混书籍交流的论坛，父母却偷登我的账号，把我才七岁的事情告诉了管理员。  
等我变得更勇敢了… …  
我要像《当李晓峰成为Sky》里面写的那样，为了抗议父母不让他去网吧继续电竞事业，打碎家里的灯泡。

可我想到最后，最深刻的却不是木馨，而是自己。  
看起来我就是那样，以自己的方式拼命追随着木馨的脚步，在实践中不断修正和改善自己的想法，通过海量的自我探索，成为今天的自己的。  
但实际上，木馨只是一种启发。我对她的了解之所以意义重大，是因为我的原生家庭关系不如人意---正常的家庭就该是那样的，甚至要更好。  
除去这种落后文明与较先进文明之间的对比以外，我对木馨这个人，她的灵魂，一无所知。我对她的认同，只是浮皮潦草地追随着一个理想的自己。

我眼里的木馨一面，只是随便一个勇敢或者正常的人，二者只择其一便可。

『你卖光了一切 你的肝和你的肺  
哦他们扔了你的世界 去成为更好的人类』

没有她了，我觉得自己好像也不会走别的路了，一样。  
因为没有想过要走别的路，所以也没有预留什么选择吧。反正世界上失败的人生多了去了。从『没有成功』的意义上，所有人都失败过，这样死了也不丢人。

『可你并不是这样的。』  
她说。  
『你说你没有机会了，也没有路可以走了。《刀剑神域》里，桐人倒在奥伯龙剑下的时候，也是这样想的。  
就像那时一样，你还有很多路可走，有很多未来的可能性。』

『至少，你们没有在一起。』

『何以见得…？』  
我忽然好想哭，说话也变得好困难。

其实，很久没有这么想哭了。  
小时候上奥数班，后面的一大堆鱼龙混杂的家长非要挤进逼仄的教室里，让里面的空气分外浑浊。那时我哭过，哭这不公平。  
可是最后真正有用的，是我和他们辩论，死活不再去。是理由和行动，而不是哭，让我获得这一次的自由。其它的事情也是一样。  
木馨让我更勇敢一点，让我的心理更健全一点，是这样的。但这不是她独具的。此时此刻，明明是小涵，而不是木馨，让我做到这件事。

『你并不是因为厄运，才决定不再和木馨在一起。你并不被动。在你的内心深处，其实是有选择的。  
你是选择了你的「正道」才对。  
如果是这样的话，真是一种…难得的清醒呢。』

正道？  
是啊，也可以这样说吧。  
每个人脑中定义的『喜爱』都是不一样的，表达爱的方式也是不同的。我对万物的喜爱，对木馨的喜爱，并不是『不管它变成什么样子，都一如既往地喜欢』。譬如，假设我喜欢芒果的味道，不喜欢猕猴桃的味道，那么我就不会喜欢『猕猴桃味的芒果』了。

我站起来、转过头，看着外面的红色天空。  
我期待着她接下来要说的话。

『我觉得，喜欢一个人，就肯定会喜欢和ta相处的感觉。  
假设十年之后，你和你爱的人一起吃晚饭。  
如果你爱了会走后门的人，她就会和你聊一些尖酸市侩、尔虞我诈。  
如果你爱了听信父母家族洗脑的人，她就会不断劝说你妥协。  
如果你爱了无法互相理解的人，交流就只能流于形式，总觉得少了点什么。  
从这个角度看，尽早避开是件好事。  
有的时候，爱也会有对错。』

是呢。尽早避开是件好事。  
至少我已经决定放下了，也习惯了放下来的感觉。既然放下，就不必走那不断和好而又被重新伤害的老路。既然和小涵说过，就不必再那么痛苦。我为了自己的信念，也为眼前这关心我的人，决定，  
不要再等了，现在就勇敢一次吧。

『程涵同学，谢谢你如此…关照我。』  
我面对着坐在台阶上的小涵。

『噗嗤…这算是交朋友的申请书吗？』  
小涵莞尔一笑。

我想了下。  
『算吧！当然！』

她点了点头。  
『不过我们早就算好朋友了哦。』

『…是呢。』  
我也觉得。在海参崴的时候，就有这种直觉了。  
只是高三的时候，我的直觉不怎么准，我还不太敢相信它。

难过的事情，一次是聊不完的。现在也不是彻底解决这个问题的好时候，不管是能力和时间，都不太够。我们俩都明白这一点。  
所以我干脆就努力打起精神。至少现在，有了小涵的不时关照，我可以不再去想那件事了。我感觉到，久违的活力又回到了自己的身上。

自习课我们旷了，反正班主任不在，他们也有忙里偷闲晚回去的。  
那段时间里，我们一直坐在这，时而仰望蓝天，感受着风吹来的新鲜气息，时而讨论着几道老师讲不明白的题目。

『这道海南卷的遗传题，我当时就觉得应该用条件概率做。我查过资料，江苏省的一次月考也出过这道题，但两个标准答案不一样。我觉得那个用条件概率做的是对的。』

她点了点头，感到自己的想法被确认了。  
说实话，同样是明白或加深理解了一件事，她的反应就比我平静得多。这可能是因为她真的是个大学霸吧。  
虽然我们在思维上的差距不太大，但就考试经验而言，我这种从头到尾吊儿郎当的人，是很难和她相比的。  
不过她的存在还是开发了我的潜力，从那天开始，我做题就变得顺畅了很多。

原来这里不需要用老师的思维，直接硬解就可以算出来。  
原来这种英语题，并不需要执着于具体的语句，把自己的思路扭到一些不合常理的个案的标准答案上。只要按照自己的想法做，大概率是会答对的。  
从那天开始，我经常会有这样的感觉。因为做题开始有了成果，我也更愿意花时间在做题上了。

现在还有六十多天，我做了个大致的计划，觉得自己能考到640左右。  
我的语文拿过年级第二，就算是普通发挥，以高二的试卷难度为标准，能考到120左右。数学呢，就算选择填空错两道也能拿到130.至于英语，我一定会被扣掉15分，剩下的10分能蒙对2.5分，那么就能达到127.5，如果我运气足够好，或者另外两门多考了一些，就能达到130.这样，主科就上了380.  
至于理综，如果化学97/100、生物87/90，那就是183分到手。现在有563分是我能力范围内的。这差不多是省内中档211的分数线。  
现在，剩下的物理，就决定我能再提高多少。如果物理能上80/110分的话，就达到了理想的成绩。  
380+260，这是我从高一就估算出来的，我真正的能力。尽管每次小考只考五百多分，从520到550不等，那些NPC们也还是不太怀疑，更没有嘲笑过这是一个多么不切实际的梦想。  
如果有个理由，我就能把它实现出来。我想。

就算是信心满满、迎接着新的开始，但我起初还是有点不习惯。只不过，这和之前的消极状态比起来，已经减弱很多了。说到底，我从没真正觉得那些东西很难，也没有被这近二百分的逆袭跨度吓到。所谓不习惯，只是性格使然。

按照之前就定下来的那样，我报了一些单独补课，有时还去单补的物理补习班旁听。木馨也在那里单补，她的物理还不如我，但同样在加紧追赶中。  
为了让自己更能进入状态，我每天早上都会来到这里的补习室练习理综答卷速度。

这天下午，木馨又从那辆灰色轿车之中走出来，一脸刻意得像是造假一样的风平浪静。她脖子上挂着特别的项链，是一个圆形的、乒乓球大的树脂球，里面有一只小兔子在亮片和金粉里呆坐着。她手上则戴着pandora牌的『模块化手镯』，上面的每个珠子都是一个模块，有特殊的材质和含义。  
一想到寒假期间她还向我解释过这些模块的含义，我就感到非常悲凉。登上钟楼之前，我每隔几天都会有这种感觉，还好最近变忙了，这种体验也就无形中变少了。

不过，总之我看不得这场面。正好到了吃饭时间，趁着木馨跟着老师去交费的时候，我便打算去对面的综合体里买点吃的。这个下午，我专注了两个小时，潦草地做完了一套数学卷子。  
正当我推门而出的时候，小涵刚好出现了。

『呃小…程涵同学？！』

她一脸玩味的笑容，  
『叫小涵。或者，涵姐也可以。』

我一头是汗。  
『还是小涵吧。嘘…是不是想来这上课？』  
之前和她推荐过这儿的物理老师。

『算是吧，就是来看一看。』

『…诶？晚自习不在学校上吗。虽然我比较…喜欢这样，但你还是要适应全国二卷的，别耽误正事呢。』  
我听了她的决定。

『学校的水平确实没什么好上的，这大家都知道。大仙你更知道吧。』

好吧。  
她还说我的眼光值得相信，所以想看看我来上的那个从头开始教我物理的补习班，是个什么样的存在。  
可是我第一推荐的明明是化学。  
『我化学比你都好。而且，我又不看小姐姐。』  
也对。

我向她提出了我的一个新思路。因为按照正常的学习方法，时间已经不太够了，所以我想出了一个办法，可以更充分地利用补习班。  
『这我还真的没想过。不过，听上去很有道理。人类文明确实是用你说的方式发展起来的… …』  
她的反应倒是挺好。

我们在附近找了个麻辣烫吃了起来。很意外呢，她是南方人，竟然这么能吃辣。  
『我老家的早餐是辣的哦。我们会吃一种特殊的面，里面会加红油。』  
听起来还挺好吃。我以前泡网吧的时候就会点这种面。据说酱里加了热的猪肝，所以叫热肝儿面。  
『噗。』  
顺便一提，她觉得我吃的那家挺正宗的，不过比她老家的咸了不少。

总之，当我们回到补习班的时候，木馨刚好出来。不知不觉间，吴艳也开着车停在了背后。  
『三、二、一！』  
小涵低声数了三个数，然后强拉着我转了过去，看向身后的吴艳。

『心流·天地初动！』  
在多重精神支持下，我多看了那个女人几秒。  
在我的精神世界里，这样做原本会引起一种害怕或者难以面对的情绪。但这一次，出于一种我当时还不了解的、名为『交互抑制』的条件反射，这种讨人厌的翻译不见了，取而代之的是一种隐藏的激情。  
那情绪，就好像挖一座巨大矿脉的第一锹那样，有一种『真想打开看看』的好奇心。

被我盯得尴尬了几秒钟，那老狐狸终于开口了。  
『哟，这不是胡御仙吗？你也在这个补习班补课呀。最近考得怎么样？』

我当然不可能好好回话了。不过我现在脑子有点乱，一时间还想不到那句一锤定音的话语。

小涵先说了一句：  
『这次，就不劳您费心了。』

这引起了舒适。我看到吴艳那大一号而突出的、如车轮般的双眼愣了一阵，翻了翻眼白，嘴角也随之一抽，机械地点了点头。  
于是我便从容了不少，感激而略有意外地看了小涵一眼，便一同走入了物理教室。

这节课讲的还是『人体天理』，还是他们做过的习题，讲的节奏很快。小涵能从容跟上，我就不行。  
不过，虽然不方便问她，但我还是会多看一看她的行笔步骤。一开始我看不懂她的操作，但后来方懂了这些玄妙中的十之六七。她使用的也并不是典型的物理思维和考试思维，核心思路和我一样，那就是『低端局，打翻就行』。这让我对她方法的好奇心和好感都大为上涨。  
只不过，在物理上使用数学强解，需要非常高超的思维能力。我不能完全做到，所以之前才和老师评估这件事，最后决定在显著简化并且便于理解的地方新学一些物理思维；而她做到了。  
她果然是学霸，几乎是多线程操纵那些字母的，可以一边找灵感、一边配凑整理、一边书写复杂的分式表达式。而且，她在写的时候，好像还能够分别看待和处理那些字母，又能随时随地因应思维上的需要，把其中的某些或者全体视为一个整体。  
看得出来，她知道我经常在看以后，多少写得更明白了。有时甚至还故意在一些『能看出为什么要这样配凑』的地方画了一些线条。于是，我抱着『虽然不能全都学会，但可以找找灵感』的想法，不断地学习和模仿。  
后来，她说她也感到惊异。  
看到我如此快地意识到『知识不是问题的关键，思维才是』，并且很快就开始了成形的模仿，即便犯下一些错误也是初学者必然经过的那种，就感觉到，我果然不是看起来的样子。

那倒也是意料之中。对我来说，学习不一定是终身的信仰，但我确定，思考和探索是的。从刚记事的时候，我的行为动机就非常倾向于『自我探索』。  
而且，从小到大一直支撑着我的，并不是一种『知道世界很大、自己很渺小』的信念，而是『可以做到以前做不到的事情，感觉自己越来越厉害』的信念。我是一定要站在知识网络的上方，知道自己在干什么的；而学校里传统的学习手段，并不排斥不求甚解或是『不知道自己在干什么』的状态。  
也许这是我日后没有成为学者的原因之一，因为不是所有的知识都可以推倒在地上强上。但我用很短的时间学会了大量的知识，跟上了逆袭才能考上的学校，能做到这样的事情，这种信念是至关重要的。

在那次和小涵聊天后，我受到了很多启发，陆续发现了更多的『信念』。我发现，无名小镇的大多数人都是靠人与人间的联系支撑自己的人生，但支撑人生的方式还有另一种，那就是用信念。  
多年后我发现，『为了什么而活』的答案甚至不只这两种：有人为了自己的生活方式和人生哲学而活，有人为了人际联系或者信念，有人为了目标、参数或者行动，也有人为了感觉。  
看起来它们各有各的理由，不过如果这样解释的话，就过于多元了。假如一切都正确，也就不亚于一切都错误。所以，我还是保留了最基础的几种直觉，认定它们的正确性，用它们进行拓展，组成我的思想体系。而这些基本直觉，大多与高考前的100天有着密切的联系。  
其中一种正确的命题，就是小涵口中的：  
『你们没有在一起』。

而这就是后话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==== ==== ====庆祝《你们没有在一起》更新暨主角成功摆脱女二魔爪==== ==== ====  
> 文中时间是：2017/04/0x。  
> 距离现在大概是3年2个月零3个星期。
> 
> 倒计时六十多天，大仙终于开始学习了！  
> 真实情况下，本人是从80天左右开始学习的，学到倒数20天。  
> 文中的主角在小涵的开挂下可以一直学到渡劫前几天。
> 
> 本文到现在也成功迈入了7.3万字大关，成功过半。  
> 预期8, 12, 13是长章，正传在13万字左右完结。  
> 从迈入5万字大关开始，我的最长（文章/草稿）记录就被刷新了~= =！  
> 之前的记录是初中写的半自传玄幻，最长写到四万多字。  
> 果然po出来会有更强的创作动力！
> 
> 特别感谢我家爱人从始至终支持我！！  
> 当我有重要的想法时，我们都会一起交流！  
> 而且她也打算把她（或者我俩）的故事另外开文写下来！~~（虽然现在只是策划期hhhhh）
> 
> 【关于外传】  
> 我会尝试一下在这个系列里开外传。如果不行的话只能另开了。英文界面，我相对母语者肯定玩不太明白。  
> 我也不要求自己过高~！  
> 外传1肯定是预留给某重要剧情的。  
> 外传2是程涵前传，预留。也是补充一下本文在哪里沿用了原作里小涵的设定，哪里是我自己找另外的原型改的。  
> 从3开始写。  
> 外传可能会仿照原作Galgame《高恋》的分支剧情设定，写一下平行宇宙的故事。  
> 比如假如小涵六年级没去WH市？假如主角有办法防止木馨被洗脑？  
> 同时，主角高一二的经历也值得一写。


	9. Chapter - 8 『怪姨』

班主任叫孙蠢酶，其名便代表了她的职业。孙，即遗传学中的子二代；蠢，即动物学中虫在春下、蠢蠢欲动的景象；酶，即生物化学中掌管生命活动不可缺少的一种物质。整个名字组成的意象便是：春天是个枝繁叶茂、开花结果的季节，一代代的生命在酶的作用下开始兴旺蓬勃、蠢蠢欲动。  
其中的『蠢酶』念作一、二声，读者可以视为一种通假。

她的形貌活像一只抓耳挠腮的猴子，脸型呈现出折扁的核糖五元环的形状，而皮肤又呈现出胡萝卜素般的黄色。  
其人也，目眼滞涨，如鲤鲫之珠；口舌疡疮，类驴骡之菊（读作gang1）。其课也，比之蚍蜉难读，不似嘧啶易懂，见领导而逢迎奴媚，临学生则招摇猖獗。每逢课余，枉本职于一弃，居馆所而八卦，污青葱为姘妇，洗黑炭至苗芽。

她是教生物的，虽称不上传奇人物但也是个奇葩教师。据说她原本在俄语中学教初中生物，因为嫌弃四大家鱼『青草鲢鳙』太无脑，便以头悬梁锥刺股的肝帝精神考入省立大学的研究生。她废寝忘食却还是连续挂科，补考又清考，强行拿到了函授文凭，终于来到了无名中学应聘。因为是唯一的研究生，所以刚当老师便当过班主任。  
不知怎么，又过了五六年，在2015年的时候，她才第二次当班主任。

这也不完全是出于她自己的意愿。甚至可以说她是不愿意的，还为此罢课过一个月。（没错，天朝是有罢课的，那一年无名高中至少有2个老师罢过课。）  
那么学校为什么偏偏要她带毕业班呢？之前是语文老师当班主任，数学、外语老师有行政职务，现在语文老师也升官了；物理老师快退休了开始装聋作哑强行不干，连教书都变得比较佛系（对大仙来说是这样的）；化学老师已经退休过了，只是返聘回来而已。这化学老师前文已经说过，她已年逾六十，整天步态佝偻、弯腰驼背，哪还能当劳什子班主任呢？  
总之，她是个被赶鸭子上架的驴。稍后我们会看到，这头骡子（不可育后代？）出于报复心理（和一些更为不可告人的心理）被好几个人轮番轰炸的惨剧。

首先要注明的是，本作的故事发生在2017年，每一章之间都有几天间隔。眼下距离渡劫还有62天。

这一天，孙蠢酶又大摇大摆地来到了大仙所在的班级。大仙和往常一样恰好不在，他的座位给相熟的同学坐着，书箱子和其他人的一样放在那里，上面还有木馨的同桌---佳罗的布娃娃。  
她开嘴便是破口大骂，口中露出边缘不密合而产生黑边的劣质烤瓷牙冠。她所吐出的腐烂的氨基酸味道（氨基酸能腐烂？233）紧随元歌不洗澡的头发味体味之后，同大多数人呼出的浓稠的CO2一道，构建着这个班级的，可闻到的官僚臭味。  
而近日，这臭味又变本加厉了，比前几天还疯癫了一倍。

她先是看到几个同学对自己摆出了不客气的眼神---而那实际上只是复习太累的无意一瞟---然后便贬损和威胁了他们几句：  
『你同桌脚底下的垃圾是不是你扔的？还有这这这这过道的纸…咦！啧啧啧，去，赶紧帮我把垃圾倒了！那个谁，脸长得挺黑的，帮我把抹布投了，把黑板擦了，我要上课---快去！！』  
对于那种丝毫不亚于种族歧视的，有点像是把『不倒垃圾就穿你小鞋』写在自己皱纹遍布的老臭脸上的神气劲儿，我真希望它能跃然纸上。

稍后，正课《减数分裂》只讲了几句，蠢酶便开始了她的表演。

蠢酶：  
『那个叫XXX的，还自称自己大仙呢，连个学校都不来，真不知道爸妈是怎么教育他的。啊对了，他约等于没有爸妈，不是早就离婚了、没人管他了吗？』

坐在倒数第二排的小涵，脸顿时阴了下来，手上写着减数分裂卷子的笔停下了。  
而坐在第二排的木馨，愣了一下，照写不误。  
全班哑口无言。他们或许觉得这是神仙打架，不好发表什么---如果出于纯粹乐观的、甚至接近于臆想的理念去推断的话---事实上他们只是『选择』当怂包而已。

大仙在家中自习，恰好打了个喷嚏。

蠢酶：  
『前年的学业水平测试，他竟然说自己选了理科，不考了，还有…那个什么来着？「反正渡劫不算文科分数」之类的歪理邪说。他不就是偷懒吗？搞得自己富丽堂皇，那什么喜大普奔…啊呸，堂而皇之的意义…那个，佳罗，你是语文课代表，你说我这个成语用得对不对、好不好？』  
佳罗苦笑了两声。  
『嗯嗯，挺好的！』

蠢酶：  
『你们别以为他有多强。他要是真的强，能一直考这么点分？我上次还听他在年级办公室里说自己的计划呢，说主科三百八，理综二百六，就能达到他满意的分数，他真以为那个分是个人都能考到---尤其是是个人睡着大觉爱来不来学校都能考到？？！！要不然，要我们学校有什么用？！』  
『总而言之，他就一吹牛狂，挑事儿的，自己啥啥不是，还非要说别人啥啥不行、学校啥啥不行的「怪姨」（怪异）！』  
『我看哪，那个木馨，本来前途一片光明，现在都快要被那个怪姨带得…啥也不行了！木馨哪，上次你妈还嘱咐我好好督促你的学习，你看你现在都变成啥样了？同学们呐，交友可要三思啊！』

天地一片安静。  
没等这班主任喘完气，那位叫程涵的小姐姐便在周围三四个人的瞠目结舌之下，站了起来。她解开粉色的头绳，绑在白皙的额头上，校服外套脱了下来，里面是被禁止穿着的自己的衣服。这衣服极其显胸，那对绵软又膨胀的灵物随着被解放的头发一起，活灵活现地跳了出来。  
她把外套向后一扔，愣是让后面那人呆住了。他眼看着前面本不该出现的，仙女般的尤物头一次展现出她的身段儿，那粉里透白的皮肤原比班上皮肤最好、从小到大从不长任何闭口也不起皮的木馨还要好上数倍。原本深黑色的直发，随着那发带的解开，末端好像反弹着一样竟变得略有弯曲，闪出了粉红色的光芒。

大家慑服于班主任的淫威，没有人敢于回头看，以免被认为是精神上的支持。最多只是调皮的男生瞟了两眼她的正面形象，可一旦目光稍有触到那双被粉红色的信仰之火点燃的瞳孔，便不由得心里一惊，吓得缩回头去。  
这是黑化吗？似乎是的，力量的级别是一样的。  
但略微一想却完全不是。那是在一个几乎不存在『洁净』二字的环境中，从外界强行引入，而又在自身的灵魂上爆发出来的，惊人纯粹的信仰之力。就像战场上的狙击手，就算身披灰甲、头戴尘盔，历经严刑拷打，也会在这个世界上留下的那种东西。  
只有真的把信仰和自己的灵魂结合得极其紧密的人，才会在紧要关头爆发出这种几乎无法被相信的力量。

『你嘲笑他的学习计划，那么你自己又能考到多少分呢？能够站在高中讲台上的老师，甚至还当过初中老师，不管多传奇，渡劫的时候也就只有四百多分吧。你没有见过聪明人的世界，那么你评价的论据…又从何而来？  
恐怕，你的理念就是传说中肮脏透顶的社会达尔文思想吧？可惜你始终执迷不悟，现在已经「进化」到连强者都不信的地步了。那么这个所谓主义，自会走向灭亡，什么都做不到，这就是所谓---』

『「啥也不行」。』

她的声音从头至尾保持冷静，冷静中又蕴含着满满的不容置疑，以及某种既是知识又是信仰的力量。只有最后那一句模仿班主任东北腔的『啥也不行』，刻意说得非常滑稽，引得大家想笑还不敢笑。

可悲的wuli木馨此时却什么话也说不出来。她下意识捏了捏裤兜里，那是被她当做草稿纸而留下的、印着班主任丈夫的工作任命书的、  
身为『关系户』的证明！  
她那已被玷污了的灵魂之火，在小涵面前不由得摇摇欲坠。如果小涵和九分帝两股相反的力量再强一些，她就几乎要被撕碎、以至于认知失调了。

那位名为小涵的女神又发起了新一轮的进攻。  
『不来学校「没父母教」，那么你要挟同学，利用一己淫威诱骗他们帮你做杂事，就是「有父母教」的吗？在别人背后嘲笑他没有父母，「我的上帝啊，如果我是这个人的脸，我要撕开连着她颧骨的筋膜，活生生地从颅骨上脱离出来！」』  
小涵不仅回击了这个班主任，更是抑扬顿挫地引用了一句歌剧里的唱词。只不过在场没有人能听懂，只有英语课代表隐约觉得这话像是引用来的。

『别吵了！！！！』  
木馨登时紧闭了眼睛，发起火来---  
『求你们了！你们谁能不能消停一点啊！我们大家都要学习---』  
小涵却不依不饶。  
『因为学习，就可以作人格上的贬损，好一个「木馨特色价值观」哪。枉我家大仙对你一-往-情-深-呢… …  
你们认识12年，人说「郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅」，可是到了关键时刻，你一个字也没有说，却尽是拆台。如果班主任的辱骂能用那句唱词消解，你的沉默则不能---  
你已经永远地伤害了一个十-分-爱-你的人，今后也别想他再回到你身边了。  
况且，大家，一个逻辑混乱的价值观，一个对感人之物毫不留意、反而热衷于为了一己私利而背弃的价值观，能够让你们写出打动渡劫审核方的作文吗？整天在这种充斥着负性情绪的环境里生活，能够考出一个好成绩吗？难道大家除了父母以外，就没有其它值得珍爱和珍惜的人了吗？面对不同的亲密的人，只是做出非此即彼的取舍，却不根据事实本身下结论，这是多么的可悲，又是多么的无耻啊。』

小涵的口才震慑了在场所有的人，那恰到好处的一击正好点在木馨的心上。她终于意识到，自己内心所希望的，正是蒙骗大仙一把，直到高考后才揭秘！到时候她告诉自己的小男友真志愿，对大仙敷衍搪塞，反正那样一个感情丰富而念旧的大仙是断不会怪罪自己的---  
哪想得去了一趟海参崴，跳出了一个小涵，改变了这一切！明明不是青梅竹马，却用20天左右就和大仙建立了异常稳定、互相信任的关系，甚至不惜为他和学校打起来---看样子，其后果便是这个小涵非折腾到另一所差中学补课了！  
可是---不行不行！为了完成父上大人的未竟之业，自己必须考上一个足够好的大学，也必须和毫无疑问能够帮助自己考上985大学的大仙断绝联系！  
她不容许自己真的用脑子去想、用脑子做出决定。因为大仙算得没错，从理性和利益上，她最好的出路就是跟大仙，而现在已经失去这个机会了。

就在大家发愣，一边慑于班主任口臭淫威，另一边又对小涵的一系列说辞望之而高山仰止之时，班主任却使劲甩了甩头，强行不为所动，强迫自己盯着小涵那闪着信仰光芒的眼睛。  
『你们不让我骂胡御仙，我还真就骂定了！他是有多么的不尊重老师你们难道就没发现吗？难道对老师轻浮的态度，就能帮助你们考上好大学了吗？他前几天和语文老师在走廊里辩论，又死活不听英语老师的劝诫---要不是这些事，我能对他有偏见吗？』  
班主任又开始装可怜，也亏她事到如今竟然还有牌可打。如果只是截取这些片段，而不看那辩论是什么、那劝诫是什么，那『thirsty for a respect』的老师又是个什么人的话，这段话说得还真『冠冕堂皇』呢！

小涵却一点也不急。  
『所以她辩论的时候说了什么？是骂人了还是说脏话了？如果是的话，具体的话又是什么呢？此外，他又是怎么「不听英语老师的劝诫」的？据我所知，他不仅进行了论证，还告诉了我。如果你们感兴趣的话，我就晒给大家看吧。  
他一模的英语成绩是45分，但那只是因为答题卡涂错了。你们扪心自问，班上比他英语好的，没有十五个人吧。你们听了英语老师的话，按照她的方案，做了非常多的题，确实取得了一些进步。那么大仙做的题只是你们的五分之一。他能够从平行班考上来，和你们一起竞争---对他来说甚至都不算竞争。这一切说明了什么，应该不需要我多做说明了。』  
不仅如此，小涵又顺势往前推了一波。  
『木馨同学，佳同学，张同学，李同学，他帮你们算圆锥曲线的时候他在，现在你们不在。李同学，他高二的时候不遗余力在年级上宣传「化学都学选三」，你在这几次模拟考试中靠选三得了不少分，现在你不在。陈同学，孔同学，你们对他没什么偏见吧，不过今天的事情还是要多想一想，这会决定你们以后的思考。』

木馨却是急中生蠢，在班主任的眼神催促之下发起了一个丢人丢到老家了的反击。  
『可大家都是你帮我我帮你，哪有人像…哪有人算得那么清楚！』  
一脸焦头烂额的木馨只能说出这种逻辑水准远低于平时的嘴炮了。她话刚一出口便明白自己的状态再也回不去了，便开始打算人身攻击小涵。但就在那时，一股奇异的念力却强行把她那国家级的口才吓得一顿。

『如果按照你的道理，所有人都该围着你转才是。』  
小涵觉得这种胡话根本不需要去辩论。

就在这时，后门被推开了。  
大仙披着木馨三月份给买的，活像《刀剑神域》中黑衣剑士桐人的黑色风衣，进入了这间他再熟悉不过的教室。  
『我全都听见了。』  
在众人的注视下，他到了座位上，把能带走的东西都收拾了一下，把藏书箱的盖子合上。  
『小涵…姐姐，收拾东西，我们去XX中学。』

小涵慢慢走到大仙的身边。  
『你还有什么想对他们说的，就说出来吧。』

大仙收拾好东西，把书包放在箱子上，愣了一会。  
忽然，他奔向木馨，摇着她，追问那是不是真的。木馨一脸不耐地甩了他一个耳光，他便坐在地上痛苦地哭了起来。  
小涵在一旁也不自觉叹了口气。因为有点冷，她把校服拿了回来，在身上系了一个结，刚好系在胸的下面。这简直有种穿低胸装的味道，连bra都若隐若现了。

『活该。』班主任咕哝道，同时示意团支书去找年级长处理这件事。

他大概是真的不在乎了吧。小涵想。  
是的。大仙觉得周围的人都是野兽了。经过不到二十天，或者说不到九个月的冷淡期，连木馨和他之间也产生某种生殖隔离了。  
小涵认为大仙的心境是这样的。  
『大仙… …』  
她说道，  
『不管这里对我们怎样，等你哭完，我就带你走。世界上那么多地方可以渡劫，何必人为圈定某些所谓的「好地方」，然后让他们去垄断、去决定我们的命运。』

大仙点了点头。

此时，自视清高、实际上却是班主任狗腿子的团支书正巧冲出去打算汇报情况。可她刚走出门便被文科班的班主任拦了回来。  
那个班主任曾经打算挖走大仙，还说要把他送到北大，被大仙拒绝了。

『孙青梅，二模成绩出来了！』  
文科班班主任越过团支书，直接进了班级的前门。  
『你们班这个学生一次涨了55分！他数学考到年级第二，生物和化学都是并列第一！』

没错，大仙的二模成绩在最最关键的时候出来了。  
英语还是老样子，从45分变成48分，但数学却达到了129/150，生物和化学一共只扣了十一分。  
难道… …  
『他的生物和化学只有简答题扣了分，其它都是全对？？！！』  
班主任登时就变了脸色。

『大仙…我家大仙，给自己加个油吧。我们一起在这里，打完最后的辩论。』  
小涵正好在这时说道。  
班主任的脸色五秒之内变了几次。门口的文科班班主任看到这一幕，觉得好生奇怪，连忙问个究竟：  
那少女生得极其诱人，连他也把持不住，而且还蝉联周考和二模的年级第一，这次还甩下第二名整整14分。她的语文似乎突破了东北大地上的界限，获得了在这片崇尚力量和野性的土地、在这个教育资源极其匮乏的无名小镇十余年没有出现的145分。办公室现在还隐约传来欢声笑语，那是她的作文，即便是快班语文老师亲自上阵也只能道一声『可遇而不可求』的作文。  
转头一看，眼前的孙蠢酶长得简直辣眼睛，脸上的颜色像川剧般变了三次，口臭比昨天又多了四五成，饶是他做了快二十年的老师，带出过北大、对质过拿着大砍刀的学生，也没想到会有这种可怖至极的『疑似雌性生物』。  
他忍不下去了所以看向第二排。那是成绩不断下滑、已经通知家长到校两次的官二代木馨，以及她的竹马…不，她和小涵的绯闻男友，正蹲坐在地上抱头痛哭。

可那哭声停下了。  
『哼。』  
大仙就这么穿着被哭声和眼泪弄乱的《刀剑神域》战服，胡乱抹了几把眼泪，站了起来。他红色的瞳孔闪出惊人的爆发力，似乎要炸碎一个区域，甚至要把目光所及之处轰杀至渣一般。  
总之他最关键的一句话便是：

『你的课太烂，不配被人听。』

孙蠢酶的心理防线霎时间被毁灭，登时『嗷呜』一声脑脖后仰，心血不听使唤，直往酸臭的脚尖上翻涌，又好似有意识地，被一阵阵臭意逼退。那三升血液根本不听信神经递质的号令---就算它们喊破喉咙也没用---只知道重复着翻涌和逼退的正反馈，这一出立马就把孙蠢酶折腾得没了意识。如果把她解剖开就能发现，她的胰脏和肝脏正因欠缺了微循环所需的血液，整个浪地翻着鱼肚儿白。

『还好』这个状态只持续了七八秒的样子，她除了极其头晕、身体各处都有一股说不出来的麻痒以外，没有任何的毛病… …  
当然，只有看起来是这样。因为某些神经递质被忽略后容易造成堆积，进而产生延时性和补偿性的过度兴奋，她的老公今晚可有得受了。

『我们，是状元！』  
两人的喊声和下课铃一同响起，汇聚成了惊天地的澎湃之势，宣告了这场混战的完胜。然后他们便去买吃的了。

话说回来，并没有人想要真正炒了大仙和小涵。  
一个是在『自学天堂』和『获得XX中学全校资源的自学天堂』这2个极品选项间选择、1977年恢复渡劫以来在潜力方面史无前例的天才考生大仙，另一个则是从江城的霸王中学归来，从全国一卷下降到全国二卷，同样是绝顶聪明却更擅长语文、在第一次考试后便领先全校扶植的扶贫班学霸---沈梦溪14分之多的极品考生小涵，只要放掉一个，去XX中学考了第一，那就糟糕了。  
如果说这个『糟糕』，之前还只是『有概率』的话，那么现在两人真正结为同盟（甚至可能是『革命伴侣』）的话，只要一个走了，那么另一个就会跟着走。到时候搞不好XX中学会获得一个全市第一、一个全区第二。

这可就哔了狗了！

『哪怕是让孙青梅再昏几次，也一定要保住这两个考生！』  
文科班班主任脑子里刚一冒出这个想法，就把自己吓了一大跳。  
不过，他比周遭其他人更加逐利和现实，某种意义上也更纯粹：既然要这么做，那就先去找年级长『秘密相谈』一下吧！既然这两个人有着所谓的『干净』信条，正好也少了给他们的一笔钱！不过他们可是不会封口的…现在只能两害相权了！

晚自习的时候，大家收到了学校的通知。这该死的学校连补课班也禁了，说是晚自习期间的补课班都不能再上，不要时来时不来，否则就不要来学校。  
大仙倒是一走了之，任由年级长怎么打电话，都以黑名单处理；小涵也紧随其后，要她在无名小镇的亲戚，也就是那个阿姨告诉了年级长。而木馨，因为落的课太多，非补不可，便由家长代劳，把各科的家庭教师都安排上，学校也随之不来了。

还有两个月，三人除了小涵白天还来学校、木馨偶尔来听数学课以外，就彻底进入了自由复习阶段。  
大仙也终于开始应付起他的生物选修三了。这次考试出的是生殖方面的大题，他这种五六岁看妇产科教材的人当然懂。但这只能算是运气，他其实还是啥也不会。  
大仙的渡劫冲刺，从这一天才算是真正开始。  
更重要的是，同样从这一天开始，  
他眼前终于有了全新的世界，有了想要做的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝我的考试周又一次结束了！= =  
> 本文主干也基本写完，之后就相对轻松啦


	10. Chapter 9 - 不被赞颂的旅程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【杂七杂八想说的】  
> 可能激进的点不一样，我们对武器的射程没有兴趣，对在社会上破坏的行为也没兴趣，对精英更没兴趣，... ...  
> 但在我们在乎的地方，在精神世界里，我们和最激进的人有着强度相似的信念。  
> 激进是一种罕见和险要的力量，要用在刀刃上，不该拉仇恨的地方不能伤及无辜，  
> 但该拉的时候，面对十几亿人，几十亿人的非议，又有什么关系呢？  
> 毕竟我们本就是在不被赞颂之中成长起来。  
> 『早知有今天，老子当时到处说。』  
> 这就是渡劫的第一层含义。  
> 【小说进度】  
> 这一章结束后，中卷就告一段落。整个小说完成了2/3.  
> 下面几章的更新会更晚，可能要到八月份完结，因为我要回无名小镇了。  
> 啊... ...终于把主角写到基本在一起的程度，  
> 不错不错。  
> 接下来就渡劫了。  
> 【关于渡劫】  
> 今年的渡劫刚过去五天。  
> 我看了看全国二卷的数学和生物。  
> 作文可以选择49分战术，也可以选择拼脸。  
> 数学最后一题第三问拼脸。  
> 生物这个题能做89到90的，最后一题最后一问能不能猜到植物拼脸，书上一个角落有。  
> 今年这情况太适合逆袭了。

又是一个下午。  
大仙躺在自己的电脑椅上，周围一片昏暗，没有开灯。  
他吹着风扇，听着刀剑神域第二季的主题曲《印记》。

『街道灯火通明  
热闹的笑声和小巷里的足迹  
想传达的思念传达了多少  
总是要回头确认  
不管是怎样的我  
你一直没有迷茫地追寻着

仔细凝视 你的瞳孔映照着  
我生存的印记  
无数次强有力地叩响  
我断断续续的心跳  
让我想要努力跨越今天』

他想认真活起来，放下对无名小镇、对那里一切的念想和期待。他现在谁也不在乎，只有小涵是他的同类、同好，无论发生再大的事都不会抛弃的人。  
他终于看清了自己的内心，也看清了木馨和小涵到底是什么样的人，以及自己又到底该选择哪样的生活。  
『青梅竹马---也就那样。』  
他如是造了一个歇后语，经常挂在嘴边，不管木馨在不在场。这话有时引得小涵都哭笑不得。

大仙深知自己在走的是一条人迹罕至的道路。它很可能获得最终的成功，一旦成功便能改变无名小镇乃至方圆数百里的渡劫史。  
自1987年恢复办学的三十年以来，无名中学只有两个人『自学成才』地迎接渡劫。这是大仙在课内的化学老师告诉他的。

『2014年的那个学生，是在倒数一个月的时候回家自学的。他最后考了550多分。』  
大仙问她怎么评价这个分数。  
『就自学而言，已经相当不错了。在学校也是前三十名。』

可是…大仙让他们半个主科，都有希望接近这个分数。  
难道学校的人脑子都秀逗了吗？  
难道他们看不到自己的分数意味着什么吗？  
大仙始终这样想。

这是一段不被赞颂的旅程，但它甘甜和幸福，并将硕果满满，打脸众人。  
大仙深知。

他不仅了解自己，甚至还分析过学校的情况。  
目前程涵的分数大概在665分上下。这个分段已经是正常大学的极限，如果没有确保考上清北的特殊技能，到达这个分段后只需要考虑保分便可。  
被她远远拉开的第二名是一个学霸。他高三期间家庭出现变故，但靠着扎实的基本功硬是从炫技流改为强基流，又加上理综合卷合他口味，在一模后便异军突起，保持着领先第二名两到三分的水准。  
要知道，之前所有考试的排名都是上下浮动的。一模后随着这名学霸的崛起，成绩格局便乾坤已定了。  
第三名是陈世隐，也是理综合卷后靠着擅长理综冲到前面的。  
第四名是木馨的前男友，就是在秘密世界写打油诗的那个家伙。他在陈世隐后面五分，但智商极高，随时可能反超。  
第五名是团支书。很多人跟风选理科，其实数学和理综并不强，这样的人被称为理文流。三大主科中文科占据两个，这便是理文流存在的理由，而团支书兼英语课代表有着144+的英语成绩，可谓理文流第一。  
接下来的五到十名是一些传统强将，他们都有希望考出省内C9和省外985的分数。十一到二十名则是中等偏强选手、逆袭选手和偶尔考得好的人，他们都有希望考到邻省的巨头985。  
二十到四十名则是在分班考试中留在一班的稳定人选，都能考到省内211。理综合卷后成绩小幅下滑的佳罗、理文流的昭君、走极致理科路线的元歌和韦达哥都在这个分段。木馨目前逆袭到三十多名，580分，眼看就要打破无名高中『倒数一个月时开始自学的渡劫记录』了。  
四十到六十名是直到倒计时百天还玩心不减的一班成员、几个走极致理科路线的二班成员和大部分的珍珠生。珍珠生是指抢到珍珠助学金名额、单独编班的学生，最高排名可能达到前五名，最低则在一百五十名以后。  
大仙也在这个分段。他在高三上学期的最后一次考试中考出第23名的成绩，一模因读卡器故障和理综合卷滑落到81名，二模暴涨55分达到了这个分段。他曾在高一到高二走过理文生的路线，但因英语不强而转型为生化流，直到如今。

眼下，他的目标是刷新自己的最好排名，超越团支书、追平陈世隐！  
即便最大强项化学、生物都已经接近满分，但他依然觉得，自己有这个本事，能够打破这个不干净的地方、不干净的格局，历经渡劫仍能独善其身。

就算他做数学题经常在小题中就会出现双二次方程，  
做物理题甚至踩到微分方程或者级数求和，  
写作文没有他认为足够公平的判卷人，  
… …，  
也比变得不干净好。

只是，战术上是不能松懈的。因为在他和小涵见面的场所，也就是那个补习班，木馨还时不时出现着。木馨和吴艳已经自知失败了，每次都灰溜溜地经过，完全没有一个副处级家属、打破无名高中『倒数一个月时回家自学的渡劫记录』候选人『应该』有的神气。吴艳只希望木馨能够继续考出超过大仙的成绩，毕竟她多少还被大仙的账面成绩麻痹着，总以为大仙会在上涨到木馨的现有成绩---580分处停下脚步。  
她还拼命找理由说服自己、自欺欺人着---那580分已经是大仙近三年的最好成绩了。她总是有意无意地忽视理综合卷以前的英语都是120分满分，更忽视大仙之前每天在家打打电脑点点外卖的样子。

倒计时50天。  
大仙又一次来到了补习班自习。早上他起得有点晚，没来得及吃早饭，便带了两盒树莓来吃。  
以大仙的持续作战能力，他每天只学习七个小时。更多的话就无法保证效率，反而会搞乱心态，于是他也不勉强。不过，在七个小时以外，他也并不闲着。在离开木馨之后，他自力更生，找到了不少在这座城市生活十几年都没有发现的好吃的。  
他回想起，从木馨家去城西超市的路上，好像发现了一个隐藏在院子里的巨大仓库，那儿有人来人往，提着不少水果。他便在采购的时候去打探了一番，结果发现那里是一个水果冷库，卖着超市里从来没出现过的各种稀奇水果。  
至于那些水果卖到哪里去，我们到现在也不知道。也许城里还有大仙这个本地人都不知道的、隐藏着的奢侈水果超市；也许只是出口到对面的俄罗斯去了；也许大仙和大仙的家里都不知道水果冷库的存在，但大多数人都知道，所以会直接来这里买；也许还有其它的可能性。  
总之这让他很开心。想到小涵帮过他天大的忙，他就给小涵带了一袋，还把地址告诉了她。至于木馨，就让她继续啃着没肉的螃蟹，过着装x的生活去吧。

她就是那种物以稀为贵的人呢。  
青梅竹马---切。对她来说，大抵不止一个吧，只是大仙和她发展得比较紧密而已。城里的同辈人并不多，她认识的那么多男生里，也许还有其他称得上青梅竹马的呢。更何况，如果青梅竹马只是一起玩，而不涉及到精神世界的话，她和那帮小学帮她找狗的同学，都算是『有偿的青梅竹马』（我想我说过，她是花钱请那些人找狗的）。  
噗。有偿的哪能算是青梅竹马呢。我这样想。  
俄罗斯的螃蟹在白令海峡打捞，进口到无名小镇。一个蟹腿大的有一只手长，烤出来滋滋流油，但并不难买。相比来说，海南岛的螃蟹比较难买，必须搭飞机空运，而且（就他们买的那个品种而言）肉比较少。后者难买、难（以）吃，所以她会觉得珍贵。  
印刷厂为了让书卖得出去，都会严格地控制次品率。而没有裁开书页的书，或者错版的钱币，都算是稀缺的残次品（即便后世有人刻意生产出来，本质也是一样的），而其本身并没有什么价值。木馨一家会买那些东西，也反映出背后物以稀为贵的价值观。

相比起来，大仙是『实用即美』的践行者。他不一定反感纯粹的艺术需求，但也不刻意追逐它，更不会附庸风雅。  
他吃的手抓饼，因为肉排太大和酱汁太多，不放进袋子里的话就会溢出来。他吃的红丝绒蛋糕，并不像蛋糕店里的那样小块。它看起来就像发糕一样，整只是一大卷，一次吃不完。不过，因为用料非常好，所以会比蛋糕店里的红丝绒好吃三倍。  
椰子水也算一样。木馨喝过他买的椰子水，感觉喝两口就想吐了。也许是因为味道太真实，所以一点也『不上档次』吧。

木馨喜欢《P·米莱忒之船》这一类的书，也看文学作品，而大仙则不太喜欢承载他人主观的书，因为很容易遇到完全不可理喻的观念；即便两人都看宫本圭吾的书，大仙看的是《解忧食杂店》和《如何让脑死亡人呼吸》，而木馨看的是《嫌疑人∂的献身》与《青梅竹马杀人案》。  
可见大仙即便落入一时的悲观，也长久不了，他最终追求的还是童话与进步；而木馨则对进步不感兴趣，只是在已有的现况和文化里像侦探一样兜圈子。

总之，木馨和大仙其实并不怎么合得来，不管是在审美上，在生活方式上，还是在精神世界里。  
只不过他们后来才知道这件事而已。

只有合得来的人才能在一起吗？从严谨性的考量上，可以举出很多反例；但从大仙的个体情况而言，他的确属于那种『只有合得来才能好好相处』的人。可是，正因如此，就应该在那个知名的爱情命题---选择『我爱的』和『爱我的』---之中，选择『爱我的』人吗？倒也不是。

在原作《高恋》中，罗小涵的存在无疑是对这一命题的一种解构。

在大众向文艺作品中，常会有『我爱的』和『爱我的』的二种刻板印象。  
所谓『我爱的』，诸如《太平轮》的雅子，《夏洛特烦恼》的秋雅和《胡杨女人》的斯琴。这些女性都集成各种追求者希望具备的美好特质于一身。包括高恋外传《隔壁班的罗小涵》中的罗小涵，也是这样一个形象。她们高集成，脸谱化，标签化，近乎完美而且很难『得到』。  
而『爱我的』，往往默默无闻，貌不惊人，除了一些吃苦耐劳能干坚强等标签以外，没有什么能够发光的优点，也很难被追求着『我爱的人』的男生欣赏。

然而这种所谓二分法，实在有够草率。它只是能在力量制衡的角度上，维持着部分普通作品的戏剧冲突而已。  
说起来，如果只是以这种二分法为唯一卖点的作品，完全称得上是无聊的作品，甚至可能是劣作。而我所举的几个例子，重点都不全在这种三角关系上。  
很多时候『我爱的』并不高大全，『爱我的』也并非一无是处。《高恋》可谓完全相反，尽管剧情闪光点几乎全在三角恋上，但『我爱的人』并不完美，『爱我的人』也绝不泯然众人。《高恋》中的那个木馨，也许（在某些剧情线里）并不像本文中的『木馨』那样恶意满满，但也只是个出于随便的态度答应别人告白的普通女生（至少，她一开始的想法是这样的）；而《高恋》中的罗小涵，反而设定得非常圆满，乃至成为了《隔壁班》中女神度更高一筹的女神。

现在，读者知道了『我爱的』和『爱我的』这种刻板印象只是泛滥的文学设定。  
那么，我们再从相反的角度去看待，到底是选择『我爱的人』还是『爱我的人』。从这个角度，事情就变得简单多了---世界上所有『模范情侣』中，两人爱上彼此的时间几乎必然有先后。也就是说，从一定程度上，所有情侣都有过『A爱B、B不爱A』的场景。  
换言之，排除极端情况，『我和我爱的』与『我和爱我的』是完全平等而同时发生的两段关系。而哪一个能成，就取决于当事人『我』具体的价值观。他到底是为了一口心气而活？还是为了生活体验比较好而活？  
大仙的回答则更明确一些---如果『我爱的』更合适，那就倾向于『我爱的』，反之亦然。  
在很大程度上，这种价值观可以解释为什么罗小涵不放弃高恋的男主，以及为什么王潇不放弃景阳。甚至也可以解释，为什么罗小涵在某些特殊结局线里放弃了男主。那是因为，随着玩家的选择对他性格的塑造，他变得不再值得，或者不再合适。

『加油，大仙。』  
『加油，小涵。』

大仙上完了课。这节课老师把整个近代物理的一半给他讲了。虽然都是些文科知识，但在老师和大仙两人的主观导向下，也串起了不少理科部分的公式。  
接下来该到小涵了。小涵虽然在这穷乡僻壤基本无敌，但物理还是她相对比较薄弱的学科。至于原因，大抵是在习惯全国二卷的过程中出现了一些小问题吧。小涵觉得这个老师靠得住，便和大仙、木馨选了同一个老师。

就在两人互相加油之时，木馨和吴艳恰好遇到了他们。四人之间，奇异的气场放射着，而其中木馨是精神力最弱的一个。果不其然，她数秒后冷哼一声，『啪』地倒退一步。  
要知道，大仙有着数次破而后立的经历，小涵则历经多年温和的修炼，吴艳靠着摸爬滚打锻炼出的没脸没皮也能暂且和二人一较高下，只有刚被洗脑成九分阵营的木馨，这三点哪个都捞不着。  
看木馨那憔悴的样子：头发凌乱地披着，眼睛周围冒出了巨大的黑眼圈，耳机里忘了关掉的林楚的歌声告诉着我们，她是怎样信奉肝帝那一套的---  
『除了星辰，我从不为谁写歌；  
没有努力，我不知为何而活。  
不管多累，我整晚都不能睡；  
静谧的黑，人说这夜你太美。』

我把这首歌也打上了马赛克。不知读者朋友能不能发现，这原来是哪一首歌呢？相信这已经足够让人笑喷了。  
于是大仙和小涵一同走进刚刚上课的屋子，收拾了东西，便到自习室继续做卷子了。

结束后，小涵拉大仙一起去吃饭。这次两人去了补习班对面的小二面馆。  
其实这家面还挺无聊的，不难吃也没多好吃。除了面以外就只有一种叫做『三件套』的东西，分别是豆干、卤蛋和狮子头。其中只有狮子头值得一吃。

以前吴艳开车带木馨和大仙来过。她开车的风格就是直接从马路冲到道砖上，当时还把大仙吓了一跳。  
大仙就是在这里知道，为什么木馨什么都吃不完。那是因为木馨吃过太多『被认为是好吃的』东西，它们又都比较稀缺，所以木馨就看不上其他东西了。  
这个理由还挺无聊的，不过适合现代健身人士一用。

『我从学校拿到了一页作文素材，要不要看看？』  
小涵说道，同时递给大仙一张纸。  
大仙看了看，发现上面写着这样的内容：

『从前有一种树，栽下树苗后的前三年几乎不会生长，第四年才开始以每年几厘米的速度缓慢长高，但从第六年开始就会一年猛长几米；而另一种树则每年长高十几或几十厘米。前者尽管在七八年时间里始终落后于后者，但一旦长大就能把后者甩得远远的---因为前者在前三年里拼命吸收水分、扩充根系。』  
说起来，笔者现在已经百度不到这个素材了，可能是因为太蠢了吧。不过当时是可以搜到的。  
大仙看了以后也觉得很蠢，不由得『噗嗤』一声笑了出来。一方面这个数据太假了，还被辟谣过，另一方面，后者领先了那么多年，同样能长到很高，不仅不是失败，还是赚到了。  
很久以后，大仙遇到的一个大学教授对他说：  
『研究机器人的科学家特别喜欢提到一种哲学，叫做梯度下降法。那就是按照当下的评估标准来确定自己的前进方向，时刻选择所谓「短期最优解」。尽管这可能达不到全局最优，但在不追求严格最优解、仅追求当事人的满意解的场合依然有其用处。』

和他日后遇到的许许多多学术问题一样，大仙早在鸿蒙未开、尚未走出崇山峻岭环绕的无名小镇时，就思考过短期最优的问题。

『我也觉得。』  
另一边，小涵点了点头。  
『怎么可能会有这样的树呢？即便是按照进化论的粗糙哲学，如果这种树长得太慢，就会被周围的树抢走头顶的阳光。除非是在干旱少雨、而地下水分又充足的地区…不然没有必要在抢阳光和抢水的选择中，如此极端地偏向后者。』

『而你说的这种例外情况，又难以生长出传统意义上的「树」。沙漠上的梭梭、红柳都走抢水路线，但直到最后也不会长得很高。』  
大仙补充道。

小涵笑了笑。  
『其实渡劫也是这样。』  
『呃…此话怎讲？让我想想…』  
大仙想了想，想出了一个自认为完美的比喻本体，但还是想先听听小涵的说法。

小涵点了点头。  
『你说过，你最后只学很短的时间，是为了避免价值观受渡劫影响，对吧。』  
『是的。』

『那么，乐观正向的情绪，就好像阳光；渡劫所带来的日后获得更好老师的概率，则是水分。植物的生长既需要阳光也需要水分。在不断的演化中，生物会在获得阳光的器官和获得水分的器官之间取得一个平衡，而这个平衡又依赖着它所生长的环境。  
如果说精神世界的好处是阳光，实体生活的好处是水分，那么，取得这种平衡的重要性，对人来说也一样。这就像梯度下降的迭代过程，如果你现在价值观的抵抗力稳定性只能保持两个月，那么你就把这两个月作为迭代的第一步；完成这次渡劫后，你会获得更高的抵抗力稳定性，你就可以渡更长的劫…就像这样良性循环，直到最终完全脱敏，你就可以更加顺利地做你想做的事了。』

大仙感觉自己获得了精神上的升华。  
之前在和木馨相处的时候，他始终在纠结的问题之一便是『到底是跟着当下走比较好，还是计算长期影响比较好』。这一次，小涵的话却让他发现，某种意义上，短期既是长期，长期既是短期；短有短的好，长有长的好。  
如果先获得了好处，就可以进行正向迭代，到了足够长的期限依然能获得更多收益；这种收益的迭代增长有可能优于做长期计划原生附带的更高收益。短期的计划较为灵活，而长期的计划较为专注，它们之间没有一个放之四海而皆准的优劣比较。  
经过小涵的启发，大仙已来到了一个能够自行体悟到『贴现率』的层次了。  
不过在精神世界，难以定量计算，所以效用的本质又要回归到自己直觉和感性的意愿上去。而就『准备渡劫』这个具体问题来说，如果做出『倒数两个月时学习』能帮助大仙安下心来，而这个时间还确实不是短得离谱那种，那么就可以安心等候，就像大仙已经做出的那样。

『是的。大仙你安心学习就好。』  
小涵甜甜地笑着。

他们刚吃完面，路过旁边卖俄货的小店，大仙便买了两只奶油冰淇淋。俄罗斯的冰淇淋可谓一绝，奶香纯正，甜得恰到好处，没过几年便占领了上海高端便利店的市场。  
大仙拿出一只，剥了皮，放到小涵的嘴前。  
『你说你在无名小镇住过。那你吃过这种冰淇淋嘛？』

小涵用手接过冰淇淋，咬了一口，略带遗憾地摇了摇头。  
『没有呢。  
我家人说，吃了会胃疼。』

『那你离开无名，是很小的时候了吧。』  
大仙问道。

她的脸上忽然一愣，隐约有些难过。  
『我父母…在我六年级的时候，把我送到了江城的奶奶家。我原本…还记得好多他们的细节，后来中考生了一场大病，每天都吐…虽然中考结束就好了，但有些事情就没那么多印象了。』

『… …』  
『你呢？好像从来没听你说过家里人。』  
小涵问。

『我嘛…自从跟了木馨以后，就什么都不管了。高一的时候帮木馨做代购，需要很多地方放东西，正好家里离学校有点远，就让家人帮我租了个房子，一直到现在都没回去过。直到那天为止…我都…只记得木馨。』  
『… …』  
『而且我家里从小就不断地再婚、离婚，每个人都家庭暴力，所以…就算不跟木馨混了，我也没有想回去的打算。』

小涵吃着冰淇淋，揉了揉眼睛。  
也不知是为了大仙的遭遇，还是为了她自己的遭遇。

『井原西鹤说，子无亲亦成人。太宰治好像也说过类似的话吧。』  
大仙说，  
『不过我现在也不知道以后到底要怎么办…到底要跟谁…我一个人在外面混了这么多年，一直是把木馨当成精神支撑活下来的。虽然我肯定不会再回去找她了，可是说真的，我确实…变得不知道怎么去生活了。』

『给你看个东西。』  
小涵忽然拉着大仙跑到了小区里面。无名小镇的小区几乎都是不封闭的，只要顺着沿街的俄式建筑楼走一走，随便找个口子，就能进到某个小区里面。  
他们二人就是这样做的。

终于到了一个车库的夹角，看起来周围什么人都没有。  
小涵手里还攥着那个吃得只剩蛋筒的冰淇淋。

她转过头去，用力狠咬了一口蛋筒，嚼了嚼，然后回头，一边解开头发一边『啵唧』亲到了大仙嘴上。  
… …  
… …  
『啊咧？？？？！』

大仙本能般嚼了嚼嘴里的…蛋筒，看着眼前脸蛋红红的小涵。  
『真是被木馨变傻了= =。直到现在你都没认出我。』

大仙愣了一下，然后摇了摇脑袋，想把自己摇清醒一点。自己现在就像是在发烧一样…什么？没认出来？她是谁？  
大仙忽然自己吓了自己一跳。这家伙该不会是木馨乔装打扮出的吧？  
那他可就… …  
可是…气味实在是不一样啊。木馨是香水和奢侈品的味道，而小涵是甜甜的奶味和肉味。而且…她的熊熊也大大的，和木馨八十多斤的平坦胸脯简直不是同一个世界的产物。而且看她们说话的样子也不像。

『别想了，我是小涵的，你没认错人。但我还有一个名字。』

原来，在某些频繁再婚的家庭中，父母为了宣誓所谓的『主权』，可能会分别给孩子起冠以自己姓氏的名字。YY歌手苏仨就分别有舒姓和张姓的名字。  
当小涵说出那个早就弃用的名字时，大仙就想起了一段久远的回忆。

视线回到大仙读过的小学。

『胡御仙，我发现你一直把太阳画成一个圆圈、周围是几条线的样子诶。  
为什么不换个形状呢？』

教室里空空的，在灿烈的阳光照耀下，只有一个穿着青蓝色裙子的小女孩，在一个小男孩的座位前面，看着他画画。  
小男孩身上灰色的帽衫，几乎被油漆的痕迹覆盖住了。

『因为这是我上幼儿园的时候就学会的呀。』  
胡御仙又画了几笔，然后抬起头，对看着他的小女孩说道。

那个小女孩---当时叫周沧涵---的小裙子上，  
画着四条大小不一、盘成一个圆形的鱼。  
她想装作当时流行的骄傲表情，但总装得不像，引得胡御仙发笑。

『那为什么你画的马儿都是一节节的？』

胡御仙又抬起头笑了笑。  
『因为它是竹子做的啊？』

『为什么它是竹子做的啊？』

胡御仙想了想。  
『我就笑笑，不说话。』

胡御仙经常不参加那些有趣的活动，一个人在教室呆呆地坐着。有时候周沧涵就会在教室陪着他，有时看看书、写写字，有时看着他画画。  
她知道他喜欢木馨，也总以为木馨也喜欢他。她只是看着这一切，在自己的眼前周而复始。  
但她没办法告诉他自己的念想。  
因为她经常转学，被家长拉着，跑来跑去。  
现在是六年级。这已经是她第三次做胡御仙的同学了。

『我会不会某一天也…为了自己，转一次学呢？』

『好呀好呀。』  
胡御仙难得抬起了头。

『可是我不够勇敢。』

我不够勇敢，只能站在这里看着他们。  
看着他怎么和老师同学辩论。  
看着木馨怎么在大庭广众之下救场。

我不能再这样了。

『大仙，  
我深知我只有不畏强权才能被你注意到，  
在江城这些日子，  
看了这么多书，  
我也明白这是为什么了。  
所以，  
请让我继续和你一起，  
按照我们认同的道路，  
就算那是一条不被赞颂的旅程也好。  
对于祝福，  
我吃腻了。  
我再也不转学了。  
大仙，  
渡劫以后，  
我就和你表白。』


	11. Chapter 10 - 渡劫前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久没更新了呢。因为和『小涵』原型去度假了。  
> 我现在就在这一切发生的地方。现在因为疫情，学校回不去。希望来年过年的时候可以带她回去看看。嘻嘻。

『对于祝福，我吃腻了。』

这句话时至今日言犹在耳。这些日子里，大仙和小涵品尝到---或者说是回归到---久违的幸福之中。经历这么多的困难，终于发现眼前人就是心上人的他们，现在唯一要做的就是冲破渡劫这道难关。  
以他们自己的方式。  
除了一些技术性和计算性的难题，以及一些突发事件以外，两个人未来相当长一段人生，算是没有任何实质的阻碍了。

不过，对于注重精神世界的二人而言，这还不足够。除去尚未揭开的渡劫结果以外，大仙仍然对抛弃了他的木馨心有戚戚。爱情，类似于爱情的东西，亦或是青梅竹马间的好感，都随着木馨的背叛而烟消云散。剩下的只有以心理学为爱好的两人，在心理学视域下的，多半单纯的求知欲望。  
换句话说，大仙现在已经能够超然物外地看待这件事。只是他无论如何也想不通，从木馨到孙蠢酶再到九分帝，乃至全班，那些人到底是怎么想的。用一个不一定恰当的比喻来说，这种感觉和亚斯伯格综合征的患者看待那些地球人的想法是一样的---  
是一种『某件内隐知识学不会』的感觉。

读者可能会问：小涵为什么不能给大仙分析一下？  
事实上小涵并不完全知道事情的经过。这件事跨度一年多甚至以上，大仙给小涵的描述终归是概略性的，小涵尚未产生切身的体会。以小涵的聪明才智，她还在等待更多的信息---毕竟她和木馨还会有见面的机会，而大仙和木馨的剧情也还差一个结局。

这七个星期里又发生了一些事。虽然我不打算详尽描述---因为剧情的密度已经不如之前那么大了---但还是有必要说一下的。

倒数35天，大仙的生物、化学复习完毕，第一次在限定时间内做完理综全卷。  
倒数24天，物理也结束了。大仙已经可以稳定做完全卷。  
此时他又去参加了一次三模。三模在倒数20天时出分，大仙飙升到598分，力压木馨的590分，在一片熊市的大背景下重回第13名。  
程涵状态也相当不错，第一次达到了670分。不同的是，这一次的考试，学校买卷子太晚了，有两个人靠着买答案考得比程涵还好。不过除了那两个人自己以外，包括他们的小弟在内，大家都觉得程涵更厉害，于是那两个人更挂不住面子。  
就此，程涵也有了不去上课的理由，索性回住处和大仙一起自学了。

在这七周里，大仙终于掏出了他之前说过的杀手锏：  
『流水线法』。

什么叫流水线法呢？就是一种集成游戏行业的代练和工业界的流水线的，尽可能把做题效率集中在自己身上的补课方式。  
他注意到，补习班的数学老师水平并不怎么样，但很用心，所以请她帮忙把圆锥曲线和导数的大题都做掉一半，剩下的自己做。这样老师讲的时候就不需要现场看题，而且能精准地筛查出大仙需要补充的知识点，既增加了速度也提高了质量。  
说起来这还是木馨的『松露比喻』给他的灵感呢。无论是他还是小涵，都十分相信他潜心思考出的渡劫路线，这种强烈的信念让他们什么办法都想得出来。

大部分时间里，大仙和小涵一起出来自学，有时候也去补习。为了应用『流水线法』给所学内容进行预处理，大仙安排了一连串的单补，也为每个学科都制定了一个具有学科特色的流水线方案。  
比如生物，因为分值和内容都较少，前半节课由老师提问，串讲学校大概一到两个月的课程。大仙把不会的地方记录下来，后半节再讲。至于题目，就由两人共同商定哪些地方需要做题。  
幸运的是，因为优秀的数学基础，大仙的遗传题一次过关。老师找了两道综合性强的大题给大仙做，发现大仙的推理能力和计算能力都毫无问题。

此外，两人偶尔也会去学校。在学校的时候，他们表现得比之前大仙和木馨最热火朝天的时候还夸张。如果说那段时间里，木馨只是每节课下课都来找大仙的话，如今大仙和韦达哥索性换了座位，小涵成了他初中以来的第一个同桌。  
苏烈、王昭君、元歌、陈世隐和佳罗都看得眼红。  
值得一提的是孙蠢酶的表现。如果说大仙只是傍上女大腿的话，孙蠢酶就算得了年级长的千叮咛万嘱咐，也保不齐火头上来就把两人一并赶出教室。但大仙本身也是个大腿，他在三模中恢复到了598分的成绩，这还是在英语作文和短文改错所在的答题卡没有扫入、也没有得分的基础上。英语的两张卡用的还是上次的涂卡笔，而有一张卡得到了成绩，也说明确实是读卡机的问题。  
要是真的把那二十多分加上，大仙的成绩就要位列年级前八，刷新他本人在期中、期末级别考试的最好排名，同时再次刷新历史最高成绩。即便是现在，他也位居第十三名，超过有可能进入省外985的排名线，把冲势正猛的木馨、飞行员、王昭君和有所下滑的佳罗超了过去。  
因此，孙蠢酶当然无可置喙，甚至都要『削喙适履』。

『我曾跌入谷底，也曾登上顶峰，二者皆使我受益良多。』  
大仙再次回到能领奖学金和奖状的排名上，大家不管情愿与否，终于相信，他们记忆里的大仙又回来了，与他们感受到的狂气相匹配的看家本领也终于被拿出来了。

最后一个不服气的是班长，那个俄语生。  
在他上自习时大肆洗脑、灌输『唯渡劫论』时，  
小涵是这样回复他的：

『「只在渡劫上比较」？好呀。  
从一开始，你就不是我家大仙的对手。就算考过了也不是。  
到目前为之，他读了一个高中，在学习上只花了1900个小时。  
请问只知道努力的你呢？  
保守估计，是他的四倍。  
你想算分？好啊。目前你和他的差距在20分，这还不算你学俄语多出的分数，和大仙让了你一个B卷答题卡的分数。  
还有二十天，大仙现在每天提升两分，那么你就要每天三分，甚至四分。

许多证据已经表明，不擅长渡劫的人，更没有资格宣扬「唯渡劫论」。  
何况… …用三到四倍的时间，你们就算考过了，也是胜之不武吧。』

大仙和小涵打配合，一个唱红脸一个唱白脸：  
『嘛，老婆，和遇到你比起来，那些都不算什么。』

然后全班哄堂大笑。

几天后。

终于到了倒数第8天了，这是在学校集中复习的最后一天，两人决定去一趟，看看情况。那帮人可能会讲一些重要的事情，发准考证和一些相关的通知，以及… …  
对不少人来说，这也算是见了最后一面了。

小涵今天穿了一身白、绿横纹交织的紧身薄衣，下身是苍蓝牌的、印着四条围成一圈的鱼的热裤。她刚一登场，便使人觉得这不是来高考的---她比排名最末尾的十四班同学还要酷炫，甜美中带着一丝狂傲，狂傲中又夹杂着不可置疑，不可置疑中又有一些明知故问，明知故问中又透露出几许呆萌，简直是开挂般的存在。  
大仙紧随其后，也同样不甘示弱。他穿一身比他自己大三码的校服，简直把那蓝白校服穿成了袍子；那校服背后是小涵画的各式各样的爱心，还签着『沧涵』两个大字。与小涵以修养见长的表层气质作比较，大仙自然是不同的路线---他的狂傲从来不需修饰，看似什么也没说，可那神气劲儿就差把598写在脸上。

598。这已经高出邻省985的录取分数线逾六十分！想当年他481分时处处受人耻笑，连穿了那件cos《刀剑神域》桐人的黑风衣，都会在家长会上受人非议，理由是他连衣服也不会挑，穿的是木馨买的衣服（实际上只是木馨挑的），吃的是软饭！  
传说中有一条特别爱发水灾的河，它不断交替着淹过河西和河东的耕地。有一天它淹了河西的地，河东的人就笑被淹的人穷；河西却出了个智者说『河西三十年，河东三十年』。果然，后来河西修了坝，把水流推向河东，然后河东被淹得更惨了。  
现在，大仙也想说这句『河西三十年、河东三十年』了。他终于可以扬眉吐气地『吃软饭』了（笑）。

他昂首走进五楼，踢开班级门，却发现空无一人。  
身后小涵拍了他一下。  
『去楼下美吧。他们都去照毕业照了。』  
大仙这才反应过来。

到了楼下，两人面前正好是正在拍照的一班全体，两旁则是刚拍完的其它班级。

『这不是程涵和大仙吗？你们班在拍照，因为你们没来就拖到现在才拍。你看，他们就在前面，快去！』  
年级长在前面对着他们喊。  
小涵和大仙相视一笑，目视前方，看向那帮已经基本站好队形的人群，在快要走到的时候转了个弯，往食杂店的方向走去。

『他们是谁？我不认识。』  
大仙用了心流，把自己强烈的信念灌注到了这话语中，形成了一股冰冷的声调。  
小涵也点了点头，说，  
『我更不认识。』

他们到食杂店买完吃喝，拿出来，又走回到了比刚才远一些的位置，静静地看着他们拍完最后的动作。  
『这就算是毕业了吗。』  
小涵问大仙。  
大仙摇了摇头。  
『还有渡劫后的毕业典礼，唱毕业歌之类的。不过到时就不一定全员到齐了，有的人会去外地做志愿咨询，有些考不上的也会联系技校，或者去打工。』  
原来，这就是现在拍毕业照的意义。  
原来他们也觉得，对有些人来说，这就是这辈子最后一面了。

还记得那个考到清北、去做金融节目的毕业生吗？我想，他和我们的人生，我们的人生和那些去打工的人的人生，又是不同的画风了。我们并不『信仰』渡劫，并不评价这一切的好坏，但着实有些统计意义上的不同之处。  
渡劫确实不一定能改变一个人的人生，更何况即便改变了，其它类似的改变机会也有很多。人生那么长，随便一个上行或下行的经济周期就能造成和渡劫得以平视的影响。用马克思的话说，人生和时代本就是螺旋演进，很多的胡闹也会有其用处。

但这是从绝对意义和宏观意义上说的。微观之处，原理又有不同。  
如果你所想要与之比较的对象，只是那些同级生；亦或是其中的一部分，那就不一样了。如果他们中的某些人，人生被渡劫改变，那么你的人生，某种意义上也被渡劫改变；如果他们中的某些人，人生被渡劫决定，那么你也一样了。  
所以，渡劫有没有改变我们的人生，取决于很多因素，其中之一就是想要与谁比较。如果是从绝对意义上与自己比较，那么大仙和我是被渡劫改变的人，小涵则不是。  
更准确地说，小涵是被渡劫这件事改变，而不是被渡劫成绩改变。成绩对她真真是次要的。

能被渡劫改变的人，和不能被渡劫改变的人，他们的人生就从这张毕业照开始分野，最后照成一张『2017的回忆』。  
从1977到2017，今年是第41届渡劫，也是渡劫恢复满四十年的时候。

但无论如何，大仙和小涵绝不会进入这种时代的洪流。他们的存在就已经是见证时代了。  
40年前的那场渡劫没有老师，没有高中。  
我不知道他们会不会喜欢那样的环境---时至今日，社会上还有不少产业链不全面的考试---也许不会吧，至少辅导机构还是有用处的。

在这些对倒计时五十天内所发生的事的散乱总结后，我们再补充一些木馨的情况。

倒数18天时，木馨又回到了学校。学校的课已经所剩无几。  
木馨以为，她们家走后门给孙蠢酶的丈夫安排了扫女厕所的工作，孙蠢酶他们就会把木馨当做同类了---6（la）·1（do）吧！不过是个工具人而已。学校的许多人满脑子想的都是『他跟不跟课堂』的问题。换句话说，在不少老师眼里，木馨和大仙的形象没有太大差别。  
大仙至少请了几位学校里比较好的老师，这让他的真实状态能传到学校，孙蠢酶等人的造谣中伤也起不到太大的作用；而木馨找的老师，我们就不知道是什么水货了。因此，木馨自然没有经历什么热情的帮扶。  
但她似乎更用功了，三模成绩只比大仙低『九分』，想来一定觉得自己『未来可期』。

很快，六月六日来到了。

两个人都两天没做卷子了。大仙只是做了一些流水线法输出的数学题，和小涵一起背了一些英语单词---不求会用，只要看到能认出来就好。靠着这种办法，大仙目前的单词量从2300涨到了3000左右，足以应付渡劫了。

最后一天，两个人整天都待在一起。  
大仙家离小涵的住处不是很远，走路五分钟就到，比他们去补课班或是冷饮厅都近得多。  
小涵一大早就到了大仙家楼下，然后两个人就坐到了小区对面。学校的门前有很多摆好的帐篷，是为明天应援渡劫的老师、家长，以及一些趁机来打广告的商家准备的。

今天的风有点大，他们恰好喜欢。在这初夏时节，有风的天气是一种享受。

『如果真的考出去，我们会在什么地方？』  
小涵平静的声音再次出现在大仙耳边。

大仙想了想。和小涵一起是肯定的，现在看来小涵一定会很高兴。  
『浪屿，明珠，或者鼓楼。这些地方都很棒，观念开放，沿海发达，可以找到有趣的生活。』

小涵点了点头。

大仙看小涵可能还在思考，就等了一会，继续说道，  
『到时候我们可以去坐摩天轮，走林荫大道…对了！可以带你去迪士尼呀！… …』

小涵又是点了点头。  
大仙觉得好像不太对，就转过身看着小涵。  
『你...怎么了？是不是太紧张，没睡好？』

大仙刚一说完，小涵就开口了。

『昨晚我做了个梦。  
梦见一件让我很后悔的事。  
在梦里，这件事发生之后，我发现我好失落，好难过，  
好像掉下了某根我从来没有觉察的，  
生活的钢丝。』

『… …这件事又是…？』  
大仙有点发愣。他隐约感觉到了。

『这么多年过去，我还没有和你好好做过同学。  
梦里我没有做成，  
所以就，很后悔。  
我们考到一个地方吧。』

小涵说这话的时候，有种几乎要哭出来的感觉。  
大仙不知说什么好。他知道小涵这个分段的道理，但他见过太多为了0.25分（渡劫分数的最小单位）你死我活的案例，以至于这种思维定势使得他对小涵的选择难以回应。

『… …为什么？』  
他只好暂且这样问道。

『我…我确信，我不是在依赖一个人。  
我是思考过，才要这样的。  
我是那么地深信，依赖会带来不好的结局，  
无论是我和父母，还是…你和木馨。

但你和他们不一样。

我转学是因为，  
在一场车祸中，我的父母发现我不是他们亲生的…  
通过血型…

我转来转去，是因为…他们的房子卖来卖去，  
工作换来换去，  
或者…是照顾我的人出了问题，  
如此等等---  
早年的依赖…让我陷入被动…  
让我沦落到一个…再小的理由都比我重要的生活里去…  
我逐渐发现…是这样…。

可这一次，  
你不是因为我们有什么血缘关系，  
才对我有什么…  
莫名其妙的期待…  
也不只是因为青梅竹马，  
而是背后的认同…  
你对我的看法是基于…基于一个共同的信仰…  
是实实在在…  
』

她说不下去了，彻底哭了起来。

大仙接着她说，

『是我们，才让对方意识到，  
原来自己是一个很棒的人，  
本来就是。  
我们是经历许多考验的，  
或者说，彼此不约而同，  
在各自的生命里经受考验，  
最终恰好走在同一条道路上。  
两个生命，终于重新成为一个生命。』

原来，小涵早就想好，不仅要和大仙考到一个地方，更要像以前一样，继续当同学，当家人，乃至…当爱人。  
从那时起，小涵就一直在指点着大仙。他们走的本就是同一条路，所以小涵的指引让大仙事半功倍。  
然而…并没有然而。即便是顶尖选手，要从复交高度冲击清北也是种缘分。对不想拼脸也不想去天安城的小涵来说，这个高度本就是终点了。或者说，她的人生信念已经发生了优化。

受到更多启发的是大仙。大仙终于看清了这条青梅竹马的缘分有多么珍贵，它是绝不能被世俗一厢情愿设定的渡劫制度划为两半的。

『在我的人生里，你不是一个可有可无的人，  
什么理由都不如你重要。  
我更不会对你抱有血缘之类可笑的期待。  
既然你是这样，我爱着你，  
就不会再变了。』

**Author's Note:**

> 【关于灵感】  
> 本文可以看作《高恋》结局19『另一个人的十二月』的重制版。  
> 然而，本文并不直接同人或参考《高考恋爱100天》，只是借用其灵感。玩过之后，才有想要写本文的打算。  
> 本文中出现的其它角色名，仅作为代号使用，与其他作品中同名角色无关。  
> 尽管本文源于本人真实经历，但文中任何数字、地点等情节和具体信息都可能经过文学加工和夸大，  
> 尽管总体上可以代表作者主观感受，但作者对具体信息真实性不负责任。  
> 【关于上分】  
> 不过，如果有对『怎么上分』感兴趣的亲，欢迎找我，可以提供一些小建议，或者一整套新的体系也可以~  
> （具体分数我改了一下，按排名算法转为前一年的高考成绩。修改原因是我已经在其他平台发过高考指南的帖子，当时写得不好不想被搜到hhhhh）  
> 


End file.
